A Maneuvering Business
by Zidrune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de literatiwannabe. L'amour est vraiment une affaire de manigances. Ou SG-1 rencontre l'univers de Jane Austen.
1. Chaptitre 1

**A maneuvering Business**

Auteur : Christi (**literatiwannabe**)

Traductrice : Drusilla la folle

Rating : Euh... disons 13+. Parce parfois, dans leurs chemises amidonnées et leurs robes cintrées haut, ils font parfois référence à demi-mots et toujours poliment au sexe et à des chevilles nues.

Genre : Aliénation mentale, format fic. (Plus connue en ces termes : Univers très Alternatif et grosse dose de Romance)

Résumé : "L'amour est vraiment une affaire de manigances." _Mansfield Park_

Note de l'Auteur : Cette fic est le résultat barré d'une longue conversation avec controlfreak80, de trop de sucre, et d'avoir regardé pour la 50ème fois d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_ (la version de Colin Firth). Il y a eu soudain tout un tas de gens qui m'ont poussée à réellement _écrire_ cette démence. (Vous savez qui vous êtes. Je vous maudis tous.) Comme je n'ai manifestement aucune volonté, j'ai cédé, produisant cette fic fêlé que vous avez devant vous. Bien sûr, quelque part au milieu de ces lignes, le contrôle m'a complètement échappé, le récit se créant une vie de ses propres mains. Le résultat final est une très longue fic dans un univers alternatif, qui utilise pratiquement tous les clichés connus de l'homme, qui vole une part de la quasi-totalité des scénarios de Jane Austen, et qui est probablement et insupportablement OOC (Out of Character, pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient : dont le caractère des personnages ne correspond pas à celui d'origine). Mais j'ai tendance à penser que l'ensemble reste quand même sympathique en dépit de tout ça. Comme toujours, merci à mes bêtas : controlfreak80, caroly214 et kate98.

Dédicace : D'habitude je ne m'encombre pas avec des dédicaces, j'ai tendance à penser que c'est un peu prétentieux pour une fanfiction, mais celle-là se doit d'être dédicacée à controlfreak80, qui a été là pour m'écouter quotidiennement divaguer sur cette fic qui m'obsède depuis la folle nuit qui l'a vu naître.

--

Note de la Traductrice : Je suis tombée totalement amoureuse de cette fanfiction. Et je suis ravie d'avoir obtenu l'accord de Christi pour vous offrir ici son œuvre en français. J'essaierai de vous apporter un rendu le plus proche possible de l'original. Toutes vos remarques et conseils sont les bienvenus. Il s'agit ici de mon premier vrai gros travail de traduction et le morceau auquel je m'attaque n'est pas des moindres ^^. Contrairement à l'auteur, je n'ai pas le luxe de m'offrir trois bêtas, aussi toutes les fautes de ce texte sont de moi en attendant que j'en trouve une ! J'ai volontairement gardé les noms des demeures/comtés/etc en anglais, tout comme le Miss au lieu de Mademoiselle, car je trouve personnellement que ça sonne mieux (et nous plonge mieux dans le style britannique de l'époque).

Sachez également que toutes vos reviews seront retransmises à l'auteur, ne vous privez donc pas.  
La fic en version originale est déjà terminée. Elle comporte seize chapitres. Je vais tenter de poster le plus régulièrement possible, aussi rapidement que me le permettra mon emploi du temps.  
Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette longue introduction, je vous laisse maintenant avec le premier chapitre.

* * *

--

"La vie semble n'être qu'une rapide succession de temps morts qui nous occupent."

_Mansfield Park_

--

Les petites villes sont des mondes à elles-seules, prévisibles autant dans leur ennui que dans leurs intrigues. Le village de Gateshire, en Angleterre, ne dérogeait pas à la règle - depuis longtemps il avait établi son propre quotidien et ses personnages à scandale, et se complaisait dans cette vie mondaine. Le courrier arrivait tous les mercredi, le sermon du dimanche finissait toujours en onze minutes et chacun savait que la fille du cordonnier de la ville pouvait réparer une chaussure une semaine et demi avant même que son père n'ait commencé.

Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas du mode de vie le plus excitant, mais la plupart des habitants de Gateshire le trouvait suffisamment acceptable. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, quelque part où aller, et quelqu'un sur qui jaser. Et si tous ces évènements, qui semblaient importants un temps, étaient plus tard considérer comme insignifiants, et bien, il existait des choses bien pires que de vivre une petite vie sans danger (tout du moins sans danger de grandes conséquences).

Bien sûr, rien ne dure jamais éternellement, pas même dans un endroit comme Gateshire. Des gens viennent, des gens partent, et la société s'adapte comme il lui convient. Un évènement qui entraîna un tel changement dans la société fut la nouvelle que la propriété de Cheyenne au Nord de la ville, si longtemps abandonnée, avait finalement été achetée.

Bien que ce n'était pas la plus grande des propriétés locales, Cheyenne Manor arrivait à une proche seconde place. Quiconque pouvait seulement se permettre d'acquérir un tel bien, même sans avoir jamais été aperçu, était digne de nombreuses spéculations. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les rumeurs commencent à circuler au sujet de ce nouveau propriétaire et de ses antécédents.

Une des vérités apparemment convenue universellement était qu'il s'agissait d'un respectable héros de guerre de l'armée qui avait malheureusement pris sa retraite avant son temps. Ce simple fait était le seul détail dont l'ensemble de la population pouvait convenir. Les autres informations étaient si différentes, et certaines tellement ridicules, que personne ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec son arrivée prochaine.

Certains insistèrent sur le fait qu'il avait épousé une sauvage étrangère et passé un certain temps à vivre parmi son peuple en Afrique – et pas dans un des ports les plus civilisés mis en place dans la partie méridionale du continent. Certains avaient entendu dire qu'il était sourd-muet après avoir perdu ses sens dans une bataille tenue secrètement sur une terre lointaine. Il y eut des rumeurs de vendettas sanglantes et de passe-temps exotique et quelques horribles tragédies, le tout si confus qu'il en perdait tout sens.

Le plus troublant pour certains était peut-être son supposé héritage irlandais, mais l'on rejetait aisément l'idée car personne ne connaissait un seul irlandais assez riche pour se permettre un luxe tel que celui du grand Cheyenne Manor.

--

En réalité, le Colonel Jack O'Neill était bel et bien irlandais, mais le lien était si lointain que tout ce qu'il avait gardé de l'île, souvent maudite en ces terres, était son nom de famille et son sens de l'humour quelque peu contestable.

Quant aux autres rumeurs, et bien, il y avait un étrange mélange de vrai et de faux que seul l'homme lui-même aurait pu clarifier – et il n'était certainement pas pressé d'en faire autant. Quand il arriva enfin, juste après la semis du printemps, les rumeurs furent laissées de côté tandis que les gens se fascinèrent pour la singularité réelle de l'homme.

Il avait apporté avec lui quelques maigres biens, deux domestiques et un homme d'affaires nommé Walter Harriman à l'efficacité notoire. Peut-être le plus scandaleux était-il encore son dernier compagnon de voyage – un homme grand, imposant et visiblement étranger, qui chevauchait dans des robes aux tissus inconnus et dont la couleur de peau était aussi foncée que la terre fraîchement labourée. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, des tatouages dans une langue inconnue étincelaient sur sa peau en noir et or et son nom ne ressemblait à aucun nom chrétien que les habitants de Gateshire n'aient jamais entendu – Teal'c.

La ville en général aurait été capable de digérer ces bizarreries assez facilement, surtout pour un militaire haut-gradé muni d'une telle richesse (et qui plus est, de si belle prestance et apparence) tel que l'était le Colonel O'Neill. Mais avant que la ville n'ait eu une chance de s'en accommoder, le comportement du nouveau venu se fit davantage contestable. Il refusa de rendre visite à quiconque, y compris ses voisins les plus proches les Langford, qui étaient largement reconnus et respectés. Lorsque les gens vinrent lui rendre visite, comme la bienséance l'exige envers un nouveau voisin, il fut tour à tour modérément civil ou carrément abrupt. Il rejeta les invitations aux bals et soirées. Généralement, il restait isolé dans sa demeure nouvellement acquise, sans trop se préoccuper de l'opinion de ceux qui l'entouraient, ce qui est, comme chacun le sait, le pire de tous les péchés dans une petite ville.

En réalité, il n'était pas dans ses intentions d'offenser qui que ce soit ; le Colonel O'Neill n'avait pour unique désir que d'être laissé seul et de s'occuper de ses propres affaires. La campagne, avait-il songé, offrirait plus de réconfort et de paix que l'agitation et le rythme accablant de la vie à Londres. Que l'idée ait ou non du mérite, il en était encore incertain.

Deux semaines après son arrivée, le consensus général était que Gateshire était tout sauf impressionné par le Colonel O'Neill. Derrière les portes closes cependant, personne n'avait été l'objet de tant de conversations depuis que la nièce du Comte Langford, Vala Maldoran, s'était enfuie avec une bande de gitans nomades alors qu'elle rendait visite à son grand-oncle pour l'été. Les hommes pensaient tour à tour qu'il était impoli et brillant, les femmes le pensaient mystérieux et romantique, et les enfants commençaient à se défier de se faufiler sur les terres de Cheyenne Manor en guise de test de bravoure.

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, Jack O'Neill restait inconscient de tout cela.


	2. Chapter 2

--

"Son attitude nécessitait l'intimité pour être plaisante."

_Raison et sentiments_

--

La situation aurait pu restée en l'état pour un certain temps si le hasard ne s'en était pas mêlé en une série d'évènements imprévus. Le premier fut l'habitude que le Colonel O'Neill avait prise de se promener chaque matin, explorant ainsi les forêts et champs de son nouveau domaine. Le second fut que la clôture qui séparait sa propriété de celle de son voisin était dans un état de délabrement assez pitoyable, et les moutons des deux demeures erraient de part et d'autre de la frontière depuis un certain temps. Le troisième fut que les Carter, les dits voisins et résidents de longue date de Vorash Hall, étaient peut-être encore plus dépréciés que le colonel lui-même pour leur singularité.

Séparément, aucun des faits ne se serait révélé particulièrement notable, mais combinés, ils conduisirent le Colonel O'Neill à errer sans but à travers les bois, à la limite de sa propriété, quand une chaussure boueuse tomba d'un arbre et atterrit avec force sur le sommet de son crâne.

Naturellement perplexe, il se pencha pour ramasser le sujet de son offense. "Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que ...?"

"Je ne l'ai pas jeté sur vous," dit une voix indéniablement féminine depuis l'arbre qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui. "Elle a juste glissé."

Son regard passa de la chaussure à l'arbre, puis de l'arbre à la chaussure. "Je ne suis pas certain de vous croire."

"Vous avez déjà essayé de grimper à un arbre avec une chaussure pareille ? Pas vraiment pratique. Aucune prise."

"Alors, pourquoi ne portiez-vous pas des chaussures plus appropriées dans ce cas ?" demanda t'il, sans prendre la peine de demander avant tout pourquoi sa mystérieuse interlocutrice se trouvait au sommet d'un arbre. Il supposa que ceci lui serait révélé en temps voulu.

"Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais grimper aux arbres aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?" souligna-t'elle de manière rationnelle. "Mais d'ici j'ai la meilleure vue possible de la clôture, et j'ai besoin de savoir où elle est brisée." Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant d'ajouter, "Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurai dû jeté cette chaussure sur vous."

Se sentant plus qu'un peu déconcerté par cette affirmation venant d'une mystérieuse étrangère perchée dans un arbre, le colonel fixa son regard aux branches au dessus de lui. "Ai-je fait quelque chose pour mériter votre colère ?"

"La clôture est sur votre propriété et donc de votre responsabilité. Pourtant, quand vous la négligez, c'est ma brebis qui s'égare. Donc, à part la laisser dans son lamentable état de délabrement actuel, non, vous n'avez rien fait pour me provoquer. Mais je suis certaine que vous finirez par le faire. Considérez la chaussure comme une avance sur vos torts futurs."

Jack O'Neill n'était pas vraiment le plus cultivé concernant les situations de la vie quotidienne, encore moins lorsqu'elles impliquaient des pantoufles rebelles. Ne connaissant donc pas vraiment la réponse convenable à cela, il dit simplement ce qui lui vint à l'esprit. "Dans ce cas, ne devrais-je pas recevoir la deuxième ? Il vaut mieux prendre de l'avance sur ces choses, vous savez."

Un son se rapprochant étrangement d'un grognement indélicat se fit entendre juste avant que la dite chaussure n'arrive droit sur lui. Il réussit à attraper celle-ci avant qu'elle ne rencontre quoi que ce soit de vital. "Et bien, vous êtes assurément un homme singulier et unique dans votre genre."

"Venant de la jeune fille dans l'arbre, je vais prendre cela comme un compliment."

"Ah, mais je ne vais pas rester dans cet arbre plus longtemps. Je descends." corrigea-t'elle juste avant qu'un jupon boueux et des chevilles blanches n'apparaissent dans sa ligne de vue. Il se détourna comme tout bon gentleman se devait de le faire, du moins il le supposait – pas qu'il se sentit particulièrement comme un gentleman à ce moment précis.

Ou qu'il ne se soit jamais perçu ainsi en fait. Pourtant, il semblait préférable d'au moins essayer de le paraître.

Un petit bruit retentit lorsqu'un corps heurta le sol derrière lui, et quand il se retourna, il aperçut enfin sa femme mystère. Pas aussi jeune qu'elle ne lui avait semblé, décida-t'il en étudiant son visage rosi. Mais magnifique d'une manière peu commune, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux d'or bouclés, et un sourire différent de tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu – et le Colonel O'Neill avait vu beaucoup en son temps. "Puis-je avoir un nom à ajouter au visage de mon agresseur ?" demanda-t'il, essayant d'être charmant.

"Samantha Carter. Mon père possède Vorash Hall, juste au Sud d'ici. Et vous êtes le Colonel O'Neill."

"Comment avez-vous... ?"

Elle lui prit une chaussure des mains, puis l'autre, s'appuyant sur son épaule pour garder l'équilibre pendant qu'elle les enfilait, comme si une démonstration si désinvolte d'intimité était un événement courant. "Les nouvelles vont vite à Gateshire, les rumeurs plus vite encore. Vous êtes assez tristement célèbre ces jours-ci."

Incertain de la manière dont il devait se sentir à ce sujet, le colonel décida de contourner complètement la question. "Et bien, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, et celle de vos chaussures volantes. Et je vais m'assurer d'envoyer quelqu'un pour s'occuper de cette clôture aussitôt que je serai rentré."

Elle eut la grâce de paraître légèrement embarrassée par l'incident maintenant qu'elle avait les pieds sur terre, au propre comme au figuré. "Merci à vous, pour la clôture et le reste."

Sans doute était-ce l'influence de Teal'c, mais il s'inclina légèrement en guise de réponse. "Bien sûr."

Apparemment troublée, Miss Carter rougit. "Oui, bien... Je devrais rentrer. Mr. Siler, mon homme d'affaires, voulait examiner les impôts locaux cet après-midi."

Surpris malgré lui, O'Neill parla avant d'avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. "Est-ce vraiment un sujet dont vous devriez vous soucier ?"

Tendue, Miss Carter le dévisagea sans convenance. "Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une femme ?"

Il était certain qu'il n'existait pas de bonne réponse à une telle question. "Et bien, il n'est pas habituel pour une dame de votre rang de s'occuper de tels problèmes." Il avait sans doute oublié beaucoup concernant la haute bourgeoisie britannique pendant ses années de voyages, mais il se rappelait clairement de cela.

"Peut-être. Toutefois, je ne suis pas vraiment 'habituelle'."

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna rapidement à travers les arbres, laissant derrière elle un colonel quelque peu perplexe. Il se demanda combien il faudrait de temps à Walter pour découvrir ce qu'il pourrait à propos de sa nouvelle voisine – pour une fois, il montrait un intérêt certain pour la question.

--

Walter aurait peu de difficultés à découvrir des informations sur la famille Carter, ou même sur Samantha Carter en particulier – elle était un des sujets de discussions favoris en ville. Il semblait que son existence tout entière n'ait été qu'une série de bévues sociales, chacune plus choquante et inconvenante que la précédente. Elles avaient débuté dans son enfance et continuaient aussi récemment que la semaine dernière – bien que si les colporteurs de ragots avaient eu vent de l'incident dans les bois cet après-midi, cette estimation aurait été révisée une fois de plus.

La famille Carter était respectée et ridiculisée dans une proportion presque identique. Ils descendaient d'une longue et riche lignée de haute naissance, et le Général Carter était largement reconnu comme un héros de l'armée royale. Toutefois, son absence presque constante depuis la mort de sa femme, il y avait de cela près de deux décennies, ne convenait à personne à Gateshire, et le fait qu'il laissait sa fille diriger sa propriété plutôt que d'engager un quelconque gérant était considéré par certains comme totalement offensant. Par chance, il était rarement présent pour que qui que ce soit lui en fasse la remarque et quand il l'était, personne n'aurait osé lui en parler.

Samantha elle-même était le véritable objet de préoccupation dans l'esprit de nombreux citoyens. La disgrâce d'être élevée sans modèle féminin dont elle pourrait parler était une mauvaise chose en soi, et son comportement ne faisait que mettre en avant le manque de délicatesse à laquelle une telle négligence avait donné lieu. Avec son entêtement naturel, son obstination et son franc-parler, l'opinion générale était qu'elle en savait beaucoup trop sur les affaires, les mathématiques et les sciences et pas assez sur les sujets convenables tels que la musique, l'art ou la broderie. (En vérité, elle était une pianiste accomplie – mais seulement parce qu'elle l'avait lié aux maths dans son enfance, calculant les fréquences des octaves et des intervalles. Rien ne mettait les nerfs de Samantha plus à vif qu'un accord dissonant.)

Malheureusement, en dépit de ses nombreux défauts, il était difficile d'éprouver une réelle antipathie pour Samantha Carter. Elle possédait une brillante intelligence, même au travers de son tempérament parfois considérable, ainsi que le don de charmer sans effort particulier, don qui lui avait servi en plus d'une occasion. Il était aussi l'origine de ce qui était sans doute la plus grande tache sur sa réputation de jeune femme respectable – la longue liste de fiancés délaissés dont elle pouvait se vanter. La plupart des gens avait perdu le compte exact du nombre d'hommes qui avaient papillonné dans la vie de Samantha, mais le fait était qu'ils avaient été à la fois un grand nombre et tous sciemment rejetés.

Mais rien de tout cela n'importait là où elle se rendait ce matin – lors d'une visite à l'une de ses locataires et plus proches amies, Janet Fraiser.

Sa longue camaraderie avec la sage-femme de la ville était un autre coup porté au parcours de Samantha pour l'opinion publique. En plus d'être d'un ou deux degrés inférieure à Samantha sur l'échelle sociale, Janet Fraiser était généralement considérée comme une menace publique – jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se trouve au milieu d'un accouchement difficile, bien sûr.

Mrs. Fraiser s'était mariée jeune, et si son époux avait été un bon parti pour quelqu'un de sa condition, un homme d'âge moyen venant d'une famille relativement prospère de fermiers, ce mariage avait connu de nombreuses discordes conjugales. Après trois ans, elle quitta son mari, décidant d'elle-même de déménager dans un petit cottage sur la propriété des Carter, payé grâce aux profits de sa profession et des divers autres services médicaux qu'elle offrait aux gens de passage. Lorsque celui qui avait été son mari mourut de façon inattendue dans un accident d'agriculture, plusieurs années plus tard, elle ne sembla sincèrement pas perturbée par la nouvelle – elle ne revêtit jamais le traditionnel noir d'une veuve en deuil.

Pour aggraver les choses, il y a de ça plusieurs années, elle avait assisté une jeune servante qui s'était retrouvée mère de famille en dehors de toute union. Ça avait été un accouchement difficile et alors qu'elle avait réussi à sauver le bébé, la jeune mère n'y avait pas survécu. Au lieu de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle en envoyant l'enfant dans un orphelinat de la ville, Janet avait choisi de prendre le nouveau-né sous son aile, l'élevant seule. Miss Carter avait été la seule personne sur trois provinces qui avait soutenu sa décision, elle était donc devenue la marraine de l'enfant. Ainsi une amitié, encore intacte à ce jour, s'était forgée, au grand mépris de l'opinion générale.

Bien sûr, Samantha Carter avait renoncé depuis longtemps à se soucier de l'avis du grand public, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne s'inquiétait pas de se promener sur la voie en allant voir son amie, ce matin pas plus qu'un autre.

"Bonjour Cassie," elle interpella la fillette qui suspendait du linge sur une corde dans la cour.

Saisissant le prétexte pour abandonner sa corvée ménagère, la jeune fille de onze ans courut vers elle avec enthousiasme, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte si serrée que Samantha eut du mal à respirer. Avec regret, la jeune femme pensa que si tout le monde pouvait montrer son affection si facilement, le monde serait un endroit beaucoup plus convivial. "Sam ! Est-ce que nous savions que vous veniez ?"

"Non, j'étais en route pour la maison et j'ai pensé que j'allais m'arrêter. Où se trouve ta mère ?"

"Dans la cuisine. Elle écrasait quelque chose la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié."

En plus d'être sage-femme, Janet avait un talent certain pour faire des cataplasmes et toute sorte de thés. Tout le monde en ville les utilisaient, bien que personne ne le reconnaissent. Janet n'y prêtait pas particulièrement attention tant qu'elle était payée.

Après une dernière accolade, Samantha entra dans la petite maison, se baissant pour éviter le seuil bas de la porte, et sourit à la vue de son amie, les mains dans des herbes jusqu'aux coudes. "Ah, tu es là."

Janet sourit, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier pour aller saluer son amie. "Oui, comme d'habitude. Quelle agréable surprise ! Est-ce que tu restes longtemps ? Je pourrais faire du thé."

"Malheureusement, non. J'ai quelques affaires qui n'attendent que moi. Je les ai éludées jusque là, mais tu sais comme ces choses ont tendance à s'accumuler lorsque l'on y prête pas attention. Je viens juste voir si tu n'aurais pas de ce cataplasme pour les coupures et écorchures que je pourrais t'acheter."

Un placard dans le coin de la pièce contenait de mystérieux bocaux et bouteilles ; Janet en sortit un et le lui tendit. "Ne sois pas ridicule, prend-le. Qu'est-ce que Mr. Siler s'est fait cette fois ?"

Mr. Siler était connu dans tout le comté comme étant un des meilleurs hommes qui puissent être – et aussi l'un des plus prédisposé aux accidents. "Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre. Je sais qu'il a été question d'une charrue. Une minute il allait bien, la suivante il avait une nouvelle entaille."

La femme légèrement plus âgée hocha la tête sereinement. "Les hommes sont comme des enfants à cet égard – et bien d'autres." Rapidement exaspérée par le sujet du sexe opposé, Janet tourna son regard vers Samantha et son apparence quelque peu anarchique, qui n'était pas vraiment si rare. "Tu devrais vraiment essayer de porter ces vieux pantalons de ton père si tu vas gambader dans la nature comme tu le fais. Beaucoup plus pratique."

Étudiant d'un air piteux ses jupons boueux, une partie de Samantha acquiesça silencieusement. "Oui, enfin, un scandale à la fois. J'ai été assez inconvenante pour la journée, et il n'est pas encore midi."

Ravie (mais, tout à son honneur, essayant de ne pas le paraître), Janet sourit. "Raconte."

Agitant ses mains comme pour balayer l'ensemble de la question dans le néant, Samantha fit plaisir à sa chère amie et commença à rapporter les évènements de la matinée. "Je vérifiais l'état des clôtures ce matin, et je suis tombée sur le nouveau propriétaire de Cheyenne Manor."

"Donc il existe." fit remarquer Janet, acerbe. "Et ? Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?"

Hésitante quant à ses sentiments sur le sujet, Samantha s'irrita sur la question. "Vexant. Et divertissant. Et... Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre, en fait."

Janet savait que pour Samantha, une telle incertitude était un évènement tout à faire rare. "J'étais dans un arbre et il, enfin, je l'ai abordé."

Son amie cligna des yeux de surprise. "Samantha, je sais que j'ai insisté pour que tu pousses les limites de ton rôle en société, mais même moi je pense que c'est aller un peu trop loin."

"Oh, non ! C'était un accident. Ma chaussure a glissé." La peau délicate de ses joues pâles prit quelques couleurs alors qu'elle admettait, "Je pense qu'il a du voir ma cheville."

Ce à quoi Janet leva simplement les yeux. "Que le ciel nous protège !"

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Merci d'avoir suivi ce deuxième chapitre. Merci à mes premiers revieweurs, je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire de Christi vous intéresse. Et n'ayant jamais lu Jane Austen en français, j'espère que mon style et mes choix de traduction ne viendront pas altérer l'univers.


	3. Chapter 3

--

"La méthode de l'un pourrait être aussi efficace que celle d'un autre, mais nous préfèrerons tous la nôtre."

_Persuasion_

--

Walter Harriman avait guetté le retour de son employeur toute la matinée. Donc quand l'homme s'approcha de la maison par l'est, il fut si soulagé qu'il ne remarqua pas au premier coup d'œil le changement résolu dans l'attitude du colonel O'Neill. "Monsieur," dit-il en suivant pas à pas l'ex-militaire, "J'ai plusieurs formulaires à vous faire signer. Et du courrier est arrivé ce matin. Vous avez reçu trois invitations à dîner et une à un bal, vous devez les prendre en considération. Et enfin, la gouvernante a porté à mon attention un problème assez ennuyeux..."

O'Neill lui accorda à peine un regard, un évènement qui arrivait trop souvent au goût de Walter. "Oui, oui, Walter, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez gérer tout ça. Avez-vous vu Teal'c ?"

En fait, Walter se faisait un devoir de toujours savoir où se trouvait l'homme exotique, d'une part car O'Neill le lui demanderait inévitablement, et d'autre part car il craignait légèrement l'homme en question. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était à l'étude. Monsieur, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous regardiez certains de ces..."

Pendant un moment béni, Walter crut qu'il faisait des progrès car O'Neill _prit_ effectivement certains des articles qu'il avait vaguement brandi dans sa direction. Cependant, alors qu'ils évoluaient dans la maison, il ne leur accorda guère plus qu'un coup d'œil et se mit plutôt à appeler de vive voix, "Teal'c ! Oh, Teeeaaaaal'c..."

Sans avertissement, le grand homme noir apparut silencieusement. "Je suis là, O'Neill."

Walter fit un bon d'un pied de haut au son de sa voix et passa les cinq minutes suivantes à prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. O'Neill, bien sûr, ne tressaillit même pas.

"Teal'c, bien ! Écoutez, il y a une barrière qui a besoin de réparations. Envie de me prêter main forte ?"

À ces mots, Walter ressentit le besoin pressant de l'interrompre. "Monsieur, pour ça, nous pouvons vraiment envoyer quelqu'un qui..."

Teal'c s'inclina légèrement. "Je serais heureux de vous assister dans votre tâche, O'Neill."

Walter soupira. Bien _sûr_ qu'il en serait heureux.

"Excellent ! " Tout en parcourant vaguement la salle d'étude du regard, O'Neill continua, "Nous aurons besoin d'outils..."

Reconnaissant une cause désormais perdue, Walter le renseigna, "Aux écuries, Monsieur. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un rassembler le matériel nécessaire."

Pour cela, il reçut une tape enthousiaste sur le dos. "Merci Walter !"

L'homme lui fit juste un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie, se demandant à nouveau pourquoi il avait accepté ce poste.

–

Ayant fini de régler la plupart de ses affaires, Samantha Carter se retrouva avec un peu de temps à elle. Bien sûr, même si elle excellait dans beaucoup de domaines (quoi qu'en pense l'opinion publique), rester à ne rien faire n'était pas un de ceux-là.

Heureusement, son bon ami Daniel Jackson lui avait rendu visite la veille, et prouvant quel ami merveilleux il était, lui avait fourni plusieurs des plus récentes revues scientifiques. Il n'y avait pas un jour où Samantha ne se réjouissait pas de l'amitié de Daniel Jackson, et de ce fait remerciait les évènements qui l'avaient conduit à sa position assez unique dans la société. Il était indéniable que sa lignée était parmi les meilleures du pays, et c'était encore peu dire. Cependant, dans sa jeunesse, il avait été victime de circonstances tragiques – ses deux parents ayant péris dans un accident maritime.

N'ayant aucune relation disposée ou en mesure de s'occuper de lui, la vie aurait été très cruelle avec le pauvre Daniel si le destin n'était pas intervenu par le biais de Lord Langford, le Comte d'Abydos. Il résidait à Abydos Abbey, dans la partie sud de Gateshire et était l'un des citoyens les plus estimés de la ville. Son seul enfant, une fille nommée Catherine, s'était résolue à ne pas se marier après avoir perdu son fiancé dans une mystérieuse disparition en mer des décennies plus tôt. Sans plus aucun espoir d'héritier, Lord Langford avait recueilli Daniel, qui s'était déjà révélé être un enfant particulièrement brillant.

Tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance pour Samantha si ce n'est que Daniel avait ainsi accès à plusieurs des plus récentes publications dans les domaines de la recherche scientifique, un sujet sur lequel Samantha pouvait s'étendre pendant d'interminables heures. Toujours obligeant et prêt à encourager son amie à poursuivre sa passion quelque peu singulière, Daniel apportait normalement tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver quand il lui rendait visite, et hier n'avait pas fait exception.

Après avoir récupéré joyeusement l'une de ces brochures, Samantha se mit en route à travers les collines, préférant faire sa lecture dans la solitude de la campagne plutôt que dans la maison qui semblait toujours trop confinée et surpeuplée de domestiques. Même si elle marchait sans se préoccuper de sa destination, ce ne fut peut-être pas seulement par hasard qu'elle se retrouva à errer à l'extrême limite de la vaste propriété de sa famille.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Samantha était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle prêtait très peu attention à ce qui l'entourait, y compris les bruits de conversation et le martèlement rapportés par le vent. Elle fut violemment tirée de la rêverie dans laquelle la plongeait ses sciences seulement lorsqu'un très bruyant, et vraiment très impoli, juron s'éleva dans les airs d'une voix définitivement masculine, une voix qu'elle avait déjà reconnu : celle du Colonel O'Neill.

Relevant les yeux, elle fut surprise de se trouver si près du colonel et de son compagnon. Les deux hommes la fixaient du regard, bien que le colonel agitait la main qu'il semblait avoir franchement frappée avec un marteau un instant plus tôt. Mais plus surprenante encore que son expression choquée et douloureuse ou que l'apparence visiblement étrangère de son compagnon, était la constatation que les deux hommes (qui, semblait-il, avaient travaillé en extérieur depuis un moment) s'étaient complètement dépourvus de leurs chemises, ne laissant visible à la lumière du soleil qu'une étendue de musculature hâlée et en sueur.

"Oh. Oh ! Oh, je... Je suis navrée. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'immiscer sur votre propriété. J'étais juste... et bien, je ne prêtais pas réellement attention où j'allais, voyez-vous, et..." Elle commença à reculer, embarrassée. "Je m'en excuse."

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de fuir complètement, O'Neill l'appela. "Miss Carter ! Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien. Comme j'en ai été informé ce matin, les terres à l'est de cette clôture n'appartiennent qu'à vous et à vous seule – vous ne vous êtes immiscée nulle part."

Samantha se retourna à nouveau vers eux, tout en se demandant si elle se remettrait jamais de cette expérience mortifiante. Elle tenta de faire amende honorable en faisant tout son possible pour poser son regard partout ailleurs que sur les deux hommes devant elle. "Oui, et bien... Tout de même..."

O'Neill haussa simplement les épaules. "Ne laissez pas cela vous préoccuper plus longtemps." Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre eux et Samantha se déplaça silencieusement, se demandant s'il existait une certaine leçon de savoir-vivre qu'elle aurait manqué qui permettait des situations telles que celle-ci. "Oh ! Miss Carter, voici mon camarade et ami, Teal'c. Teal'c, Miss Carter."

La curiosité prit le pas sur son embarras et Samantha exécuta une élégante révérence à l'intention de l'homme imposant. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur."

Le salut de l'étranger consista à incliner la tête – majestueux et étrangement flatteur. "Vous de même, Miss Carter."

Trouvant son attitude calme apaisante pour ses nerfs surmenés, Samantha étudia les marques qui ornaient son corps. Quand elle réalisa qu'il la regardait faire, elle rougit légèrement. "Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être impolie, je les admirais simplement. Êtes-vous d'origine égyptienne ? Elles semblent très similaires à des inscriptions que mon père m'envoie à l'occasion dans ses lettres."

Son intérêt, plutôt que d'être offensant, sembla plaire à Teal'c et surprendre O'Neill. "En effet, Miss Carter, je suis originaire d'Égypte, bien que j'ai beaucoup voyagé depuis ce temps."

"Il me semble, oui", répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement amusé. Bien qu'il ne rit pas en retour, elle pensa voir une pointe d'humour dans son regard profond et cela l'apaisa davantage.

Après un court moment de silence, fréquent entre de nouvelles connaissances, O'Neill lança un nouveau sujet, tout en essayant d'atteindre subtilement son vêtement abandonné. "Que lisiez-vous ? Vous étiez si captivée..."

Regardant sa brochure étonnamment oubliée, elle y fit courir ses doigts un moment. "Oh. _Une Étude Expérimentale Concernant la Source de Chaleur qui Résulte de la Friction_."

O'Neill marqua une pause dans ses mouvements fluides pour boutonner sa chemise, semblant légèrement perplexe. "Je vous demande pardon ?"

_"Une Étude Expérimentale Concernant la Source de Chaleur qui Résulte de la Friction."_ récita t'elle à nouveau. "C'est une nouvelle théorie de Benjamin Thompson sur la validité du vieux modèle calorique de la thermodynamique. Très controversée, car il conteste le vieux précepte qui..." Voyant qu'il affichait une sorte de regard étrangement vitreux, elle s'arrêta. "C'est juste un peu de lecture légère." lui offrit-elle d'un air penaud.

Pendant un instant il n'eut aucune réaction, puis le coin de sa bouche se changea en une sorte de demi-sourire que Samantha trouva étrangement séduisant. Il la divertit même du fait qu'il était en train de nouer sa cravate complètement incorrectement. "Bien sûr. Et dire que nous pensions être hautement intellectuels dans nos maigres tentatives pour réparer la clôture."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leur travail puis revint à lui. "Absolument pas. Vous vous y prenez mal."

–

En étudiant la barrière, Jack ne vit pas quelle faute il avait pu commettre, et n'était donc pas entièrement certain de ce dont Miss Carter parlait. "J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. J'ai façonné ces jointures d'après le reste de la clôture qui entoure ma propriété."

"Oui, pour le malheur de tous vos voisins.", répondit-elle, accroupie à côté de lui, et une main étrangement compétente posée sur le bois d'une armature. "L'ancien propriétaire de votre demeure se préoccupait davantage de son portefeuille que du bien-être de ses voisins, ou même de ses animaux. De ce fait, l'ensemble de vos clôtures ont été construites rapidement et à moindre coût. Mais si vous prenez un peu plus de temps et renforcez les piliers de soutien ici et ici, ils vous dureront deux fois plus longtemps. Peut-être plus encore si les hivers ne sont pas trop rudes."

Maintenant qu'elle lui indiquait précisément l'emplacement des défauts, ils semblaient manifestement évidents, expliquant l'inclinaison générale de la clôture qui l'avait laissé perplexe. Même Teal'c sembla impressionné par l'assurance silencieuse qui se dégageait des explications de Miss Carter, car même dans son pays, trouver une telle connaissance chez une femme était effectivement très rare.

Cherchant quelque chose à dire qui n'offenserait pas la femme qui, comme il avait déjà pu le constater, pouvait être irritée par les considérations envers son sexe, le Colonel O'Neill s'éclaircit finalement la voix. "Et bien, il semble que j'ai un problème dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle lui jeta un regard confus aussi précisa-t'il, "Je ne souhaite être la source d'aucun dérangement pour mes voisins. Ils ne me connaissent pas bien pour le moment et je doute que laisser mes frontières dans un état si discutable ne joue en ma faveur. "

Non qu'il était préoccupé par ce genre de chose – honnêtement, il accordait peu d'importance à l'opinion d'autrui. Pourtant, il y avait un problème et on lui avait présenté une solution – il semblait donc naturel d'agir dans cette situation. "Nous commencerons à remédier à ce sujet dès demain. Nous irons peut-être lentement mais la majorité des réparations devrait être faite avant la fin de la saison."

Au moins maintenant, il avait quelque chose pour occuper son temps. Il se lassait de chercher, aux abords du lac, des emplacements pour pêcher où Walter ne pourrait pas le trouver facilement.

Miss Carter resta à genoux à côté de lui, ses yeux fixés sur ses traits, l'étudiant. "Si vous voulez..." commença-t'elle d'une voix hésitante. "Je veux dire, si vous vous en souciez, et bien. Je connais le périmètre de votre propriété presque aussi bien que la mienne, et en extrapolant les éléments géographiques ainsi que les modes de pâturage des moutons, je pense pouvoir vous montrer quelles zones ont le plus besoin d'entretien. Si vous le souhaitez."

O'Neill n'avait vraiment pas saisi grand chose de cela, mais il comprit _bien_ que son offre impliquait de passer une période considérable avec l'insolite dame, et il trouvait l'idée séduisante. "Ça ne vous ennuie pas ? Je ne veux pas vous éloigner de vos importantes responsabilités trop longtemps."

Son visage afficha à nouveau une expression étrange, comme si elle s'était attendue à être réprimandée pour une telle offre. "Non, ça ne m'ennuie pas."

"Très bien alors. Teal'c et moi vous rencontrerons ici... demain midi ?"

Elle sourit et devant une telle expression, il était impossible de ne pas sourire, même légèrement, en retour. "Oui, ce sera très bien." Elle se tourna vers Teal'c et s'inclina en une légère révérence, avant de prendre congé.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent descendre la colline jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. "Teal'c ?"

"Oui, O'Neill ?"

"Je... elle n'est pas... elle est très... différente, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet."

* * *

Note de la traductrice : L'article scientifique que lit Sam existe réellement et s'intitule en version originale _"An Experimental Enquiry Concerning the Source of the Heat which is Excited by Friction"_. J'ai tenté tant bien que mal d'en faire une traduction correcte faute d'en avoir trouvé une directement sur la toile. Si je suis passée totalement à côté du concept scientifique de la chose, je m'en excuse humblement.

Un grand merci à Ellana-san pour ses conseils et ses corrections.


	4. Chapter 4

--

"Ce n'est pas le temps ou les opportunités qui déterminent l'intimité – mais uniquement le tempérament. Sept ans sont parfois insuffisants pour faire vraiment connaissance avec quelqu'un, et sept jours sont plus que suffisants dans d'autre cas."

_Raison et Sentiments_

--

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva sur une journée brumeuse et légèrement pluvieuse, ce qui n'était pas rare pour une ville balnéaire telle que Gateshire. Pourtant, Samantha se mit en route vers le lieu de rendez-vous de bonne heure afin d'éviter tout retard. Après tout, la ponctualité était l'une des premières leçons que vous appreniez en tant que fille de général.

Sa jument était heureuse d'être hors du corral, trottant dans la boue sans protester. Le brouillard s'amincit à mesure qu'elle gravit la colline, et elle fut momentanément surprise de voir le Colonel O'Neill et Teal'c déjà présents, l'attendant patiemment à cheval sur deux hongres.

La veille, elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa soirée à penser à eux. Ils étaient des curiosités à Gateshire, et en tant que curiosité de longue date elle-même, c'était là quelque chose qu'elle pouvait apprécier. Plus que cela cependant, elle s'interrogeait sur leurs antécédents – qu'est-ce qui motivait un homme qui à tout point de vu était en bonne voie pour devenir Général à prendre sa retraite et déménager brusquement à la campagne ? Quel genre d'homme était-il pour inspirer chez un étranger le désir de le suivre à travers les mers pour faire de même ? Y avait-il une sordide histoire ici, comme certains le suspectaient, ou s'agissait-il simplement de leur volonté respective de mettre fin à leur vie de soldat – Dieu savait que son père avait souvent envisager de faire de même, malgré son dévouement pour sa carrière militaire.

Elle supposa que rien de cela n'importait vraiment, mais le sujet restait tout de même bien présent à son esprit. Néanmoins, elle pouvait se convaincre de ne penser qu'au présent – pour l'instant, son monde se composait de clôtures et de moutons, et d'une compagnie agréable.

Arrêtant facilement sa monture près de la barrière, elle salua ses compagnons d'un hochement de tête. "Bonjour. Vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps, j'espère ?"

"Non, nous venons d'arriver", lui assura O'Neill. "Alors dites-nous, Miss Carter – quelle direction ?"

Elle pointa le Nord, là où la barrière s'étendait vers le bas de la colline dans la brume. "La plupart des dommages se trouvent au Nord – cette partie a été réparée il n'y a pas si longtemps."

Ils se mirent en route dans un silence agréable, et aurait continué ainsi un moment si Teal'c ne l'avait pas surprise en le brisant. "Vous possédez un bel animal, Samantha Carter."

Légèrement décontenancée par le compliment de l'homme stoïque, elle répondit sans vraiment y réfléchir. "Oh, oui. Jolinar était un cadeau de mon fiancé."

"Fiancé ?" répéta O'Neill avant qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte de ce qui lui avait échappé.

"Oh. Ex-fiancé. Martin Tokra. Un gentil homme – un avocat. Décédé aujourd'hui, il me semble." Voilà qui était intéressant d'un point de vue scientifique – elle pouvait s'_entendre_ elle-même divaguer, et pourtant, ne semblait pas capable de s'arrêter.

"... Ah. Jolinar ? C'est un nom intéressant, surtout pour un cheval", commenta O'Neill, qui avait la courtoisie d'ignorer le reste.

Samantha ne put s'empêcher de sourire, laissant ses doigts courir à travers l'épaisse crinière de l'animal. "Oui. Plus notre relation évoluait, plus il devenait évident que Martin était en fait toujours épris de son premier amour – une belle femme du nom de Jolinar. En fin de compte, elle a épousé l'homme et j'ai gardé le cheval."

Il afficha, même si légèrement, un sourire en coin, avec peut-être un brin de perplexité. "Et pourtant, vous avez donné son nom à l'animal ?"

En l'absence d'une meilleure réponse, Samantha haussa les épaules. "Une marque de remerciement, pourrait-on dire."

Si les deux hommes avaient été enclins à la moquerie, ils auraient ri d'elle à ce moment même, pensa-t-elle. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait obtenu un demi-sourire de chacun d'eux, ce qu'elle considéra être un bon début.

--

Une fois arrivés au premier emplacement qui avait réellement besoin de réparations, ils mirent pied à terre afin que Miss Carter puisse leur montrer une fois de plus tous les défauts de la construction – de préférence avec une explication composée de mots beaucoup plus courts, car le colonel n'avait vraiment pas entendu grand chose à sa dernière tentative : quelque chose à propos de leviers et de pivots et de forces gravitationnelles sur une pente par rapport à un plan horizontal, et après ça Jack avait cessé d'essayer de suivre.

Heureusement cette fois, comme si elle avait compris, Samantha pointa seulement du doigt l'extrémité d'une planche et dit, "Vous devez fixer ça ici."

_Voilà_ des instructions qu'il pouvait suivre. Il la regarda et sourit. "Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit ça la première fois ?"

"Je l'ai _fait_."

Jack était presque sûr que ce n'était pas le cas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Si Miss Carter disait que la barrière avait besoin d'être réparée, il la croyait sur parole – après tout, elle avait certainement plus d'expérience sur la question que lui ou Teal'c. Les spécificités de la situation n'étaient pas vraiment dans leurs attributions. "Si vous le dites", la taquina-t-il légèrement, ce dont il fut récompensé par un large sourire.

"Excusez-moi. À l'avenir j'essaierai de garder à l'esprit que je dois m'exprimer plus clairement dans votre intérêt."

"Un tel geste serait certes apprécié. Je ne suis pas sûr que ma constitution puisse endurer des questions d'un tel sérieux régulièrement."

En guise de réponse, elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel, une réaction délicieusement privée de toute réserve dont il se délecta. "D'une manière ou d'une autre, je pense que vous vous débrouillerez très bien."

"Vous m'accordez trop de mérite", lui assura-t-il, remarquant que ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller et venir de son visage à sa gorge. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mouvement très prononcé, mais il le déconcentrait légèrement. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il.

À sa grande surprise, la dame qui venait à l'instant de plaisanter avec lui si librement rougit. "Oh. Ce n'est rien. Enfin..." elle s'approcha de lui, levant vaguement les bras. "Ça vous ennuie si je... ?"

À dire vrai, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, mais il décida que tout prétexte pour toucher la si attrayante Miss Carter était légitime. À son hochement affirmatif, elle s'approcha davantage et ses mains vinrent se poser sur sa... cravate ?

Ses doigts agiles en défirent rapidement le nœud, et commencèrent à la renouer avant qu'il ait réalisé qu'il devait l'avoir mal attachée. Il ne savait pas si son soucis du détail était flatteur ou gênant, mais au moins elle eut la gentillesse de ne pas se moquer de lui à ce sujet.

En fait, quand elle remarqua ce qui devait être de la contrariété sur ses traits, elle sourit gentiment... "C'était une petite erreur – je n'aurai certainement rien remarqué, sauf que vous avez fait la même chose hier en la remettant."

"J'ai fait ça ?" demanda-t-il, surpris par l'information.

"Oui. Mon père a le même problème – il est tellement habitué à son uniforme qu'il trouve souvent les vêtements communs plus étranges pour lui que ne pourraient l'être les habits de Mr. Teal'c. Je ne saurais vous dire combien de fois j'ai dû réarranger certaines de ces tenues." Elle tira une dernière fois sur le tissu et s'écarta de lui, l'étudiant. "Là. Beaucoup mieux."

Il toucha le nœud et constata qu'il serrait nettement moins maintenant. Intéressant. "Mon héros."

Il fut empli d'une grande joie lorsque un autre regard au ciel et un soupir exaspéré furent ses seules réponses.


	5. Chapter 5

--

"La moitié du monde ne peut pas comprendre les plaisirs de l'autre."

_Emma_

--

Une semaine plus tard, Walter Harriman était à la limite de qu'il pouvait endurer. Il était pourtant conscient en prenant ce travail que son employeur était connu pour être difficile à gérer, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé la véritable étendue de la nature obtuse de l'homme. Au lieu de s'occuper des affaires qui avaient vraiment besoin de son attention, comme les demandes de ses locataires ou la restauration et la décoration future de l'aile Est, l'homme avait passé les sept derniers jours à la réparation de cette clôture, une tâche dont même le plus humble des fermiers aurait pu s'acquitter.

Qui plus est, O'Neill n'avait encore accepté aucune des invitations de la société locale. Aucune réception, partie de cartes ou bal dansant – en fait, Walter lui-même était plus largement connu de la société de Gateshire que l'homme pour lequel il travaillait, une constatation qui ne pouvait demeurer ainsi si l'on voulait que le Colonel Jack O'Neill ait une bonne réputation dans son nouveau voisinage.

Désespérant de modifier cet état de fait, Walter fut contraint de recourir à des mesures extrêmes. Après avoir attentivement considérer la chose, il décida que la meilleure façon de procéder serait tout simplement d'empêcher le colonel de poursuivre ses travaux. Ayant mis en place son dessein, il était prêt à recevoir O'Neill lorsqu'il vint, prévisible, le consulter un jeudi matin avec une expression incertaine.

"Walter", commença t'il, d'une voix confuse, "savez-vous où sont passés tous les clous ?"

"Les clous, monsieur ?" répéta Walter.

"Oui, pour la barrière. Il y en avait en abondance... Je ne pensais pas que Teal'c et moi en avions utilisés _autant_, mais aujourd'hui, il ne sont plus..." Sa voix s'estompa et il laissa son regard parcourir l'écurie comme si la réponse adéquate allait surgir tout à coup.

"Peut-être avez-vous épuisé le stock que nous avions. Je peux envoyer quelqu'un en ville pour en rapporter, si vous voulez."

"Je... Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Teal'c et moi pouvons y aller nous-même cet après-midi."

"Très bien, monsieur."

O'Neill se retira, semblant toujours dubitatif, et Walter soupira avec soulagement. Une excursion en ville était un début, quoique léger. De cette façon, les gens pourraient au moins l'apercevoir, et il serait obligé d'échanger quelques mots avec une petite poignée d'entre eux. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à décider de ce qu'il allait faire des treize boîtes de clous résidant en ce moment sous son lit.

--

Samantha Carter serra les dents et essaya de marcher un peu plus vite sans céder à l'envie de s'évanouir. Pour une fois, elle était vêtue d'une tenue totalement appropriée aux visites. Certes, il s'agissait là d'une raison suffisante pour être inconfortable, mais outre le fait de n'être pas familière à cet accoutrement formel, le seul corset qu'elle avait été en mesure de trouver ce matin était de surcroît au moins d'une taille trop petit. Elle avait repoussé l'achat d'un nouvel autre et souffrait maintenant de son atermoiement, à peine capable de respirer dans le sous-vêtement horriblement serré, et encore moins d'inspirer assez d'air pour lui permettre d'accélérer le pas vers la réception à laquelle elle était dangereusement sur le point d'être en retard.

Le thé qu'elle prenait une fois par mois avec Lady Travell était ce que Samantha considérait comme un mal nécessaire – un mal car la femme était tout ce que les gens pensaient que Samantha _devrait_ être et en rien ce qu'elle _souhaitait_ être réellement, mais nécessaire car perpétuer ces entretiens signifiait rester du bon côté de ce jugement étriqué, si cher à la communauté bourgeoise de Gateshire, et plus important encore, au Général Carter lui-même. Lors de cette complaisance qu'elle accordait rarement à l'opinion des autres, Samantha continuait d'enfiler sa plus seyante toilette, son corset le plus serré et ses bottes horriblement guindées dans le but de passer un triste après-midi par mois à répondre à n'importe laquelle de ces conversations que Lady Travell lancerait à son intention, en compagnie de toutes les autres dames de la 'bonne' société.

Bien sûr, les choses ne semblaient jamais se passer sans incident. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, Samantha avait seulement conduit une expérience sur le pH des sols dans un soucis d'améliorer le taux de croissance de différentes plantes et avant qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, il était midi passé et elle n'avait pas même commencé à s'habiller. Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute si les solutions acides et alcalines étaient plus intéressantes que la recette parfaite d'un gâteau au citron d'une livre ?

Tout cela contribua à son actuelle précipitation, essayant de faire son chemin dans la partie principale de la ville en évitant de tacher sa multitude de jupons avec l'abondance de boue dans les rues, une prouesse qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment maîtrisée. (En fait, elle suspectait que tout le secret de marcher à travers toutes sortes de saletés et d'en ressortir épargnée était l'une de ces compétences transmises de mère en fille, et de ce fait, elle était condamnée à l'échec par les circonstances.) Pourtant, elle faisait bon nombre de progrès – plus de deux tiers du chemin parcouru et il n'y avait encore aucune tache importante sur ses jupes volumineuses.

Ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse le regard pour trouver un endroit adéquat afin de traverser une partie particulièrement boueuse de la rue, et fut presque renversée par un solide mur de muscles venant de la direction opposée. L'impact se déclara, et pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla ralentir tandis que son équilibre flanchait, avant de l'abandonner. Avec ce qu'elle serait légèrement embarrassée de reconnaître comme un cri, Samantha bacula dans la boue, entraînant avec elle son assaillant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, horrifiée, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le Colonel O'Neill la dévisager à son tour. "Vous savez", dit-elle avec considération, se dégageant lentement de sous l'homme et se relevant pour constater les dégâts, "oubliez les chaussures lancées. J'aurais dû vous _tirer_ dessus."

Curieusement, cela sembla lui plaire, si le sourire sur son visage était un signe. "Oh, je vous en prie. Vous semblez difficilement être le genre à vous soucier de quelques salissures."

Incertaine quant à savoir s'il le mentionnait comme un compliment ou non, elle laissa pour l'instant la question de côté. "Tout autre jour, vous auriez raison. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis supposée passer l'après-midi à discuter poliment des techniques de broderie et de la bonne préparation des menus devant une tasse de thé tiède."

L'aversion affichée par l'expression d'O'Neill était une personnification presque parfaite de ses propres sentiments à cette perspective. "Grand Dieu. Pourquoi ? Cela semble épouvantable."

"En vérité, ça l'est." admit-elle, abandonnant la cause perdue qu'étaient ces vêtements. "Et bien, au moins maintenant auront-elles un sujet de conversation intéressant une fois que je serai partie." dit-elle sèchement.

"Il y a des choses pires que d'être la source de divertissement pour d'autres", se permit O'Neill.

Plissant les yeux, elle lui sourit. "Vous devriez le savoir. Votre cravate est à nouveau mal nouée."

"Je me tiens devant vous, couvert de boue presque autant que vous l'êtes et probablement deux fois plus ridicule, et pourtant vous faites le choix de critiquer ma _cravate_ ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Cela me fait plaisir."

"Ah. Et bien, je vous en prie..."

Se demandant pourquoi diable un homme aussi capable qu'on le pensait n'arrivait pas à accomplir ce geste si simple, elle s'approcha et ajusta l'accessoire indocile pour lui. Une fois corrigé, elle recula et rencontra ses yeux seulement pour y trouver une étrange expression qu'elle pourrait qualifier de tendre curiosité, et là encore il manquait quelque chose à la traduction. "Je pense", dit-il doucement, "que si vous devez assister à des réceptions ennuyeuses pendant des heures, vous feriez mieux de venir à Cheyenne Manor pour prendre le thé. Je suis sûr que Walter saura préparer quelques infusions terriblement convenables. Et étant donné que Teal'c et moi ne connaissons que peu de choses sur ces sujets importants que sont les techniques de couture, je suis certain que nous pourrions réussir à vous divertir si nous y consacrons nos efforts. Si tout cela échoue, nous pourrions aller pêcher."

"Pêcher ?" répéta-t-elle.

"Oui. Les poissons de mon lac méritent le déplacement, vous savez. Et Teal'c n'apprécie pas vraiment l'art de la pêche autant que je le voudrais."

Quelque part, elle ne trouva pas ça vraiment surprenant. Pas plus qu'elle ne fut étonnée d'apprendre qu'O'Neill était lui-même amateur de ce sport. "Et bien, j'accepte votre invitation pour le thé, mais nous ferions mieux de repousser la pêche à une autre fois. J'ai donné à la ville assez de ragots cette semaine, je pense."

Regardant le désordre de sa robe couverte de taches, O'Neill eut un nouveau sourire narquois. "Vous pouvez toujours leur dire qu'il s'agit de mon œuvre."

Elle rit, secouant la tête. "Oui, parce que cela _réduirait_ le scandale", répondit-elle, sarcastique, avant de reprendre sa route.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	6. Chapter 6

--

"Comme les arguments nous viennent vite lorsqu'il s'agit d'approuver ce que nous aimons !"

_Persuasion_

--

À la grande surprise de Jack, non seulement Miss Carter accepta son offre, mais elle arriva tôt le lendemain après-midi. Plus surprenant encore que sa soudaine visite fut son choix de chaperons – Janet Fraiser, la sage-femme locale, et...

"Daniel !" s'exclama Jack, confus de voir l'homme de son passé sur le pas de sa porte de manière si inattendue.

Le plus jeune homme cligna des yeux, tout aussi surpris. "Jack."

Miss Carter fronça le nez, son regard passant d'un homme à l'autre. "Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, je présume ?"

"De toute évidence", souligna Mrs. Fraiser, amusée devant le malaise des hommes. "La question est _comment_ ?"

L'histoire en question était longue et plutôt sordide, et elle ne faisait vraiment pas partie de celles que Jack aimait se rappeler. Après tout, il y avait peu de moyens convenables pour expliquer son état d'esprit quatre ans plus tôt après la mort de son fils, suivie par celle de son épouse. Heureusement, Daniel prit la parole et répondit à la question.

"Jack... pardon, le Colonel O'Neill... était l'officier commandant la troupe de soldats avec qui j'ai voyagé en Afrique il y a quatre ans", expliqua-t-il.

Dans sa jeunesse, Daniel avait connu une courte période de rébellion, durant laquelle il avait utilisé ses compétences en langues pour voyager et se mettre au service des soldats de la Couronne en tant qu'interprète. Le dernier, et certainement le plus notable, de ces voyages l'avait conduit dans le nord de l'Afrique avec le régiment du colonel.

"Oh. Lorsque vous avez rencontré... ?" commença Samantha, la compréhension apparaissant dans ses yeux.

"Sha're. Oui."

"C'est vrai !" s'exclama O'Neill, se rappelant le peu commun mais fervent attachement qui s'était développé entre Daniel et la jeune princesse tribale. Il avait laissé Daniel là-bas et supposait naturellement qu'il y était toujours.

De toute évidence, cette présomption était incorrecte.

"Que s'est-il... passé ?" finit Jack, d'une manière légèrement guindée.

Un éclair de douleur passa sur les traits de Daniel et Samantha posa brièvement sa main sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant que Jack se surprit à envier. "Elle est morte."

"Oh. Je... je suis sincèrement désolé." Il l'était vraiment, si cela faisait une quelconque différence – Le bonheur de Daniel en présence de Sha're avait été une chose rare et étrangement belle.

"Tout comme moi."

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Jack se balança d'un pied à l'autre, pleinement conscient du malaise qui planait sur le groupe. "Oh ! J'en oublie de vous présenter Teal'c. Teal'c, voici Daniel Jackson." Teal'c le salua d'un mouvement de tête. "Daniel, Teal'c vient d'une région proche du village de Sha're, légèrement en aval sur le Nil."

Mr. Jackson sembla bien accueillir l'information. "Vraiment ?"

"En effet, Daniel Jackson."

L'affirmation lança Daniel dans une discussion détaillée sur les lieux, les tribus et les pratiques culturelles qui emplit l'air pendant que le groupe se dirigeait vers le jardin, où Walter avait décidé que le thé devrait être servi. O'Neill saisit l'occasion pour se faufiler près de Miss Carter, et parce qu'il pouvait deviner que Mrs. Fraiser était à la fois intelligente et tolérante, il savait que s'il flânait légèrement en retrait du groupe, elle négligerait modérément ses devoirs de chaperon et leur permettrait de s'attarder un moment. "L'histoire ne se résume pas à cela, n'est-ce pas ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Une expression profondément compatissante passa sur le visage de Miss Carter. "Oui, mais je crains de ne pas connaître les détails de la situation. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Daniel m'a souvent écrit durant ses voyages. Quand il m'a annoncé son mariage, je me suis préparée à ne jamais revoir mon ami – seulement pour apprendre presque un an plus tard que son épouse était morte et qu'il ne disposait d'aucun moyen. J'ai alors pris les dispositions nécessaires aussi rapidement que possible à cette distance, et il est rentré en Angleterre. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il y avait eu un massacre, mais il y a bien plus dont il ne m'a pas parlé et au sujet de quoi je n'ai pas non plus posé de questions. Il ne parle pas de cette affaire souvent."

O'Neill se retrouva une fois de plus en train d'admirer cette jeune femme qu'il connaissait pourtant à peine. "Vous lui avez rendu un grand service sans demander ni raison ni explication. Peu de gens en aurait fait autant, je le crains."

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, écarquillés et francs. "Daniel m'est aussi proche qu'un frère ne saurait l'être, et il souffrait. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire que de l'aider pendant cette épreuve ?"

Un sourire se forma aux coins de sa bouche devant sa sincérité. "Quels actes faut-il accomplir pour mériter une telle dévotion de votre part, je me le demande ?"

À cela, elle rit simplement. "Peut-être qu'un jour, vous le découvrirez."

Étrangement, il prit conscience qu'il attendrait ce moment avec impatience.

--

Une heure plus tard, Samantha Carter était aussi surprise que quiconque en réalisant qu'elle passait réellement un bon moment. L'improbable groupe de cinq était suffisamment décontracté pour s'engager dans une véritable conversation – conversation où rien de tel que le placement des invités à une table ne serait jamais mentionné. Et si le thé était aussi tiède qu'il l'aurait été chez Lady Travell, c'était parce qu'il avait été servi depuis un certain temps plutôt que de l'être volontairement à cette température.

Alors que Daniel et Janet interrogeaient Teal'c sur les pratiques culturelles de son peuple, Samantha prit un moment pour laisser l'air de Cheyenne Manor remplir ses poumons. Elle avait toujours aimé ces terres, et les visites au domaine avaient toujours été attendues avec beaucoup de plaisir en raison de son agencement spacieux et de son atmosphère accueillante. Quelque part, le sentiment semblait être renforcé par la présence de son nouveau propriétaire, même s'il semblait y avoir un peu d'écho à présent que la demeure n'abritait plus que deux hommes.

Se tournant vers son hôte, elle fut quelque peu surprise de le découvrir l'observer silencieusement, son regard intense l'embarrassant. Néanmoins, refusant de laisser ce sentiment prendre le pas sur ses pensées, elle les formula. "Trouvez-vous que la vie à la campagne soit tout ce que vous aviez imaginé, Colonel O'Neill ?"

Ressassant sa réponse un certain temps, le colonel déclara finalement, "Oui et non. C'est un agréable changement par rapport à la vie en ville ou même à la vie militaire, mais elle n'est pas aussi isolée que je ne le pensais. Walter doit constamment me rappeler qu'il existe une société avec laquelle il faut interagir, même ici. Et la maison est plus grande que je ne l'imaginais – je crains que ce ne soit un peu extravagant qu'elle n'abrite que Teal'c et moi-même."

"Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'elle vous convient. Mais je ne suis sans doute pas objective, j'ai toujours aimé cette maison et j'aspirais depuis longtemps à mieux connaître ses occupants."

Brusquement, elle réalisa à quel point cela avait dû sonner comme prématuré, mais il n'y avait aucune façon polie de retirer une telle déclaration. Se sentant une fois de plus peu conventionnelle, Samantha se saisit du sucre en guise de distraction – seulement pour renverser accidentellement la théière, répandant les restes à travers la table en une grande tache qui pénétrait le tissu qui la recouvrait. Sans en avoir conscience, elle laissa échapper un juron alors qu'elle essayait de nettoyer les dégâts. Quand elle réalisa _finalement_ son erreur, elle ne put qu'être reconnaissante d'avoir prononcer l'outrage en russe – seul Daniel connaîtrait ses manières déplacées.

Mais une fois de plus, compte tenu de la combinaison de choc et d'amusement présente sur le visage du Colonel O'Neill, peut-être pas. "Je suppose que vous parlez russe ?" demanda-t-elle, d'ores et déjà résignée à son sort de femme malheureusement inconvenante.

"Seulement ce genre de mots", répondit-il. "Je ne peux pas croire que le correct et digne Daniel vous ait enseigné une telle chose."

"Ce n'est certainement _pas_ le cas" protesta Daniel rapidement, si prévisible.

"Non, il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai bien peur d'avoir récupéré cette charmante habitude de Mr. Narim."

Pour Daniel et Janet, cette déclaration prenait tout son sens. Toutefois, cela n'éclairait pas le colonel sur le sujet. "Mr. Narim ?" demanda O'Neill.

"Oui, Mr. Simon Narim, mon ex-fiancé."

"Votre..." La confusion assombrit ses traits alors qu'il restait perplexe face à cette nouvelle information. "Je croyais que son nom était Martin ?"

"Oh. Un autre fiancé." précisa Samantha.

"Simon Narim... le diplomate, n'est-ce pas ? Celui aux grandes aspirations politiques", demanda Janet, essayant de se souvenir de l'homme avec plus de précision.

"Oui. Malheureusement, il s'est avéré être le genre d'homme qui semble agréable en théorie mais qui est en fait fort déplaisant en pratique. Il avait un caractère des plus mauvais, j'en ai peur."

"Envers vous ?" clarifia O'Neill.

"Mmm, oui, s'il m'avait immédiatement sous la main. Il m'a frappée une fois et aurait probablement tenté de le faire en d'autres occasions."

Une fois de plus, Samantha savait qu'elle en disait bien plus qu'il n'était convenable de le faire, mais sans réussir à s'arrêter elle-même. Heureusement, O'Neill semblait être le seul homme dans l'histoire à être intrigué plutôt qu'offensé. "Pourquoi ne l'a t'il pas fait ?"

C'est là qu'arrivait la partie la plus sordide de l'histoire. "Et bien. Je... enfin, vous voyez..."

Le visage de Janet s'illumina. "Oh, je me souviens de lui maintenant ! Il s'agit de celui que vous avez poursuivi avec le fusil de chasse de votre père !"

Le visage en feu, Samantha baissa son regard sur la table. "Oui. C'est l'homme en question."

Là encore, au lieu d'apparaître incommodé, O'Neill sembla intrigué. "Vous savez tiré ?"

Qu'il suggère qu'elle n'en était _pas_ capable lui apparut comme un affront. "_Bien sûr_ que je sais tirer."

Une lueur taquine emplit les yeux bruns posés sur elle. "Laissez-moi deviner – un autre de vos ex-fiancé vous l'a enseigné ?"

"Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je suis la fille d'un général – mon père me faisait tirer au fusil avant que je ne sache lire ma première phrase."

"N'est-ce pas inhabituel dans ce pays d'enseigner une telle chose à une femme ?" demanda Teal'c, diplomate.

Sam acquiesça sereinement. "Très inhabituel, je suppose. Mais bon, mon père voulait _vraiment_ un garçon."

De l'autre côté de la table, Daniel beurra un petit pain et mordit dedans. "Elle est réellement une grande tireuse. Bien meilleure que je ne le suis."

"Daniel, ce n'est pas vraiment difficile", souligna le colonel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, il était si impoli de faire remarquer un tel état de fait – mais c'était tellement vrai.


	7. Chapter 7

--

"Il est une vérité universellement reconnue, un homme seul en possession d'une grande fortune se doit d'être à la recherche d'une épouse."

_Raison et sentiments_

--

Quand le bruit courut en ville que le Colonel O'Neill, auparavant si reclus, organisait un dîner pour le 1er Mai, les réactions à Gateshire furent remarquables. L'inquiétude générale se portait sur le liste des invités qui était l'une des plus variées qu'on ait pu voir en ces lieux – comprenant aussi bien le très respecté Général Hammond (qui s'était avéré être l'un des anciens supérieurs d'O'Neill) que la très déshonorable Janet Fraiser. Pendant des semaines et ce jusqu'à l'évènement, l'idée de se mêler à autant de personnes indésirables avait offusqué bon nombre des nantis de la ville. De plus, les invités étaient également préoccupés de savoir quoi porter et à quel point l'évènement serait formel. Mais pour trouver la réponse à ces questions, il suffisait de s'entretenir avec Walter Harriman qui assura à tous de revêtir leur tenue la plus seyante – reconnaissant son erreur d'avoir négligé ses nouveaux voisins si longtemps, Mr. O'Neill faisait maintenant tous les efforts possibles pour respecter les convenances.

Mais plus répandues encore que les sérieuses considérations soulevées par l'annonce d'un tel événement étaient les moins sérieuses spéculations sur ce qui avait pu motiver le soudain intérêt d'O'Neill pour son entourage. Certains pensaient que l'homme avait peut-être besoin de davantage de temps que la plupart des gens pour s'acclimater à son nouvel environnement. D'autres pensaient qu'il comptait annoncer certaines affaires audacieuses concernant l'infrastructure de la ville et cherchait le consentement (et peut-être même le soutien financier) de ses voisins les plus prospères – mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi inviter des personnes d'un statut plus que précaire ?

Bien sûr, la théorie la plus populaire disait qu'il avait secrètement courtisé une jeune fille du village et cherchait simplement une excuse pour la voir en public.

Curieusement cette dernière rumeur, bien que pas entièrement exacte, était certainement la plus proche de la vérité. Après six semaines de relations avec Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill s'était découvert lui-même très épris de sa jeune voisine. Bien qu'il n'envisageait absolument pas le mariage, ou même de la courtiser officiellement, il éprouva pour la première fois l'envie d'apparaître en société car elle serait présente.

De plus, il avait désespérément besoin de faire _quelque chose_ pour que Walter cesse de le harceler. Un dîner lui sembla être le moindre mal – après tout, un dîner impliquait au moins de la nourriture.

Pourtant, il devait admettre que le crédit en revenait à Teal'c. Son ami lui avait exprimé le désir d'étendre son propre cercle de connaissances – ainsi que d'approfondir par la même occasion sa relation avec une certaine sage-femme notoire. Jack était un ami obligeant, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était d'enjoindre Walter à organiser la chose – et si par la même occasion cela lui était également profitable, alors tant mieux.

Voilà comment il se retrouva, élégamment habillé, à attendre ses invités dans le parloir (une pièce dans laquelle il n'était même pas sûr d'être déjà entré avant ce soir). Alors qu'ils défilaient un à un avec leurs artifices et leurs flatteries, l'intérêt de l'affaire s'évapora rapidement. Lady Travell était installée dans un coin, dévisageant tout le monde avec reproche. La fille du pasteur local, Carolyn Lam Landry, ne cessait de l'observer d'un œil distinctement inquisiteur. Daniel s'était posté au centre de la pièce et débattait avec Teal'c de la hiérarchie des dieux égyptiens à un volume sans cesse croissant. Pour sa part, Jack commençait sérieusement à envisager de mettre tout ce petit monde à la porte et de sceller son destin de reclus social.

Puis Samantha Carter passa la porte, resplendissante dans une longue robe de satin bleu, et toutes les pensées que le colonel avait pu avoir sur le fait d'interrompre la soirée s'envolèrent complètement. La saluant d'une révérence aussi noble que possible, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression qu'elle afficha avant de s'incliner à son tour.

"J'espère que vous savez à quel point je déteste m'habiller ainsi", dit-elle doucement alors qu'il lui offrait son bras et l'escortait plus avant dans le salon. "Je me sens toujours si incommodée dans de tels accoutrements."

"Et bien, ne vous tourmentez pas, Miss Carter. Je vous assure, c'est tout à fait... _vous_."

--

La nourriture était assez bonne (même si, il fallait l'admettre, légèrement brûlée sur les bords) et la compagnie certainement plus intéressante que celle habituellement reçue lors de ces dîners acerbes. De quelques façons que ce soit, Samantha s'était retrouvée assise à côté de l'hôte de la soirée lui-même, convenablement entourée de tous ses amis. Cette disposition faisait office d'agréable tampon entre elle et les autres invités, si bien que pour la première fois, autant qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle se sentit libre de se détendre un peu en compagnie d'autres personnes.

Prenant une gorgée de vin, elle posa son regard sur le Colonel O'Neill et réalisa soudain qu'hormis les salutations usuelles en début de soirée, il n'avait encore adressé la parole à personne en dehors du petit groupe qui entourait sa place en bout de table. "Vous l'avez fait intentionnellement, n'est-ce pas ?" s'exclama-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait rien remarqué plus tôt.

De grands yeux bruns et honnêtes vinrent rencontrer les siens. "Je suis certain de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parler."

Un rire lui échappa avant même qu'elle ne songe à le contenir et Jack plissa les yeux. "Cessez vos gloussements – vous allez mettre les autres sur la voie !"

Se calmant, elle prit une autre bouchée de la viande, encore non identifiée, dans son assiette. "D'une façon ou d'une autre, je pense qu'ils ont déjà compris."

Il agita vaguement sa main dans le vide. "Balivernes ! Il s'agit d'une brillante manœuvre stratégique qui est en ce moment même parfaitement exécutée."

"... Vous n'avez parlé à personne à part nous quatre."

"Exactement. Cela fonctionne à la perfection. Ils sont libres de se distraire eux-mêmes pendant que nous nous divertissons entre nous. Tout le monde en est satisfait."

"Alors pourquoi Lady Travell a-t-elle le regard fixé dans notre direction ?" fit-elle remarquer.

"Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé qu'elle était tout simplement physiquement incapable de sourire."

"Mmm. Ou bien elle a compris votre pas si subtile 'brillante manœuvre stratégique'."

Le Colonel O'Neill se fit sarcastique. "Vous êtes ridicule."

"C'est peut-être l'influence d'une certaine compagnie, monsieur", suggéra-t-elle négligemment.

À ces mots, il _rit_ véritablement. "Je n'en ai pas douté un seul instant." Il hésita un moment, son attitude naturelle faisant place à une légère incertitude. "Maintenant que nous avons réglé ce problème, j'ai une question assez personnelle à vous poser, mais je m'abstiendrai si vous préférez ne pas en discuter."

Intriguée par le brusque changement de sujet, Samantha consentit d'un hochement de tête à ce qu'il poursuive librement sa requête. Étrangement, il continua pourtant prudemment. "Il s'agit peut-être d'un sujet embarrassant, vous m'excuserez si c'est le cas. Mais à plusieurs reprises maintenant, vous avez fait mention de quelques anciens fiancés, et quelque chose qu'a dit Mrs. Fraiser l'autre jour laissait à penser... enfin, j'ai été contrait de croire que... ce que je veux dire, c'est – combien de fiançailles avez-vous déjà contractées exactement ?"

Un lourd sentiment s'installa au creux de son estomac et elle ne put en premier lieu lui offrir qu'un pâle sourire en guise de réponse. "J'aurais dû deviner que ceci deviendrait finalement un problème."

"Ça n'en est pas un... Vous n'avez pas à répondre, j'étais seulement..."

Elle mit fin à ses balbutiements. "Non, ce n'est rien. Je suppose que si nous devons être... amis... vous avez le droit de savoir exactement avec quel genre de femme libertine vous vous familiarisez."

Sa main vint discrètement se poser sur la sienne et la serra brièvement. "Vous êtes ridicule à nouveau."

Elle se sentit réchauffée de l'entendre défendre sa personne. "Attendez de connaître la sordide histoire dans son intégralité avant de vous prononcer."

Il lui fit signe de continuer et elle prit une dernière revigorante gorgée de vin avant de se lancer dans son récit. "Vous avez raison de penser qu'il y en a eu plus que les deux dont vous avez déjà entendu parler. En fait, depuis que j'ai été introduite en société, j'ai eu cinq fiancés."

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part devant ce nouvel élément, elle trouva le courage de continuer. "J'ai connu le premier lorsque j'avais à peine dix-sept ans. Jonas Hansen était un jeune caporal en formation un été où je rendais visite à mon père. Nous nous sommes disputés et il fut finalement envoyé en Inde pour une campagne militaire, où j'ai appris qu'il avait contracté une fièvre tropicale et perdu la raison."

Bien sûr en y repensant, Samantha devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Jonas Hansen ait été réellement sain d'esprit avant de partir. Mais c'était plus d'informations que le colonel n'avait besoin de connaître, elle poursuivit donc sans le mentionner. "Ensuite il y eut Simon Narim, suivi de Martin Tokra, deux histoires dont vous êtes déjà familier. Le quatrième était un homme charmant, si ce n'est un peu trop passionné, du nom d'Orlin Ascended. Il s'est avéré que la seule chose qu'il aimait plus que moi était Dieu lui-même – il était secrètement papiste, et en tant que tel ressentit le besoin de rejoindre le clergé. J'ai pensé qu'il était plus que normal de le libérer de notre engagement afin qu'il puisse partir pour la France et poursuivre ce qu'il considérait comme sa vocation."

Elle ne mentionna pas à ce moment le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti quand Orlin était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle, tiraillé par ses sentiments et navré. Il avait été un homme tout à fait agréable, mais sur le long terme, il aurait été un mari épuisant de par sa dévotion pour leur relation.

Cela l'amenait à la plus récente frasque dans sa triste vie amoureuse, et elle hésita un moment à poursuivre car son comportement dans cette dernière affaire était peut-être ce qu'elle regrettait le plus. "Le dernier, et plus récent, était Pete Shanahan. C'était un connétable."

"Et ? Quelle sorte de situation surréaliste a empêché cette union ?"

"Il n'y en avait pas. Mr. Shanahan était un homme bon sous tout rapport, et il aurait fait un excellent époux."

"... Mais ?"

Elle soupira. "Mais rien – si ce n'est que je pense qu'il était réellement amoureux de moi. C'était attachant et facile d'être en sa compagnie. Je pensais que... je ne sais pas. Je pensais que ce serait suffisant, j'imagine."

La confusion s'afficha sur les traits d'O'Neill. "Ça ne l'était pas ?"

"Et bien, d'heureux mariages ont certainement été bâtis sur moins. J'ai juste... l'épouser ne semblait pas être la chose à faire."

Elle ne pouvait absolument pas expliquer qu'elle s'était simplement réveillée un matin et avait réalisé que si les sentiments de Mr. Shanahan envers elle étaient certainement réels et sincères, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé pour lui plus qu'une tendre affection. Peut-être que l'amour serait né de cela – mais en y repensant, elle en doutait. Même maintenant, elle regrettait d'avoir laissé la situation durer si longtemps alors qu'elle était, semble-t-il, une personne incapable de concevoir le mariage sans une certaine communion entre les deux partis.

Sortant de sa mélancolie, elle affubla son visage d'un sourire. "Ainsi vous savez tout. J'en suis depuis arrivée à la conclusion que je ne suis tout simplement pas destinée à me marier – et de toute façon, je suis d'ores et déjà presque qualifiable de vieille fille. Je suis tout à fait satisfaite de m'occuper de la propriété de mon père en son absence et d'en jouir seule."

Enfin _presque_, rectifia son esprit silencieusement.

Pour sa part, O'Neill lui accorda un sourire sympathique qu'elle soupçonna d'être rare. "On ne peut jamais savoir – un homme pourrait apparaître demain pour qui vous auriez un véritable coup de foudre."

L'observant à la lumière des bougies, elle se demanda un instant si – mais non. C'était ridicule. Ils seraient amis, rien de plus.

Elle l'appréciait trop pour qu'il en soit autrement.

--

Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore compris pourquoi, après le dîner, les invités s'étaient déplacés vers une autre pièce qu'il ne savait pas présente, et commençaient à chanter et jouer d'un instrument qu'il ne savait pas posséder. Et bien que Jack ne s'opposait nullement à cette tournure des évènements, elle avait le mérite de garder l'ensemble des convives dans un certain calme et loin de lui, il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Miss Carolyn Lam Landry termina un solo plutôt strident et fit une révérence, et il y eut un moment d'hésitation avant que Daniel ne mène une visiblement réticente Miss Carter jusqu'au pianoforte.

Même s'il fut rapidement établi qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune intention de chanter, le morceau qu'elle se mit à jouer était plus complexe et délicat que tout ce qui avait été entendu ce soir. Ses doigts survolaient les touches et Jack l'observa avec intérêt alors qu'elle concentrait toute son énergie sur les notes, les faisant sonner juste et évoquer l'émotion parfaite. Il se demanda si elle était toujours aussi résolue dans ses activités qu'elle l'était en interprétant ce morceau de musique.

Quand il prit fin, la foule l'applaudit avec enthousiasme et elle accepta l'éloge avec une grâce surprenante compte tenu de sa relation habituelle avec certaines des personnes présentes. Quand elle retourna à son siège et que l'artiste suivant prit sa place, le colonel s'approcha d'elle discrètement. Après l'avoir observée un moment, il se surprit lui-même en disant, "Miss Carter... me ferez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à moi pour une partie de chasse ?"

Ses grands yeux traduisant sa surprise satisfirent son sens de l'humour quelque peu satyrique. "À la chasse ? Moi ?"

"Oui. Et Teal'c bien sûr – il m'a exprimé son désir de s'engager dans quelques activités physiques maintenant que les réparations de la clôture sont achevées." Teal'c semblait être son prétexte à tout ces derniers temps – il devrait remercier son bon ami pour cela.

L'on pouvait presque lire ses pensées dans ses yeux, tournant dans tous les sens l'invitation pour lui trouver un sens. Mais il n'y avait là aucune motivation cachée – il savait qu'elle aimait tirer, tout comme lui, et la chasse pouvait être appréciée ensemble aussi bien qu'ils pouvaient l'apprécier séparément. Certes, il ignorait complètement s'il était traditionnel pour une femme de participer à ce genre d'évènements, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Jack O'Neill. Dans l'ensemble, il avait passé plus d'années de sa vie à l'étranger qu'il n'en avait passé sur sa terre natale – la tradition n'avait que peu de sens pour un homme tel que lui. Souhaitant qu'elle accepte, il clarifia son invitation. "Je n'ai pas d'intentions cachées ici – ce n'est pas si complexe. Juste trois amis, appréciant une partie de chasse."

Quand elle sourit et acquiesça, il se sentit nettement soulagé. Avec l'assurance de son engagement, il ne restait plus qu'une seule question à clarifier. "Bien ! Maintenant... que chasse-t-on _précisément_ lors d'une partie de chasse ?"

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Orlin Ascended. J'ai préféré ne pas tenter une traduction quelconque du terme, elle n'aurait été que ridicule. 'To ascend' signifie évidemment 'faire l'ascension'. J'aurais pu dire Orlin Ascensionné ou Orlin Elevé, mais avouez que ça sonne beaucoup moins bien :p

Concernant Pete Shanahan. Le connétable est bien sûr l'équivalent de l'époque d'un policier. Selon les pays son rôle était généralement de commander l'armée et de régler les problèmes entre chevaliers ou nobles, via un tribunal spécial, comme la Court of Chivalry anglaise. (source Wikipédia)

Certains (dont ma béta et moi-même) ont pu se demander pourquoi Narim était devenu si violent dans cette fic. Après avoir demandé les raisons à l'auteur, voilà sa réponse :  
"Concernant Narim, et bien, c'est en fait un tas de choses. D'abord, il n'est pas réellement Narim, mais SIMON Narim, un mélange bizarre entre les personnages qu'il joue dans SG-1 et Atlantis (il apparaît dans 'An Acceptable Arrangement' [une séquelle à 'A maneuvering business' qui met cette fois les personnages d'Atlantis dans l'univers de Jane Austen. Je la traduirai peut-être le jour où j'aurais fini de regarder Stargate Atlantis.] en tant que premier mari d'Elizabeth Weir). J'ai donc pensé que j'avais une certaine marge de manoeuvre ici. Ensuite, je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé Narim - la voix de Sam dans sa maison ? C'est dérangé. Et ça fait très obsessionnel. Donc, c'est pas un personnage très sympathique pour moi. Si ça peut aider, il suffit de ne pas penser à lui comme à la même personne, juste comme quelqu'un avec le même nom."


	8. Chapter 8

--

"Nous avons tous en nous-même, pour peu qu'on y prête attention, un meilleur guide que tout autre personne puisse être."

_Mansfield Park_

--

Après un débat considérable, il fut décidé qu'ils chasseraient le renard. Quant à savoir si cela était ou non socialement acceptable, la question restait pour le moment incertaine étant donné que Samantha n'avait encore jamais été invitée à participer à une chasse-à-coure et que le Colonel O'Neill tout comme Teal'c n'avaient eu l'occasion de chasser qu'en des circonstances _nettement_ différentes. En dépit de tout cela, ils avaient décidé de poursuivre comme prévu – après tout, ce que leurs voisins ignoraient de leurs passe-temps ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Il fut donc convenu de se réunir tôt un mercredi matin, munis de leurs chevaux et fusils. Le reste, présumaient-ils, se mettrait en ordre de lui-même avec assez de temps et d'efforts. (De plus, Samantha avait décidé de demander à Daniel plus de détails sur l'activité avant qu'elle n'ait lieu.)

Elle se fit un devoir d'arriver encore plus tôt que la dernière fois, attachant Jolinar à un arbre afin de s'installer plus confortablement dans l'attente de ses compagnons.

Même si elle hésitait à l'admettre, elle avait désiré avec impatience cette sortie depuis que le Colonel O'Neill la lui avait proposée la semaine dernière. En fait, elle l'avait envisagée avec attention et avait même apporté quelque chose qu'elle avait depuis longtemps prévu de donner au colonel.

Quand lui et Teal'c arrivèrent enfin, elle put dire qu'ils étaient étonnés de sa présence. Se demandant si la surprise valait une telle expression ou si elle apprenait seulement à mieux lire en eux, elle sourit et les salua. "Bonjour messieurs."

"Bonjour", répondit O'Neill. "Alors... où est le renard ?"

"Je suis sûre de ne pas en avoir la moindre idée. Mais venez ici un instant. Je vous ai apporté un présent."

Docilement, il posa pied à terre, semblant partagé entre gène et curiosité. "Un présent ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire."

"Je sais. Mais il s'est montré très insistant."

"Il... quoi ? Je..." il laissa ses mots en suspens alors qu'il approchait et put apercevoir une petite boule de poils gris assis tranquillement à côté d'elle. "... Vous m'avez trouvé un chien ?"

"Et bien, je ne l'ai pas vraiment _trouvé_, ma chienne a eu des petits et ils sont maintenant assez grands pour être donnés. Je suis allé en chercher un ce matin et Thor attendait là à la porte de la grange, comme s'il _savait_."

O'Neill se pencha et caressa le chiot doucement, cette expression particulièrement séduisante qu'elle qualifiait de quasi-sourire apparaissant sur sa bouche. "Il était... attendez, est-ce que vous l'avez appelé _Thor_ ?"

Honnêtement, elle avait espéré qu'il ne relèverait pas ça. "Hum... oui. Daniel est passé il y a quelques jours et leur a donné à tous un nom. Malheureusement, il est un peu préoccupé par ses recherches sur les anciens dieux depuis le dîner chez vous, et la semaine dernière il travaillait sur les dieux scandinaves."

Son regard s'attarda sur le maigre petit lévrier avec ses grands yeux noirs et ses pattes trop grandes, avant de revenir sur elle. "Il ne ressemble pas _vraiment_ à Thor."

"Oh, j'ai confiance en lui, il finira par se montrer digne de son nom", lui assura Samantha, grattant l'oreille gauche du chiot. "Réjouissez-vous plutôt que ça n'ait pas été Heimdall qui m'attendait ce matin."

"Heim-_quoi_ ?" bredouilla O'Neill, observant à nouveau l'animal. Thor pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et, si elle ne s'était pas trompé, cligna des yeux face à lui. "Bien. Thor ce sera."

Dans un mouvement fluide, le colonel plaça le chiot dans le creux de ses bras et les deux continuèrent de s'étudier l'un l'autre solennellement. Finalement, Thor lécha le nez d'O'Neill et Jack sourit, semblant absolument ravi de ce nouveau développement.

Ce fut le moment où Samantha Carter réalisa qu'elle était enfin parvenue à tomber amoureuse.

--

Pour sa part, Jack O'Neill était déjà arrivé à la conclusion que ses sentiments pour Samantha Carter n'était plus sous son contrôle. Quelque part entre la chaussure tombant sur sa tête et le lévrier étrangement solennel assis à côté d'elle, son admiration pour elle avait atteint un degré tel qu'il ne pouvait plus imaginer ce que serait sa nouvelle vie sans elle à ses côtés.

Bien sûr, cette révélation n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue dans le monde de Jack O'Neill. Il restait généralement seul pour de bonnes raisons, raisons qui n'étaient pas exactement des sujets adaptés au conformisme de la société. Il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer quelqu'un comme Miss Carter – en fait, il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer qui que ce soit. L'idée de s'engager à nouveau dans une relation romantique, ou plus sérieusement encore, dans un autre mariage, était quelque peu intimidante.

Bien sûr, l'idée même de ne _pas_ se rapprocher de Miss Carter, quel que pourrait être le lien qui les uniraient, devenait constamment un peu plus désagréable.

Il se retrouvait donc dans une situation qui semblait impossible à résoudre – devait-il ignorer son attachement grandissant pour l'extraordinaire jeune femme qui lui était présenté ou devait-il céder à ces sentiments qui s'étaient emparés de lui de façon si inattendue ? Cela aurait-il seulement de l'importance s'il en décidait ainsi, compte tenu du long passé d'amours brisées de Miss Carter et de son apparente résolution à rester célibataire, et de ce fait hors de tout danger social ? Voulait-il réellement prendre ce risque et mettre en péril une amitié dont il (et même Teal'c) tirait autant de plaisir ? Sans parler du fait que toute action vers une relation plus sérieuse exigeait de dévoiler complètement son passé qui pourrait facilement la faire fuir avant que quoi que ce soit n'ait une chance de commencer – une pensée qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Thor, installé avec satisfaction dans la sacoche de sa selle, il se demanda s'il avait réellement le choix.

"Nous n'allons jamais trouver un renard, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

"Compte tenu de notre totale incompétence sur le sujet en question, je ne pense pas." lui accorda gracieusement Miss Carter.

Se tournant vers Teal'c, il remarqua clairement que l'homme tentait de trouver une piste à suivre et y échouer lamentablement. "Aucune chance ?"

"Malheureusement non, O'Neill. Ces bois contiennent de nombreux animaux, mais leurs traces semblent suivre des courses irrégulières et se perdent bien souvent dans les buissons."

"C'est aussi bien", répondit O'Neill, se déplaçant sur sa selle. "Tirer nuirait à la conversation. Bien que je dois avouer, Miss Carter, que j'avais hâte de découvrir si votre dextérité au fusil était aussi remarquable que Daniel l'a affirmé."

"Si vous êtes si curieux, choisissez une cible et je serai heureuse de vous faire une démonstration, mais je crains que Daniel n'ait légèrement surestimé le sujet."

"Peut-être devriez-vous choisir alors, vous êtes certainement meilleure juge de vos compétences que je ne pourrais jamais l'être."

Ses yeux parcoururent le terrain, s'arrêtant finalement sur un point à une trentaine de mètres d'elle. "Vous voyez la branche de conifère ? Celle qui est cassée ?"

En réalité, elle n'était pas seulement cassée mais sur le point de rompre, pendant de manière précaire dans le vide. C'était un tir difficile, gêné par les aiguilles des pins et la distance. "Oui, je la vois."

Sans bruit, Miss Carter souleva son fusil, visa, et tira à l'endroit exact où la branche était encore accrochée au reste de l'arbre. Elle tomba au sol accompagnée de l'écho du tir, tandis que Teal'c et O'Neill restaient ébahis de surprise.

"Miss Carter, je ne crois pas que Daniel ait surestimée vos capacités le moins du monde."

--

Alors qu'ils approchaient des pâturages derrière la grange des Carter après n'avoir qu'à moitié cherché un renard pendant quelques heures, Samantha essayait de calmer le trouble émotionnel qu'elle sentait au creux de son estomac. La scène avec le chiot un peu plus tôt avait dévoilé l'inconfortable vérité sur ses sentiments pour le Colonel O'Neill, et depuis cette révélation, chaque mot échangé semblait avoir un sens et une importance cachés. Les plaisanteries étaient plus drôles, les regards échangés plus doux et les compliments certainement plus significatifs. Si l'éloge de ses capacités de tir lui avait fait plaisir, elle avait été stupéfaite du compliment surprenant qu'il lui avait fait sur sa tenue, un vieux pantalon de son père et une chemise blanche qu'elle n'avait revêtis que par hasard – il avait simplement dit que d'une certaine façon, elle réussissait à porter les vêtements d'homme mieux que lui.

Assez curieusement, sa remarque était aussi choquante que fondée – mais seulement parce qu'en s'habillant ce matin, il avait apparemment réussi à mettre sa veste à l'envers, ce qui rendait l'ensemble de sa tenue quelque peu ridicule. Et bien qu'elle se soit habituée à renouer sa cravate, retirer sa veste était un pas qu'elle n'osait pas encore franchir.

Laissant Jolinar dans un pré où Mr. Siler ou l'un des garçons d'écurie la surveillerait, elle observa ses deux visiteurs et prit une décision impulsive. "Voudriez-vous vous donner la peine d'entrer ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous montrer, si vous avez le temps."

Ils se regardèrent et parvinrent à un accord tacite, la rejoignant au sol. "Nous n'avons rien d'autre que du temps, Miss Carter", lui accorda O'Neill tout en la suivant vers la demeure principale.

Elle les mena à travers diverses pièces jusqu'à l'ancienne serre, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Jusqu'alors, seuls Daniel et Janet avaient été admis en ces lieux, et elle était plus que légèrement nerveuse de dévoiler à ses nouveaux amis ce qui était sans doute l'un de ses secrets les mieux gardés. Cependant, ils n'avaient manifesté à l'entente de son passé instable que sérénité et soutien, et n'avaient jamais manqué de la surprendre par leur ouverture d'esprit. Avec de la chance, ils ne la décevraient pas cette fois non plus.

Poussant la grande double porte, elle les conduisit à l'intérieur. Il était évident qu'il y a longtemps, cet endroit avait servi de jardin d'hiver, la lumière naturelle envahissant la pièce à travers les immenses vitres de verre verdâtre. À présent, il s'agissait de tellement plus que d'un lieu de greffe de fleurs. Grâce à une planification minutieuse, elle avait réussi à s'aménager l'équivalent d'un laboratoire où étaient alignés des tubes à essai, des béchers soigneusement étiquetés, et des microscopes grossièrement bricolés. "Ce n'est pas grand chose – ça ne vaut certainement pas les laboratoires de Londres ou de certaines universités prestigieuses – mais c'est le mieux que j'ai réussi à rassembler de moi-même."

Le colonel ramassa une babiole dont elle s'était servie de référence de poids et le lança d'une main à l'autre, observant autour de lui. "Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Oh, tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire. Actuellement, je travaille sur une théorie sur le magnétisme et ses effets sur les sols, ainsi que sur un modèle pertinent en thermodynamique, mais j'ai quelques difficultés à trouver assez d'informations sur les régulateurs de chaleur pour fabriquer un équipement convenable et fonctionnel."

Ses mains semblaient ne jamais rester immobiles, feuilletant une pile de papiers soigneusement organisés écrits de sa main. "Vous notez tous vos résultats ?"

"Est-ce que tous les bons scientifiques ne le font pas ?" demanda-t-elle, légèrement troublée par la question.

"Si, bien sûr, mais la plupart le font dans le but de les publier."

Il touchait là un point sensible pour elle, son incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit de ses découvertes personnelles. "Oui, et bien, ce serait difficilement une option pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hmm. Vous savez, ma nouvelle demeure m'a été cédée munie d'une impressionnante gamme de livres, dont une grande section sur les sciences. Étant donné que je ne vais certainement jamais en faire usage, et je doute que Teal'c n'ait un intérêt quelconque..." À cela, Teal'c, qui se tenait debout dans un coin en silence, acquiesça en inclinant légèrement la tête. "... Vous êtes cordialement invitée à en faire ce qu'il vous plaira."

Les précédents propriétaires de Cheyenne Manor avaient été connus pour leur enthousiasme pour la science – même les revues et essais qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux seraient une source d'information plus grande que ce à quoi Samantha avait déjà eu accès au cours des dernières années. "Je... C'est très généreux de votre part", dit-elle finalement, stupéfiée par cette perspective.

Le calme inhabituel qui envahit alors le Colonel O'Neill attira son attention – quand elle fixa l'homme, il lui apparut étrangement résolu. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il dit brusquement, "Il y a quelque chose que je tiens à... non, il y a quelque chose dont j'ai _besoin_ de vous parler."

--

Tout se passait si vite – il y a deux heures à peine, il était incapable de savoir seulement comment gérer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la femme face à lui, et maintenant, il était sur le point de partager avec elle son secret le plus intime. Mais à cet instant, cela semblait être la seule attitude logique – elle l'avait amené ici, avait partager avec lui le passe-temps le plus cher à son cœur. Si son petit laboratoire était jamais découvert, elle pourrait perdre ce qui était de toute évidence sa plus grande joie, mais elle lui avait fait confiance en lui dévoilant la véritable nature de son caractère.

Il estima que la seule réponse honnête était de se dévoiler avec la même franchise. Malheureusement, ses secrets étaient bien plus conséquents qu'une passion clandestine pour la science.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Teal'c sortir silencieusement de la salle, fermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois de plus, il se sentit profondément reconnaissant envers l'ami qu'il avait trouvé en l'homme exotique, qui le comprenait semble-t-il sans trop d'efforts. Il n'avait même pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette conversation – il ne souhaitait certainement pas avoir un public présent lorsqu'il tenterait de s'expliquer.

"Vous vous êtes certainement demandée pourquoi un homme tel que moi s'est soudainement retiré à la campagne sans explication", commença-t-il, et il put voir une affirmation contrite dans son regard. "Je... enfin, voyez-vous, j'ai été marié. Autrefois. Et j'ai eu un fils. Charlie."

Elle sembla comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas être interrompu, accueillant la nouvelle information dans un silence délibéré. "Un été, j'étais en permission pour quelques semaines, profitant de ce temps auprès de ma famille. Mais je me suis montré négligent envers mon environnement... Mon pistolet était normalement sous clef dans l'étude, mais j'ai dû oublié de..."

Il constata qu'il n'était réellement pas capable de formuler les détails, mais aux vues de l'horreur soudaine qui apparut dans ses yeux, il sut qu'elle en avait tiré la conclusion inévitable. "Charlie avait huit ans. Après ça, je ne pouvais plus... je ne savais pas comment aller de l'avant. Sara – mon épouse – hésitait entre essayer de me sortir de ma douleur et me blâmer pour l'incident. Les choses auraient... enfin, je ne sais pas avec certitude ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été rappelé, mais je crois qu'il est fort possible que je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui."

Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux bleus, mais il ne trouva aucune trace de condamnation dans son expression. "Néanmoins, j'ai _été_ rappelé, et envoyé en mission en Afrique, où Daniel Jackson fut embauché pour être notre traducteur. Son amour éclatant pour Sha're, et ma propre relation avec son jeune frère, un garçon nommé Skaara, m'ont aidé à... accepter ma douleur. Je suis rentré chez moi avec l'intention de réparer mes erreurs avec Sara, seulement pour découvrir qu'elle était morte en mon absence – une nouvelle que son père n'avait pas pris la peine de partager avec moi. Il ne me restait aucun autre recours que de retourner à l'Armée. Lors de ma mission suivante, j'ai rencontré Teal'c. Je pense que nous nous sommes reconnus en l'autre – deux vieux soldats, fatigués et aspirant à un peu de paix. La tribu de Teal'c avait été conquise par un homme fou et même après des années de lutte, il n'avait pas réussi à échapper à son oppression. En moi, il vit la liberté. J'ai simplement vu un ami. Nous avons décidé de revenir en Angleterre et de vivre aussi tranquillement que possible – peut-être pensons-nous que c'est tout ce que nous méritons, je ne sais pas."

Les mots lui manquèrent alors, à la fois parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire et parce qu'il avait atteint sa limite. Incertain de sa réaction sachant qu'elle connaissait maintenant les ténèbres qui peuplaient son passé, il attendit stoïquement sa réponse.

Une réponse verbale ne vint jamais – au lieu de ça, après ce qui sembla être une période interminablement longue, elle s'élança vers lui et referma fermement ses bras autour de lui dans la plus intense étreinte qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rappeler avoir reçu.

Laissant échapper un long soupir et se penchant sur elle, Jack savait alors qu'il n'y aurait plus de conflits intérieurs sur la bonne marche à suivre concernant Miss Carter – s'il n'essayait même pas d'obtenir sa main, ce serait encore un autre regret considérable qui pèserait sur lui.

Jack O'Neill en avait largement assez des regrets.


	9. Chapter 9

--

"L'imagination d'une jeune fille est très rapide ; elle passe de l'admiration à l'amour et de l'amour au mariage, en un instant."

_Orgueil et Préjugés_

--

Deux semaines passèrent, et bien qu'il n'y ait pas de changement considérable dans leur comportement l'un envers l'autre, l'intimité de leur amitié grandissait presque quotidiennement. Il était rare qu'ils ne trouvent pas quelques raisons pour se rendre d'un domaine à l'autre chaque jour, même si certaines excuses étaient ridicules au possible. Une fois réunis, ils... passaient juste du temps ensemble. Curieusement, le Colonel O'Neill semblait avoir un étrange engouement à rester simplement assis dans son labo pendant qu'elle travaillait. Parfois il apportait un livre, parfois un yo-yo qui semblait avoir beaucoup voyagé, et parfois il restait seulement assis là calmement, lui demandant de temps à autre de lui expliquer ce sur quoi elle travaillait – et semblant toujours le regretter une fois qu'elle s'exécutait.

Cet arrangement convenait parfaitement à Samantha, bien qu'il lui fallut trois jours et quatre tubes à essai brisés avant qu'elle ne comprenne et ne place la plupart des objets fragiles hors de sa portée.

Comme elle le regardait s'installer tranquillement près de son poste de travail, parcourant le roman du jour, elle se demanda si quelque chose naîtrait de leur relation particulière. Ces dernières semaines avaient été tour à tour les plus heureuses et les plus terrifiantes de sa vie, même si elle ne pouvait expliquer avec cohérence pourquoi chacune de ces émotions était si prépondérante. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de prendre du recul et de rationaliser la situation, O'Neill faisait quelque chose qui bouleversait son équilibre précaire et dispersait à nouveau ses pensées.

À son éternelle surprise, Sam découvrit qu'elle était plutôt satisfaite de ce déroulement des choses. Au moins dans ce contexte, quoi qu'il advienne pourrait se produire librement, sans que son obstination à sur-analyser chaque détail d'une situation ne vienne interférer. C'était une liberté qu'elle ne s'était jamais permise lors de ses précédentes relations, et l'incertitude qu'elle engendrait était étrangement libératrice.

À ce moment, il releva les yeux de son livre et la surprit en train de l'étudier. Elle sursauta, baissa les yeux sur le papier qu'elle était censée écrire et rougit violemment – trois réactions plus adaptées à une jeune et ridicule écolière qu'à une vieille fille de près de vingt-cinq ans.

"Quelque chose m'est venu à l'esprit la nuit dernière", dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, fermant le roman avant de le poser sur le plan de travail.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda-t-elle, pointant mentalement tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien dont elle ne pouvait se passer, juste au cas où sa manie se montrerait une nouvelle fois fatale pour l'une des pièces de son équipement.

"Vous devriez publier vos articles scientifiques."

Prise de court par cette déclaration particulière, Samantha jeta un coup d'œil à sa pile de rapports et de résultats. "Vous ne les avez jamais lu – vous ne savez pas s'ils sont scientifiquement viables."

À en juger par l'expression de son visage, il n'avait honnêtement jamais envisagé que ce ne soit pas le cas. "Oh, ils sont viables. Vous les écrivez, vous les testez... je serais prêt à parier très cher qu'ils chambouleraient complètement la face du monde scientifique."

Sa foi absolue et inébranlable en ses talents scientifiques était plus touchante que n'importe quel autre compliment qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. "Même dans ce cas, oubliez-vous que je suis une femme, avec rien de plus qu'une éducation autodidacte ? L'un ou l'autre de ces facteurs rendrait presque impossible toute publication – combinez-les et vous obtenez un adorable petit scénario sans espoir."

D'une façon ou d'une autre il avait mis la main sur un morceau de papier, et s'affairait à le déchirer en un nombre infini de petits carrés. "Alors utilisez un pseudonyme. Les femmes l'ont fait par le passé et, j'en suis certain, le feront encore jusqu'à ce que l'opinion publique élargisse la position confinée des femmes dans la société."

N'étant pas préparée à une si touchante et si révélatrice conversation sur un sujet aussi important, Samantha s'efforça de considérer attentivement sa proposition. "Je ne saurais même pas quel nom utiliser afin d'éviter tout soupçon."

"Et bien, Samuel est un prénom assez commun, mais vous pourriez simplement utiliser S en tant qu'abréviation et parvenir à un effet similaire."

C'était assez vrai. "Oui, mais même si j'imagine que S. Carter est un nom tout à fait courant, il serait encore assez facile d'en trouver la provenance si quelqu'un se montrait particulièrement insistant."

"Alors, utilisez S. O'Neill."

Les mots flottèrent dans l'air lourdement, comme s'ils pouvaient à tout moment se retourner contre eux et briser les liens fragiles qu'ils avaient soigneusement bâtis. "Non pas que... Je voulais simplement dire que ce serait..." essaya-t-il de s'expliquer, trébuchant sur ses mots.

Dans un moment de remarquable perspicacité, Samantha décida simplement de ne pas laisser la situation devenir gênante. Il avait fait cette offre en signe d'encouragement et de soutien, et c'était très aimable de sa part. "Je... pourrais accepter votre proposition", dit-elle, se sentant sereine à cette idée.

Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses traits. "Je... j'espère que vous le ferez."

Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que de son propre désir qui se manifestait ici, mais elle eut la nette impression que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait plus de pseudonyme.

Alors qu'elle le regardait, la main du colonel vint effleurer son visage, son pouce calleux caressant sa joue dans un but précis. "Vous avez un peu d'encre juste ici." dit-il – mais sa main resta en place.

Juste au moment où Samantha envisageait l'idée que, pour une fois, elle et un prétendant potentiel étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes au même moment précis et que cela pouvait effectivement entraîner d'excellentes choses, la double porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrit à la volée.

"Veuillez m'excuser, Miss Carter", dit une voix familière sur le seuil de la porte.

La main du Colonel O'Neill s'éloigna et Samantha soupira. "Oui, Mr. Siler ?"

"Je suis navré de vous interrompre alors que vous... travaillez... mais je tenais à vous avertir que -"

Le domestique bienveillant n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que les charnières de la porte ne soient à nouveau mises à rude épreuve, avec cette fois assez de force pour propulser les battants de la porte contre le mur dans un fracas déconcertant. "Sammie !"

L'étonnant (et quelque peu ridicule) surnom affectif étira la bouche du colonel en un sourire incrédule. "_Sammie_ ?"

Elle ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas gérer son amusement et la situation présente, elle ignora donc sa remarque en faveur du plus urgent. "... Bonjour, Père."

--

Toute personne qui connaissait bien Jacob Carter vous dirait spontanément qu'il le considérait comme une force de la nature – une caractéristique que beaucoup pensait qu'il avait transmise à sa fille. En plus de ses opinions bien tranchées et de sa personnalité quelque peu autoritaire, il possédait une force morale inébranlable et légèrement intimidante, sans parler de sa propension à se montrer protecteur qui ferait passer un bulldog défendant son territoire pour un mouton docile en comparaison.

Lorsque vous combiniez ce caractère à la propre détermination volontaire de Samantha, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer pourquoi leur relation père-fille était tour à tour proche et conflictuelle.

Son arrivée à Vorash Hall était une surprise, et pas des moindres – il avait été présent sur son domaine il y a seulement quatre mois et de ce fait n'était pas attendu à nouveau pour un certain temps. Pourtant, tandis qu'il embrassait vigoureusement sa fille et observait l'inconnu qui se tenait en ce moment derrière elle, il pensa que sa visite n'était peut-être pas inopportune.

"Comment va mon bébé ?" demanda-t-il, s'écartant d'elle afin de l'étudier avec plus d'attention. Toujours aussi magnifique que sa mère, avec une présence qui réclamait toute l'attention d'une dame, et une légère trace d'encre sur sa joue qui révélait une élégance moins sophistiquée.

"Je vais bien – surprise de vous voir ! Que faites-vous ici ?"

Peut-être que son arrivée n'avait pas été aussi bien annoncée qu'il l'aurait souhaité. "Pensais-tu vraiment que j'aurais oublié que ma petite fille est sur le point d'avoir vingt-cinq ans ?"

Elle fronça le nez à la mention de l'imminent événement. "Et bien, vous ne pouvez blâmer personne de l'avoir espéré. Bien que vraiment, à vingt-cinq ans, je ne sois difficilement qualifiable de petite fille."

"Les parents voient toujours leurs enfants avec des couettes et un tablier", dit l'homme toujours non identifié de manière saugrenue.

"Oh ! Père, voici le Colonel Jack O'Neill. Il a acquis Cheyenne Manor il y a quelques mois. Colonel O'Neill, mon père, le Général Jacob Carter."

Le nom sembla vaguement familier à Jacob, et même s'il était certain que l'homme n'avait jamais été sous son commandement, il se demanda si par hasard il n'avait pas servi avec son ami de longue date George Hammond.

Tout à son honneur, O'Neill s'inclina poliment. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Votre fille ne m'a dit... presque rien sur vous."

La bienséance nécessitait de lui retourner son geste, ainsi Jacob lui accorda un rapide salut. "Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris – je n'ai rien entendu à votre propos non plus."

Au moins, Samantha eut la décence de rougir légèrement. "Et bien, vous voyez, je... ce que je veux dire, c'est que..."

La sauvant de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle ils l'avaient placée, Jacob interrompit ses bredouillements. "Cela n'a pas d'importance. Samantha, je suis revenu uniquement dans le but d'organiser un bal en l'honneur de ton anniversaire. Mon souhait a toujours été de célébrer somptueusement le jour où tu es entrée dans ma vie, et pour une fois, j'ai l'intention de mener mon objectif à bien, indépendamment de toutes les contestations que tu pourrais me présenter."

Constatant qu'elle était sur le point d'émettre certaines de ces objections, il insista. "Parfait ! Je devrais de ce pas aller voir Mr. Siler, qu'il prenne les dispositions nécessaires. Après tout, nous avons moins d'une quinzaine de jours."

--

Alors que Sam et Jack étaient occupés à développer la familiarité de leur relation, des liens se créaient également entre Janet Fraiser, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c. En tant que plus proches amis du couple en devenir, ils avaient formé un cercle social autour duquel de nombreux évènements étaient organisés. Bien que tous les trois admettraient librement qu'ils avaient participé à plus de parties de cartes et autres réceptions ces dernières semaines qu'ils ne l'avaient fait durant de longs mois avant leur rencontre, aucun d'eux ne semblait s'en soucier.

En fait, ils s'étaient tellement habitués à la compagnie des deux autres qu'ils se réunissaient régulièrement autour d'un déjeuner ou d'un thé quand les quatrième et cinquième membres de leur groupe avaient décidé de s'engager eux-même dans d'autres divertissements. Cet après-midi, ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le petit cottage de Janet, l'aidant à moudre des herbes et autres ingrédients nécessaires à ses divers remèdes maison.

"Avez-vous entendu la nouvelle du retour de Jacob Carter en ville ?" demanda Janet sur le ton de la conversation.

"Est-ce que l'homme dont vous parlez est une relation de Samantha Carter ?" se renseigna Teal'c.

"Oh oui. Son père. Sam doit être absolument _ravie_ – la dernière fois qu'il était ici, ils se sont disputés." partagea Daniel, se demandant quelles herbes exactement il était en train d'écraser – ses yeux commençaient à pleurer. "Il ne s'agit pas d'une quelconque forme de lierre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. Sur quel sujet étaient-ils en désaccord ? Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé."

Daniel haussa les épaules. "Est-ce que ça a une importance ? Si ce n'est pas sur un sujet, c'est sur un autre. Du pissenlit ? Parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas être prêt d'eux sans..."

"Non, Daniel, ce n'est pas du pissenlit. J'ai entendu dire que le Colonel O'Neill était présent à l'arrivée du Général Carter. Comment pensez-vous que s'est passée la _rencontre_ ?"

Compte tenu de la personnalité des deux hommes en question, Daniel estima qu'ils se lieraient d'amitié, ou qu'ils en viendraient aux poings. "Je n'en ai honnêtement pas la moindre idée. Comment réagiriez-vous si vous aviez interrompu la visite d'un homme qui _n'était pas_ en train de courtiser Cassie ?"

Janet sembla considérablement soulagée. "Oh, tant mieux. Je ne suis pas la seule à penser que la situation entre eux est quelque peu... étrange."

"Elle est certainement différente de tout ce que j'ai pu voir avant. Mais là encore, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a eu beaucoup de chance avec les romances traditionnelles – peut-être que ce genre de formalité informelle donnera de meilleurs résultats pour tout le monde." Il renifla, puis éternua, scrutant le mortier blanc et le pilon devant lui. "Ce n'est pas une quelconque espèce de solidages, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pour l'amour du ciel Daniel, ce n'est pas -"

Leur querelle fut brusquement interrompue quand Teal'c approcha Daniel et se saisit de ses accessoires, lui remettant à la place une cuillère en bois pour remuer l'eau bouillante. "Oh. Je vous remercie."

L'idée de changer de place ne lui était jamais apparue. Avec un dernier reniflement, il reporta son attention sur le brassage et la relation de Jack et Samantha fut convenablement mise de côté.

--

Après quelques rencontres tendues et quelques regards suspicieux échangés, Jack O'Neill et Jacob Carter avaient réellement créé une ébauche d'amitié. Il s'avéra qu'O'Neill avait _effectivement_ servi aux côtés de George Hammond qui, de plus, avait formulé d'exceptionnelles louages à la mention de son nom. Avec cette garantie, Jacob se sentait certainement plus à l'aise vis à vis du temps considérable que l'homme et sa fille passaient ensemble.

Il avait cherché avec attention les signes habituels d'une cour – après avoir assisté à la naissance de cinq engagements, Jacob était familier des manœuvres usuelles précédant un mariage. Toutefois leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit, semblait dépourvue de ces présages – ni compliments enjôleurs, ni cadeaux, ni même dialogues guindés ne pouvaient être détectés dans leurs rapports. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir n'était qu'un respect mutuel de la part des deux parties, il en conclut que Mr. O'Neill et sa fille n'avaient pas de projet l'un pour l'autre.

S'il eut peut-être la fantaisie passagère d'éprouver des regrets qu'un tel attachement ne se soit _pas_ formé, il n'en fit pas mention – il avait souffert de cinq fiançailles seulement pour obtenir systématiquement le retour de sa fille et un nombre considérable de voisins irrités, et de ce fait, il n'était pas particulièrement désireux de renouveler l'expérience.

En fait, plus il apprenait à connaître et apprécier le Colonel O'Neill, plus il pensait que le nouvel ami de sa fille était peut-être l'homme qui l'aiderait à apaiser les inquiétudes qui l'avaient fait revenir au domaine en premier lieu. Bien que l'anniversaire de sa fille ait certainement été un jour qui valait d'être célébré, cette année précise apportait plusieurs nouveaux facteurs, et Jacob redoutait qu'ils ne laissent sa fille dans une position vulnérable. Il ne souhaitait pas se retirer de la vie militaire immédiatement, et même si Daniel et Mr. Siler faisait certainement tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, ils n'étaient pas aussi vigilants qu'il l'aurait souhaité quant à la sécurité de Samantha.

Oui, Jacob en arrivait à penser de plus en plus que le Colonel O'Neill était exactement ce qu'il espérait d'un nouveau voisin.

--

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé de l'imminence de votre anniversaire ?" Jack demanda à Miss Carter alors qu'ils flânaient sur le chemin.

"Cela ne m'est honnêtement pas venu à l'esprit. Ce n'est généralement pas une telle cérémonie, vous voyez. C'est même la première fois en cinq ans que mon père est présent pour l'occasion, et certainement la première fois qu'il insiste pour faire un tel vacarme à ce sujet. Je ne sais vraiment pas que penser de tout cela."

Pour Jack, il semblait que Jacob avait une raison bien particulière pour prêter autant d'attention à _cet_ anniversaire, mais il ne fit pas mention de ses soupçons dans le doute qu'une telle réflexion soit infondée. "Que faites-vous normalement alors pour marquer ce jour ?"

"Rien de particulier, vraiment. Cassie m'offre un présent parfois – un tableau qu'elle a terminé ou quelque chose de semblable, et la plupart du temps Daniel et Janet viennent dîner. Notre cuisinier prépare un gâteau. Si l'on y prête vraiment attention, je dirais que cela a toujours été un évènement mineur."

"Est-ce que la fête est un changement agréable dans ce cas, ou plutôt malvenu ?"

Elle grimaça. "C'est un plaisant changement qu'il y prête attention – mais j'aimerais que son intérêt trouve une _autre_ manière de se manifester. J'ai parfois l'impression que mon père ne me connait pas du tout. J'aime à penser que si jamais j'avais eu des enfants, j'aurais accordé plus d'attention à leurs propres sentiments."

Voilà un sujet intéressant, et qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé depuis sa brusque confession il y a tant de semaines. "Vous avez déjà pensé aux enfants donc ?"

Elle afficha un sourire à son intention. "Une femme ne se fiance pas à cinq reprises sans avoir sérieusement réfléchi sur la question des enfants", fit-elle remarquer. "Je me souviens avoir pensé une fois que c'était un soulagement de ne pas avoir épousé Mr. Narim, parce que je n'aurais pas supporté avoir des enfants qui m'auraient regardée avec ses horribles petits yeux perçants. Peu charitable de ma part, je le reconnais, mais ce n'était vraiment pas un gentil homme. Il a tué un de mes chats vous savez, même s'il a affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un accident."

Son imagination féconde soutira au colonel un éclat de rire. "Et bien, il était certainement plus que légitime que vous le poursuiviez avec ce fusil de chasse." Curieusement, il aurait aimé assisté au spectacle qu'avait dû être Samantha indignée de colère tandis que son fiancé au regard aiguisé cherchait à se mettre à couvert.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'ils étaient arrivés à sa voiture et qu'il n'avait de ce fait plus d'excuse pour continuer à marcher avec elle. Considérant avec attention l'expression franche de son visage et l'espèce de curieuse légèreté qu'il ressentait en sa présence, il osa prendre sa main dans la sienne. "Samantha..." commença-t-il un peu rudement. "Pensez-vous que vous me feriez l'honneur de réserver quelques danses pour moi lors de ce bal ? J'apprécierais énormément de... valser avec vous."

La question était des plus délicates en raison des implications qu'il y avait soigneusement apportées. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tous les deux avaient développé une habitude de prononcer des mots qui semblaient avoir un certain sens mais qui en signifiaient un autre, et cette habitude était parfois le seul moyen qu'il trouvait pour s'exprimer convenablement face à elle. Dans ce cas précis, l'implication d'un homme tel que le Colonel O'Neill à se placer volontairement au centre de l'attention avec la femme de la soirée à ses côtés était une déclaration de ses objectifs les plus sérieux – des objectifs dont les conséquences étaient à très long terme.

Une pression de sa main et son sourire brillant apaisèrent son esprit de l'appréhension d'aller trop vite et de la presser dans un nouvel engagement qu'elle pourrait regretter – l'éclat de son visage ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'un ardent assentiment à sa question silencieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

"Colonel O'Neill, si vous souhaitez valser avec moi, alors nous valserons ensemble."

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Christi et moi-même appréçions grandement vos compliments et vos encouragements. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps jusqu'à présent mais je tâcherai de vous répondre individuellement rapidement.


	10. Chapter 10

--

"Apprécier la danse est un pas en avant pour tomber amoureux."

_Orgueil et Préjugés_

--

Pour Sam, la semaine suivante fila à une vitesse folle. Bien que peu de choses aient changées dans ses rencontres avec le Colonel O'Neill, il y avait désormais une prise de conscience qui pesait lourd dans l'air – quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait comme un accord tacite d'attendre la soirée de son anniversaire pour officialiser une quelconque union entre eux.

Souvent, elle ressentait une tension inexplicable en elle et les tourments de son estomac ne pouvaient être calmés même par le plus doux bouillon du cuisinier. En dépit de tout cela, elle découvrait chaque jour une joie qui n'était comparable à aucun sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé auparavant. Cela semblait si étrange qu'après tant d'épreuves, et surtout après avoir condamné toute intrigue romantique, elle attendait finalement avec impatience une nouvelle déclaration. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait comparer sa relation avec Jack O'Neill à aucun de ses précédents embarras. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas connu aussi longtemps que certains de ses autres prétendants, elle se sentait étrangement convaincue qu'une vie passée à ses côtés serait plus satisfaisante que tout autre issue possible. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas toujours particulièrement facile et elle ne connaitrait certainement pas toujours la même béatitude qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, mais au moins, elle n'aurait jamais à souffrir de l'ennui.

Durant les heures précédant le bal, Samantha se retrouva debout devant sa garde-robe, caressant la tenue déjà préparée pour l'évènement à venir. La robe était neuve et, elle pensait, particulièrement flatteuse. Même si d'ordinaire elle n'était pas le genre de femme à céder à la vanité personnelle, elle pensa que pour cette occasion, il était acceptable de se préoccuper de son apparence. Elle avait aimé le style du vêtement à l'instant où elle l'avait vu, et le couturier avait confectionné le brocart de soie avec une minutie soignée, digne des circonstances.

Quand elle fut finalement prête à descendre et vérifier l'état des préparatifs, elle avait la conviction que pour une fois, rien en elle ne pourrait aller à son encontre ou lui être reproché – ce soir, elle était une femme sans défauts.

Le hall était animé par des domestiques, des cuisiniers et d'autres aides du genre embauchées pour l'occasion, résolus à transformer la salle de bal d'un ennui banal en une somptuosité presque magique. Des fleurs et des guirlandes avaient été disposées un peu partout, et dans un coin les musiciens accordaient leurs instruments. L'odeur du rôti de porc et des garnitures parfumées emplissait l'air, et les ombres des bougies étincelantes dansaient sur les murs. S'il y avait une chose que l'on pouvait dire à propos des compétences de son père en matière de préparatifs c'était que, de concert avec Mr. Siler, il ne laissait certainement rien au hasard.

Oui, il semblait opportun que tout soit parfait pour cette soirée – c'était en fait la première fois que Sam s'en préoccupait assez pour être consciente de son environnement. Avec ce décor si méticuleusement mis en place par son père, c'était presque comme s'il donnait déjà sa bénédiction à leur union.

Venant se placer à ses côtés, Sam glissa son bras autour de celui de son père et l'enserra chaleureusement, ressentant une immense affection pour lui. "C'est absolument magnifique."

Le compliment sembla signifier beaucoup pour lui, et au moins pour cette raison si ce n'était pour aucune autre, elle était soulagée d'avoir essayé de l'émouvoir. "Je suis heureux que tu approuves. Je n'étais pas vraiment certain que tu serais ravie de toute cette agitation."

"Oui, et bien... j'ai changé d'avis."

"Une prérogative chez toute femme, je suppose", plaisanta Jacob.

"Oh, donc vous êtes enfin prêt à admettre que je ne suis plus la petite fille de douze ans qui a besoin d'être protégée à chaque instant ?"

Sa question sembla toucher Jacob d'une manière particulièrement significative car il resta silencieux un long moment avant de répondre. "Un père veut toujours protéger sa fille. Aucun anniversaire ne changera ça."

--

Pour la quatrième fois, Jack saisit le bout de sa cravate, déterminé aujourd'hui à la nouer convenablement sans aide. Ses mouvements étaient mécaniques et méticuleux, et pourtant d'une façon ou d'une autre il réussissait à créer un nœud qui, à première vue, _semblait_ correct. Malheureusement, l'illusion se dissipait à la seconde inspection et le colonel laissa sortir un cri frustré, accompagné d'un juron qui ne pouvait être répété en société.

"Requérez-vous de l'aide, O'Neill ?" demanda Teal'c alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, paré de ce que Jack reconnaissait comme une robe de cérémonie que l'homme imposant réservait aux occasions les plus formelles et nobles.

"Teal'c, dit-il, fatigué, "suis-je fou ? Puis-je réellement envisager de me marier à nouveau quand je suis de toute évidence incapable d'accomplir une tâche aussi simple que nouer ma propre cravate ?"

De larges mains brunes vinrent soigneusement saisir la cravate et commencèrent à arranger l'accessoire en une forme appropriée. "Tel que je l'ai compris O'Neill, les talents d'un homme dans le mariage ne se rapportent pas directement à son habileté à s'habiller." Une fois fini, l'homme se recula et O'Neill fut à la fois heureux et quelque peu irrité de voir la cravate désormais correctement mise en place. "Vous êtes préoccupé par votre intention de demander Samantha Carter en mariage ce soir."

"Oui. Non. Je... ne sais pas vraiment. Juste nerveux en général, je suppose. Elle est... jeune."

"J'ai été amené à croire que la plupart des femmes dans votre société devenait épouse à un âge considérablement plus jeune que les vingt-cinq années de Samantha Carter."

"Et bien, oui, mais je suis toujours de douze ans son aîné", souligna Jack. "Et elle n'a pas mon... passé..."

"Il n'est pas rare qu'il y ait une différence d'âge entre deux époux."

"Je sais. J'ai simplement... Teal'c, j'ai vraiment _envie_ de cela", dit Jack, entendant l'incrédulité dans l'écho de sa propre voix. "J'ai envie que cela fonctionne, j'ai envie qu'elle dise oui et que son père approuve... ça a de _l'importance_." Et il n'était pas utile de préciser que c'était la première fois, depuis très longtemps, qu'il pouvait se souvenir que quelque chose compta autant pour lui.

"Comme cela se doit d'en avoir, O'Neill."

C'était vrai également, et sa remarque repoussa ses doutes et incertitudes au fond de son esprit. En fin de compte, peut-être le fait qu'il soit si nerveux était le meilleur présage qu'il pouvait espérer.

--

Il arriva en retard, apparaissant à la porte, Teal'c à ses côtés, juste au moment où Sam commençait à s'inquiéter de son absence. Le demi-sourire, désormais familier, présent sur son visage alors qu'ils s'inclinaient était un spectacle bienvenue, apaisant les doutes qui avaient agité son esprit hyperactif. "Colonel O'Neill, monsieur", dit-elle en guise de salutation, "merci d'être venu à ma fête."

"Je ne l'aurais manqué pour rien au monde", lui assura-t-il avec calme. "C'est en fait un événement que j'ai attendu avec impatience."

L'excitation s'empara d'elle. "Tout comme moi, je le reconnais." Lorsque son regard sombre lui sembla trop intense et trop absorbé par sa personne pour une rencontre fortuite dans le hall d'entrée, elle détourna son attention vers son compagnon. "Et Teal'c. Merci beaucoup d'être venu. Votre tenue est particulièrement remarquable."

Sa présence inébranlable apaisa ses nerfs une fois de plus agités. "Je vous remercie, Samantha Carter. Ce sont les vêtements que mon peuple réserve aux occasions les plus louables – j'ai pensé qu'ils seraient appropriés à la célébration d'un événement aussi notable que votre naissance."

Elle trouva l'explication étrangement flatteuse, et rougit devant un tel compliment de la part de l'homme habituellement insondable. "Je suis très touchée, Teal'c. Vous devrez discuter avec Daniel à ce sujet – je suis certaine qu'il voudra se renseigner sur le sens de chaque dessin et couture."

"Je serai heureux d'assouvir la curiosité de Daniel Jackson. Seriez-vous en mesure de me diriger vers son emplacement ?"

"Oh, il est dans la salle de bal avec tout le monde – je pense que la musique va commencer et Miss Carolyn Lam Landry s'est emparée de lui pour obtenir une danse."

Une expression de curiosité s'installa dans le regard de l'étranger."Je dois avouer une certaine curiosité de ma part pour vos coutumes de danse. Pensez-vous que si Janet Fraiser n'est pas déjà engagée, elle aurait l'amabilité de m'instruire sur les mouvements de votre culture ?"

Hésitante devant son étrange demande, Sam jeta un regard au colonel. "Il souhaiterait danser avec Mrs. Fraiser", précisa utilement Jack.

"Oh, je vois ! Et bien, je suis sûre qu'elle serait enchantée de se montrer obligeante."

O'Neill acquiesça. "Oui, mais pour ce faire, nous devrions d'abord les rejoindre. Miss Carter ?" La question était en fait une invitation, et elle prit avec une grande joie le bras qu'il lui offrait, profitant de la rareté d'être escortée à une réception par deux hommes d'une distinction si raffinée et agréable.

Quand ils eurent finalement repéré Daniel et Janet, qui avaient tenté de se fondre dans l'obscurité en se repliant dans un coin de la pièce, les danses étaient sur le point de commencer. Alors que leurs amis prenaient place sur la piste, Sam se retrouva à nouveau à lutter contre ses nerfs. Étrange, maintenant que l'évènement qu'elle avait tant attendu était arrivé, elle n'était plus certaine de la façon de procéder.

Heureusement, le Colonel O'Neill sembla avoir plus de présence d'esprit qu'elle – à ce moment précis, en tout cas. "Je crois que ce sont là les premiers accords d'une valse, Miss Carter."

"C'est bien le cas, Colonel O'Neill."

"Et il me semble me souvenir d'avoir réserver l'honneur d'une valse avec vous ce soir. Me complimenteriez-vous encore davantage en m'accordant la toute première danse ?"

Une vague de soulagement l'inonda et elle trouva tout à fait impossible de ne pas lui sourire. "Certainement, monsieur."

Et tandis qu'il la menait jusqu'à la piste et que la danse commençait, sa main fermement posée sur son dos et ses yeux fixant chaleureusement les siens, Sam pensa que peut-être, la soirée se révèlerait vraiment être tout ce qu'elle avait si longtemps espéré.

--

Jack O'Neill fut plus surpris que quiconque quand il réalisa qu'il était plus qu'enchanté par les festivités de la soirée, entouré d'amis qui le protégeaient des regards curieux et intrusifs des personnes dont il était moins familier. Et il y avait une tension agréable entre lui-même et Samantha qu'il avait hâte de dissiper dès qu'il pourrait trouver un moment pour s'entretenir avec elle.

Distrait tel qu'il était, il ne remarqua pas l'approche de Jacob Carter avant que le général ne soit déjà au milieu de leur foule. "Tout le monde passe un bon moment ?" demanda Jacob.

"C'est en effet un événement des plus plaisants, Jacob Carter", reconnut Teal'c.

"Bien ! Je suis heureux d'entendre que les amis de Samantha trouvent la nuit divertissante." La courte discussion semblait pouvoir continuer de manière improvisée et gâcher leur plaisir, sauf que Jacob se tourna brusquement vers Jack et lui demanda, "Colonel O'Neill, je me demandais si vous viendriez faire un tour avec moi. Il y a quelque chose de particulier dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous."

Devant une telle requête, comment pouvait-il refuser ? Après s'être excusé auprès du groupe, il rejoignit Jacob sur la terrasse, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien être question. "Non pas que ça me dérange, Général Carter, mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer mon extraction des festivités ?"

Sous le caractère légèrement agacé de sa question, Jack était en réalité quelque peu agité, essayant désespérément de se souvenir d'un incident au cours duquel il aurait pu offenser le général de quelques manières que ce soit. Le problème était que rien ne lui venait immédiatement à l'esprit – en fait, lui et Jacob semblaient s'entendre plutôt bien après leur première introduction légèrement maladroite.

Son aîné l'étudia d'une manière particulièrement approfondie qu'il trouva inquiétante. "Je retourne à mon poste dès demain, Colonel."

Se demandant en quoi cela pouvait bien avoir un rapport avec lui, Jack cligna des yeux. "Oh. Et bien... Je sais que Miss Carter sera triste de vous voir repartir si tôt."

"Pas autant que moi. Je suis inquiet à l'idée qu'elle passe tant de temps ici, toute seule. Une jeune femme ne peut se permettre tant de spéculations sur son personnage avant qu'il ne soit irrémédiablement terni, et je crains que Samantha ne s'approche de cette limite."

Serait-ce trop s'avancer de la part de Jack que d'assurer au général qu'avec un peu de chance, elle ne passerait bientôt plus autant de temps seule ? Compte tenu de la manière assez inhabituelle dont il courtisait Samantha, il supposait que ce serait probablement le cas. "Je peux vous assurer que Samantha est vue avec le plus grand respect par ceux dont l'opinion importe vraiment", fut la meilleure réponse qu'il trouva.

"Oui, je le constate. Mais il y a une autre source d'inquiétude. Comme vous le savez probablement, Samantha est pourvue d'un certain... passé. En tant que père, je ne me suis pas impliqué dans ses actions car j'ai confiance en son jugement. Toutefois, je crains qu'avec son âge avancé elle ne devienne laxiste au sujet de ses exigences envers la société qui l'entoure, à un moment où cela pourrait s'avérer être le plus dangereux pour elle."

L'idée que Sam ne devienne laxiste, même que peu, était légèrement ridicule, et bien que Jack reste persuadé que Jacob voulait bien faire, cette conversation devenait un peu plus absurde à chaque instant. Pourtant, l'implication que Samantha pouvait être en danger d'une façon ou d'une autre fit naître un peu de tension dans ses épaules. "Je crains de ne pas comprendre vos inquiétudes."

"Oui, bien sûr, mais j'essaye de vous les expliquer. Vous voyez, la mère de Samantha était issue d'une très riche ascendance et la seule héritière de la fortune plutôt considérable de sa famille – pas même un parent éloigné ne put être trouvé. Étant donné que ces richesses ne pourraient revenir qu'aux descendants directs de ma défunte épouse, le domaine a été administré de façon à ce qu'il ne tombe sous le contrôle de son héritière que lorsque celle-ci aurait un âge approprié."

Soudain, les raisons de son inquiétude apparurent aux yeux de Jack, et tous les plans qu'il avait soigneusement prévus pour la soirée commencèrent à s'effiler. "Son vingt-cinquième anniversaire", dit-il sombrement.

"Oui" confirma Jacob tristement. "J'avais espéré qu'elle serait convenablement mariée avant que la nouvelle ne se fasse connaître, mais les circonstances et Samantha étant ce qu'elles sont – enfin, voilà où nous en sommes." Un profond soupir lui échappa. "Tout mon mariage a été entaché par la présomption publique que je n'avais épousé la mère de Sam que pour des raisons d'argent. Bien que ce ne soit pas vrai, ce fut une ombre qui mit à rude épreuve ma relation avec ma femme. Je ne souhaite pas cela pour Samantha, ni pire encore, qu'elle ne soit séduite par un goujat dont le seul but serait de mettre la main sur une telle richesse."

"Non, bien sûr que non", approuva O'Neill, méprisant cette idée. Pourtant, il continuait de pester intérieurement contre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait – cette nouvelle information compromettait sérieusement ses projets. S'il demandait la main de Samantha maintenant qu'il était au courant du capital et de la position que lui rapporterait une telle union, il apparaitrait pour beaucoup comme le genre d'homme à propos duquel Jacob était si inquiet. En fait, une telle déclaration n'aurait à cet instant pour seul effet que d'entrainer la colère et le mépris de Jacob – il lui semblerait qu'à l'instant où il ait entendu parler de sa fortune, il n'ait pas perdu une minute pour se l'approprier. L'idée de ternir sa relation avec Samantha par un tel comportement était inenvisageable. Peut-être que s'il expliquait tout, s'il lui assurait qu'il avait assez d'argent de son côté et aucune intentions de –

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui arriverait, car Jacob dit ensuite, "Vous et ma fille semblez avoir une solide amitié. Je me demandais si vous seriez mes yeux pendant que je suis loin d'ici, veillant au genre d'hommes qui pourrait chercher à tirer profit de sa situation."

Jack se trouvait maintenant dans une position impossible. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de refuser une telle demande sans apparaître comme une brute sans cœur aux yeux de Jacob, et s'il acceptait cette responsabilité, il était alors condamné par son devoir à renoncer à tous les desseins qu'il avait eu concernant Miss Carter et lui-même. Le désespoir se répandit dans sa poitrine, douloureuse et vide là où à peine quelques instants auparavant il y avait eu hâte et joie. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de réaliser son souhait le plus cher en épousant la femme qu'il avait appris à aimer et admirer si ardemment.

Luttant contre le goût amer au fond de sa gorge, Jack répondit, sans une once d'émotion, "Général Carter... Je vous assure que je saurais me montrer vigilant en votre absence."

--

Les joues rosies d'avoir exécuté tant de danses et ri si longtemps, Samantha s'éloigna de la piste pour prendre le temps de se calmer, sirotant un peu de vin et observant les festivités, un sourire sur son visage.

Le sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle aperçut le Colonel O'Neill se frayant un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'à elle. "Où aviez-vous disparu ?" demanda-t-elle lorsque il arriva à portée de voix. "Je profite d'une danse avec Daniel et vous disparaissez. Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Bien qu'il sourit et lui assura, "Oui, bien sûr", la tension qu'elle sentait émaner de lui était nouvelle et tout à fait déplaisante venant de l'homme qu'elle connaissait si bien. Toutefois, quand il prononça les mots qu'elle avait attendus toute la nuit, l'inquiétude fut chassée de son esprit.

"Nous avons une nuit splendide ce soir. Feriez-vous quelques pas avec moi dans le jardin ?"

Essayant de ne pas paraître trop pressée, elle acquiesça et glissa une nouvelle fois son bras autour du sien, suivant son pas jusqu'aux portes menant à la douce brise de fin de printemps.

L'air était vivifiant maintenant que le soleil était couché, mais pas inconfortable, et les lumières scintillantes des bougies qui entouraient le porche de pierre, mélangées à la musique discrète qui s'échappait de la salle de bal, créaient une atmosphère romantique. Bien que tout cela soit un peu plus cliché qu'elle ne l'aurait d'ordinaire apprécié, à cet instant et pour cet homme, elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il était difficile de distinguer les détails de ses traits dans la pénombre, et elle le regretta car elle aurait aimé le regarder dans les yeux pour cette occasion.

Quand ils furent assez éloignés de l'agitation pour apparemment convenir à ses goûts, il se tourna vers elle et saisit ses deux mains, sa prise se relâchant ou se resserrant alternativement presque par réflexe. "Miss Carter – Samantha – Sam..." commença-t-il, la voix grave et inhabituellement sérieuse, "j'espère que vous savez à quel point je... j'estime votre amitié."

Elle exerça une pression sur ses mains en retour, un sentiment de paix s'emparant d'elle. "Tout comme moi", assura-t-elle en toute honnêteté.

"Bien, bien, c'est... je veux dire, j'en suis heureux. Et je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je...j'ai... que je... _tiens_ à vous énormément. Beaucoup plus que..." là, son discours commençait à lui échapper et il baissa la tête, déplaçant son poids d'un pied à l'autre d'une manière qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que quelque part, quelque chose avait terriblement mal tourné. "Quelque chose ne _va_ pas !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit, je vous en prie. Nous pouvons résoudre le problème ensemble."

Tout son corps sembla torturé à ces mots et il l'attira à lui, amenant sa tête à son épaule. Une alarme retentit en elle et elle s'accrocha à lui, se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoqué chez lui une telle détresse.

Après s'être légèrement ressaisi, il s'écarta d'elle, allant même jusqu'à libérer ses mains. Un éclat de lumière illumina de tristes yeux bruns et elle prit curieusement conscience que tous ses espoirs pour cette soirée étaient détruits sous ses yeux. "Je suis désolé", dit-il d'une voix basse et sérieuse. "Je ne peux pas..."

Avec grand soin, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un unique baiser sur son front, la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes contre sa peau maintenant glacée était à la fois merveilleuse et étrangement terrible. Quand il se recula, elle sentit la finalité résignée qui entourait l'homme mais elle ne put la comprendre. "Veuillez m'excuser auprès de tout le monde. Je ne peux pas... je ne peux tout simplement pas... bonne nuit, Miss Carter."

À ces mots, il fit demi-tour et descendit l'escalier de pierre avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la laissant perplexe, debout dans la lumière des bougies.

Pas une seule fois il ne regarda en arrière.


	11. Chapter 11

--

"L'amitié est certainement le meilleur baume pour les affres d'un amour déçu."

_Northanger Abbey_

--

Le soleil se leva au matin suivant sur un ciel clair et dégagé, et si les choses s'étaient passées comme il l'avait souhaité la nuit précédente Jack serait parti à la pêche ou en randonnée équestre et aurait insisté pour que Samantha se joigne à lui – après tout, elle n'avait _toujours_ pas donner suite à son invitation à pêcher. En l'état actuel des choses, il souhaitait seulement noyer son infortune dans une bonne bouteille de scotch accompagnée de beaucoup de calme et de paix.

Malheureusement, il semblait s'agir d'un des quelques jours où ce vœu ne pouvait tout simplement pas être exaucé – quelque chose qu'O'Neill vit comme une désagréable nouvelle tendance dans sa vie. Des affaires réelles et modérément urgentes nécessitaient qu'il se rende en ville pour y voir le greffier et faire quelques courses mineures.

Constatant qu'il ne pourrait y échapper, il engagea Teal'c à l'y accompagner, pensant à juste titre que si son humeur s'avérait trop acerbe pour les manières plus polies de la société, Teal'c et son attitude toujours imperturbable pourrait faciliter les choses. Il amena également Thor avec lui, parce que quelque part, les choses semblaient un peu moins sinistres avec le chien de chasse étrangement sérieux à ses côtés. Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois en direction de la ville, Jack pouvait presque _sentir_ les questions que Teal'c avait sans aucun doute ressassées en silence. Il refusa pourtant avec force de les considérer, déterminé à ne pas parler de la malheureuse tournure des évènements qui l'avait conduit à son état d'esprit actuel. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas à en discuter, s'il faisait un effort conscient pour ne pas y penser du tout, la déception liée à son infortune, qui l'avait totalement submergé, s'évaporerait si on lui en donnait le temps.

Cette lueur d'espoir lui fut violemment retirée lorsque Miss Carter apparut sur leur chemin dans le sens opposé, se rapprochant rapidement de leur position. Ne voyant aucune alternative correcte, Jack s'arrêta et s'inclina, faisant un effort considérable pour ne pas regarder avec trop d'insistance son pâle visage et ses yeux emplis de regret. "Bonjour, Miss Carter", dit-il de manière très formelle.

"Bonjour Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c", les salua-t-elle. "Comment vous portez-vous en cette belle journée ?"

Un silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'O'Neill négligeait toute réponse, Teal'c prit donc finalement la parole, selon les prévisions de Jack. "Je crois souffrir de quelques effets secondaires aux boissons servies à votre réception la nuit dernière, Samantha Carter."

Un faible et bien trop bref sourire orna ses lèvres. "Oh mon cher. Allez-vous bien ?"

"Je devrais m'en remettre, mais je vous remercie de votre prévenance. Avez-vous apprécié les festivités ?"

Jack ne put se résoudre à rencontrer le regard bleu qui cherchait le sien, au lieu de ça il fixa ses pieds avec une grande intensité. "Oh. La fête était agréable, je suppose. Avez-vous passé un bon moment ?"

"En effet."

Cette fois, son sourire fut un peu plus sincère, son attention complètement portée sur Teal'c puisque cela semblait être le seul comportement qu'elle ait trouvé pour endurer ce scénario particulièrement embarrassant. "Je suis si enchantée de l'apprendre. Je suis certaine que mon père le serait également, mais je viens à l'instant d'assister à son départ – il a été rappelé à son poste."

"Je me ferai un devoir d'exprimer ma gratitude au Général Carter lors de notre prochaine rencontre", lui accorda Teal'c.

Incapable de rester silencieux alors qu'elle cherchait toujours son regard, Jack releva enfin les yeux. "Je suis navré d'entendre qu'il a dû vous quitter si vite – il doit vous manquer quand il est absent."

Elle acquiesça légèrement, semblant un peu plus enjouée maintenant qu'il n'ignorait plus son existence. "Oui... il peut se montrer exigeant, mais il _est_ mon père. De plus, c'était... agréable... d'avoir un peu de compagnie." Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée d'un ton si mélancolique que Jack dut réprimer l'offre de sa présence qui lui vint à l'esprit, se rappelant à lui même à maintes reprises que Miss Samantha Carter ne pouvait plus être celle qu'il avait si ardemment souhaité qu'elle devienne – elle était maintenant une responsabilité, un devoir auquel il était lié par l'honneur.

"Oui... Je suis certain que c'était le cas", dit-il, s'efforçant d'arborer une attitude calme qui lui venait si facilement avant qu'elle ne soit entrée dans sa vie.

Son apparence froide s'avéra assez convaincante, car elle sembla perdre de ses couleurs à nouveau. "Oui. Bien... Je vais vous laisser continuer votre chemin alors. Bonne journée."

"Bonne journée" dit-il, se forçant à ne pas la regarder alors qu'elle s'éloignait sur la route. Se tournant vers le regard quelque peu réprobateur de Teal'c, il ressentit colère et exaspération dans une égale mesure. "Ne commencez pas", l'avertit-il, cinglant, se remettant en marche vers le centre de Gateshire.

Peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination qui reconnut une désapprobation similaire dans les grands yeux noirs de Thor, mais Jack lança un regard sévère à l'animal tout de même. "Et toi non plus."

--

Janet avait attendu la visite de son amie toute la matinée, sachant que la nuit dernière avait été le cadre idéal dans lequel Sam et le Colonel O'Neill aurait enfin pu déclarer ouvertement leurs sentiments et intentions. Alors quand elle entendit le cri de Cassandra à l'extérieur, elle fut ravie et prépara un peu de thé devant lequel elles pourraient se réjouir pendant que Samantha raconterait tous les détails du scénario romantique.

Elle n'était pas préparée, cependant, au regard vide et triste de son amie qui apparut sur le pas de la porte. "Oh, mon Dieu", s'exclama Janet malgré elle. "Que diable Jack O'Neill a-t-il fait ?"

Un rire bref et amer emplit la pièce. "Je suppose que c'est justement le problème – il n'a _rien_ fait."

"_Rien_ ?" répéta Janet, incrédule. "Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas..."

"Non", confirma Samantha, s'asseyant sur un tabouret avec un découragement si profond que Janet en eut la gorge serrée de déception partagée. "Il _avait dit _qu'il allait le faire – ou du moins, je le pensais. Rien n'a jamais été vraiment concret entre nous, il n'y a jamais eu d'émotions déclarées de manière ferme et définitive. Mais c'était implicite, il s'était préparé à... – et puis rien !"

Janet prit la main de son amie dans la sienne, essayant de lui offrir un minimum de soutien en cet instant éprouvant. "Peut-être était-il simplement nerveux."

"J'y ai pensé", répondit-elle. "Mais je viens de le croiser sur la route. Janet, c'est à peine s'il pouvait se résoudre à me _regarder_, encore moins..." Sa voix était plus proche des larmes que Janet n'en ait jamais eu le souvenir, et c'était un son qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais entendre. "Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose qui lui fasse changer d'avis ? Est-ce qu'il a juste envisagé l'idée avant de me regarder et de réaliser que je n'étais pas ce qu'il attendait d'une épouse finalement ? Que peut-être toutes les excentricités qui lui avaient plu en moi finiraient par le lasser avec le temps ?"

"C'est tout simplement impossible ma chérie", la réconforta Janet, libérant sa main pour lui offrir une étreinte, caressant ses cheveux d'or comme elle le faisait pour Cassie après une mauvaise chute.

"Alors... alors peut-être que tout était juste dans ma tête. Janet, peut-être qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé du tout – peut-être que c'était juste moi. Il n'a jamais vraiment dit..." Sa voix se brisa. "Oh Janet. J'ai juste... j'ai vraiment pensé que cette fois ce serait _différent_, qu'il... mais je ne suis même pas allée jusqu'aux fiançailles cette fois !"

Alors que les larmes de Samantha coulaient finalement, Janet fit tout son possible en la tenant serrée contre elle, réconfortant son amie tandis qu'elle digérait le goût amer d'un amour non-partagé.

--

Bercée par le calme et la présence aimante de Janet, Samantha reprit rapidement contenance, consternée par sa faiblesse passagère. Heureusement, Janet était le genre d'amie véritable, qui ne jugeait pas quelqu'un sur ses écarts émotionnels.

Essuyant les dernières traces de larmes de son visage, Samantha ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu stupide. "Je suis désolée, Janet. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde qu'il n'ait pas... que les choses ne se soient pas conclues comme je l'espérais. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de manière si dramatique."

"Sottises. Tout le monde a le droit de pleurer chaudement une fois de temps en temps – si ce n'est pas le cas, Cassandra néglige son comportement régulièrement." Bien que la blague ne la fit pas vraiment rire, l'effort fut apprécié. "Es-tu sûre que ça va aller ?"

Résolue, Samantha acquiesça. "Oui. Ça ira. Je suis décidée à chasser Jack O'Neill de mon esprit une bonne fois pour toutes. Je tenais à lui, mais de toute évidence il n'éprouve pas la même affection – il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'aller de l'avant."

"Cela semble logique." consentit Janet, bien que sa voix trahissait un certain doute. "Toute fois le Colonel O'Neill reste un membre important de notre cercle, ainsi que de Gateshire en général – est-ce que ce sera un problème ?"

Pendant un instant, l'idée de passer ses après-midi seule dans son laboratoire ne présenta aucune joie car il ne serait pas là pour plaisanter avec elle, pour la taquiner et briser ses instruments. La perspective de chevaucher Jolinar, chasser ou danser à nouveau sembla terriblement lugubre. Et par dessus tout, l'image de l'homme en train de pêcher dans le grand lac de Cheyenne Manor sans qu'elle ne se joigne jamais à lui lui parut si injuste que Samantha eut l'impression qu'elle allait à nouveau céder aux larmes.

Mais elle reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions et s'endurcit face à l'inévitable. Elle avait connu cinq ruptures au préalable et s'en était sortie émotionnellement indemne – Jack O'Neill ne serait certainement pas sa ruine.

Qui plus est, en l'état actuel des choses, elle avait plus de raisons d'être en colère que blessée. En étudiant la situation avec recul, il avait _vraiment_ sous-entendu certaines choses, il avait consciemment engendré des situations dans le but de créer un sentiment d'intimité qu'il n'avait, semble-t-il, aucune intention de pousser plus avant. Si elle ne devait faire qu'une chose dans cette situation, c'était se sentir offensée par cette démarche plus que regretter l'absence de résultat heureux.

Par conséquent, quand elle affronta la question opportune de Janet, "Bien sûr que non" fut la réponse facile (et, bien entendu, complètement fausse) qui lui vint. Après une gorgée réconfortante de thé, elle vida son esprit. "Est-ce que je t'ai parlé des résultats fort intéressants de mon expérience de pH ? Ils pourraient t'être d'une aide considérable pour faire pousser certaines de tes plantes."


	12. Chapter 12

--

"Il y aura quelques obstacles et déceptions, et nous avons tous tendance à trop espérer ; mais si un projet échoue à trouver fin heureuse, la nature humaine se tourne vers un autre ; si la première manœuvre est mauvaise, nous en faisons une seconde meilleure : nous trouvons toujours du réconfort quelque part..."

_Mansfield Park_

--

Quand le Lieutenant-Colonel Cameron Mitchell arriva de manière inattendue à Vorash Hall au début du mois de juin, il avait espéré être reçu à bras ouverts (et pour le côté pratique les portes en seraient de même) par des amis de longue date. Ce qui l'attendait fut, en fait, l'accueil enthousiaste d'une femme qui avait désespérément besoin d'une distraction à sa propre mélancolie.

Bien que Cameron n'est certes jamais désiré que la jeune femme, qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur, ne connaisse un moment si pénible, il lui apparut que son actuelle peine de cœur pourrait se montrer utile concernant plusieurs points essentiels de ses projets à Gateshire.

Sa relation avec les Carter avait débuté il y a quelques années, à l'époque où Jacob avait été le premier instructeur de sa formation. Les deux hommes étaient restés en contact même après le transfert de Cameron, et lorsque celui-ci était de retour sur le sol britannique, il était invité à séjourner à Vorash Hall. Peut-être Jacob avait-il espéré que des liens se créent entre son brillant nouvel élève et sa fille – et en réalité, tel avait été le cas, mais sans doute pas de la façon dont Jacob l'aurait souhaité. Cameron avait immédiatement été attiré par Samantha, voyant en elle une amie séduisante et intelligente, avec qui il pourrait facilement passer le temps, mais il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux une quelconque inclination romantique. Si on lui demandait, il décrirait Samantha comme une sœur bien-aimée, et absolument rien de plus. Pourtant, à bien des égards, elle était devenue sa référence, une confidente vers qui se tourner pour quelques conseils quand le monde semblait être un endroit particulièrement éprouvant.

Ce fut sans doute la première fois que leur dynamique semblait inversée. Il était venu chercher à Vorash Hall les conseils et avis de Samantha à un moment où c'était peut-être elle qui avait le plus besoin d'un ami.

Mais une fois de plus, qui affirmait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aider l'un l'autre ?

Installés dans le petit salon devant leur thé comme de coutume, Cameron réfléchissait soigneusement à leur sort respectif. Il savait que la probabilité que Samantha partage les détails de sa situation était mince, voire nulle, et privé d'informations complètes, le seul remède à la tristesse qu'il connaissait était une distraction. Par chance, ses besoins particuliers pourraient en fournir une amplement suffisante. Tout cela le conduisit à la présente conversation.

"Je suppose que vous vous demandez quelle est la nature de ma soudaine visite", déclara finalement Cameron, mordant dans un chou à la crème.

"Et bien, vous prenez d'habitude _la peine_ de m'envoyer une lettre avant d'apparaître sur le pas de ma porte", le taquina Samantha. "Non pas que votre présence soit jamais malvenue."

"Bien sûr que non !" Cameron rit. "Mais je dois avouer qu'il y a une raison à ma venue, bien plus particulière que mon immense désir de rattraper le temps perdu avec vous, ma chère amie. Je ne me souviens pas si je vous ai parlé de ma récente promotion dans ma dernière lettre..."

"Vous ne l'avez pas fait, et je vous en veux beaucoup. Père a dû m'en informer lors de son récent retour à la maison. Tout de même, félicitations."

Sa congratulation était absolue et sincère, ce qui provoqua chez Cameron un profond sentiment d'accomplissement – il y avait peu de femmes qui comprenait la complexité et les difficultés d'une promotion militaire, mais Samantha Carter était assurément l'une d'entre elles. "Je vous remercie. Comme vous le savez, cette promotion implique une hausse conséquente de mes revenus – une augmentation qui me laisse désormais libre de poursuivre des intérêts qui me seraient autrement inaccessibles. Le premier de ceux-ci étant bien sûr..."

Samantha soupira, reposant sa tasse de thé. "Vous voulez trouver Vala."

"La trouver ? Oui, je suppose que c'est une étape nécessaire du processus. Mais au final, je veux _épouser_ Vala."

--

Si Samantha Carter était généralement considérée comme un sujet de préoccupation publique, alors il serait juste de dire que Vala Maldoran était un sujet _d'outrage_ public. En dépit de ce que beaucoup voyait comme de nombreux défauts en la personnalité de Miss Carter, l'ensemble de la population de Gateshire s'accorderait facilement à dire qu'ils n'étaient rien en comparaison du cas désespéré de Miss Maldoran dont le nom était à jamais souillé.

Les deux femmes étaient nées riches et privilégiées, et étrangement cela ne sembla satisfaire ni l'une ni l'autre. Alors que Samantha choisissait de décharger ses frustrations en se perdant dans une éducation incorrecte et interdite, Vala avait choisi d'exprimer son mécontentement en s'enferrant dans un comportement inapproprié en diverses formes et occasions. À un âge encore jeune, la gamme de ses fautes allait d'une honnêteté criarde et presque douloureuse à une conduite obscène et même pécheresse. Finalement, elle fut envoyée à seize ans dans une école de redressement dans l'espoir de lui inculquer les notions de ce qu'était un comportement convenable.

Pendant des années, on en entendit plus parler, ce que la plupart des gens avait considéré comme une bénédiction. Enfin, à l'obtention de son diplôme, elle fut invitée à passer l'été dans la maison de son grand-oncle Langford. C'était un secret bien connu que le vieil homme abritait l'espoir d'inciter un engagement entre sa nièce et son fils adoptif Daniel, ce qui aurait comme utile effet secondaire d'accroître et de concentrer les richesses et l'influence de la famille. Si leur rencontre avait effectivement fait des étincelles, elles n'étaient pas pour autant le présage d'une union pacifique, prospère et heureuse, mais plutôt l'indice légèrement dangereux d'une relation extrêmement volatile. Le couple avait sans doute un lien unique, mais aucun des deux n'envisageait sérieusement l'idée d'une relation romantique.

Cet été s'avéra également être l'époque où Cameron passa près de deux mois à Vorash Hall, recouvrant ses forces après une blessure particulièrement vicieuse subie lors d'une bataille. Si l'attirance que ressentait Daniel pour Vala s'apparentait à une sorte d'étrange curiosité morbide, celle de Cameron avait lentement grandi jusqu'à se transformer pourtant bien trop vite en un sentiment bien plus profond. À la fois sincère et sérieux dans ses attentions, Cameron avait réellement l'intention de pousser convenablement les choses plus avant avec Miss Maldoran, en dépit des vives objections de tous les côtés. Tel que Samantha l'avait constaté, la situation avait laissé Vala dans une position assez inconfortable, coincée entre ses relations qui s'opposaient fermement à son mariage avec un major de l'armée aux revenus modestes et un avenir à passer avec Daniel qui, bien que réjouissant le reste du monde, n'aurait peut-être pas été le plus satisfaisant. Pour aggraver les choses, Samantha pensait honnêtement que Vala avait été attirée par Cameron également et que l'idée l'avait apeurée – elle n'était pas le genre de femme à éprouver naturellement de profonds sentiments pour un homme.

Une fois le mois d'août arrivé, elle en avait eu de toute évidence assez de cette situation, et un soir elle avait fait ses valises pour rejoindre un groupe de gitans qui passait en ville. Personnellement, Samantha avait toujours pensé que c'était une brillante évasion – Vala avait le genre d'esprit qui convenait parfaitement aux exploits moins que légitimes d'une bohémienne. Elle s'était imaginée que Vala serait plus heureuse et que Cameron oublierait son affection avec le temps.

Bien sûr, elle avait appris récemment que certaines affections ne se fanent _pas_, peu importe combien on le souhaite. De ce fait, elle était peut-être plus compatissante (et peut-être même un peu plus sentimentale) devant le sort de Cameron qu'elle ne l'aurait été en d'autres circonstances.

"L'épouser ? Vous êtes donc toujours aussi épris d'elle ?" demanda-t-elle, incertaine de la réponse.

"Oui, absolument. Et puisqu'il semble maintenant que sa famille ait complètement abandonné l'idée qu'elle épouse Daniel – ou, en fait, tout autre personne respectable – j'ai plus de chance que je n'en ai eu auparavant. Le supplément de revenu ne sera pas un mal non plus."

Tous ces faits étaient de bons et valables arguments, mais pourtant il y avait un point important qu'il semblait négliger de mentionner. "Mais Cameron, je ne pense pas que les Maldoran ou même la famille Langford n'aient jamais été votre défi le plus conséquent."

À cela il sourit, mais Samantha ne put en imaginer aucune cause. "Vous voulez dire, bien sûr, que Vala n'est pas exactement du genre à se résoudre au mariage et s'installer avec qui que ce soit, peu importe l'opinion de sa famille."

"Et bien, vous devez admettre qu'elle possède une volonté extraordinairement forte."

"_Vous_ sauriez reconnaître ce trait de caractère !" la taquina-t-il, une accusation qui n'apporta que de la fierté à ses traits. "Je ne souhaite pas changer Vala d'aucune façon que ce soit – je suis parfaitement satisfait de l'épouser telle qu'elle est. Et malgré ses nombreuses et diverses objections, je ne crois pas qu'elle serait heureuse de vivre une telle vie solitaire encore très longtemps – elle est beaucoup trop sociale. Je pense même qu'elle pourrait trouver un certain charme à s'établir dans une certaine demeure, tant qu'elle est libérée des restrictions qu'elle trouve si contraignante pour son existence. Ce sont des choses que je peux lui offrir, ainsi que le fait que je l'aime énormément en dépit – peut-être même _à cause_ – de ses nombreuses... excentricités. Je pense même être en mesure de lui fournir une certaine exaltation de temps à autres, si tout se déroule selon mon plan."

Sa déclaration était adorable, dans son propre et étrange genre, et très pragmatique – mais elle était habituée à n'entendre que des paroles de bon sens venant de Cameron Mitchell. "Oh, donc vous avez un plan ?"

"Bien sûr que j'ai un plan. J'aurais juste besoin de votre aide pour le réaliser."

Intriguée malgré elle, Samantha posa son menton sur sa main. "Je vous écoute."

--

Le plan était, et avait toujours été, faussement simple. De ce qu'il savait du caractère de Vala en premier lieu et de ce qu'il avait déduit de ses relations avec les autres, elle était une femme extraordinairement contradictoire. Bien qu'elle ne puisse en aucune façon douter de son affection pour elle, les chances de Cameron d'assurer une relation avec elle était en fait très faibles. Comme en témoignaient nombre de ses choix de vie, Vala était intriguée par ce qu'elle ne pouvait _pas_ avoir, pas par ce qui était clairement à sa portée. Lorsque vous ajoutiez à cette caractéristique sa fierté quelque peu conséquente, vous vous retrouviez avec une combinaison intéressante – une femme qui ne voulait pas des attentions facilement obtenues jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus en sa possession.

Son mode de comportement persistait même quand il mettait en péril ce qu'elle pouvait à juste titre désirer – tel que, comme Cameron l'espérait, une véritable et officielle relation avec lui. Il ne fondait pas ses espoirs uniquement sur ses propres sentiments – à plusieurs occasions l'été dernier, il y avait eu des signes considérables qui prouvaient qu'il ne lui était en aucun cas aussi indifférent qu'elle aurait aimé le lui faire croire. En fait, il pensait que son véritable intérêt pour lui avait été un facteur dans sa décision hâtive de s'enfuir – quand il s'agissait de gérer de véritables émotions, la méthode de prédilection de Vala était de les ignorer dans leur ensemble.

Il avait pris tout cela en considération pour déterminer la suite de ses actions. Un fois le tout soigneusement étudié, il pensa que la tactique la plus efficace contre les défenses considérables de Vala était cette toute simple et bonne vieille jalousie. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse si facilement faire oublier ce qui était supposé être de violents sentiments d'amour à son égard, combinée à l'attachement visiblement ardent de son prétendant pour une autre femme, pourrait être suffisant pour arranger la situation en sa faveur.

Maintenant, il était confronté à la lourde tâche de convaincre Samantha que cette ligne de conduite était permise. Généralement, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à s'engager dans des intrigues si complexes, elle croyait fermement au concept d'affronter les choses avec honnêteté et franchise. Toutefois, ce fut peut-être là que son état de détresse sentimentale joua en sa faveur.

"Je veux mettre en place une légère imposture pour le bénéfice de Miss Maldoran", commença-t-il à expliquer, choisissant ses mots avec soins. "Je propose que nous – je parle bien sûr de vous et moi ici – prétendions former un attachement romantique et même conclure un engagement. Il est entendu qu'il ne s'agira de rien de plus qu'un prétexte pour attirer ici Miss Maldoran, indignée et accompagnée de son orgueil quelque peu blessé."

Son amie cligna des yeux, digérant l'information. "Vous pensez vraiment que cela fonctionnera ?"

"C'est probable, tant que nous sommes consciencieux dans notre mascarade. Assurons-nous d'être vu en ville, puis après quelques semaines faisons paraître l'annonce de nos fiançailles dans le journal... Les nouvelles se déplacent, même vers des femmes en exil telles que Vala. Il serait dans sa nature de venir m'affronter si je suis vraiment l'objet de son désir – si ce n'est pas le cas, au moins je serai fixé une bonne fois pour toute."

Ce dernier point sembla la toucher particulièrement et elle acquiesça finalement. "Très bien alors."

Honnêtement, il ne s'attendait pas à la convaincre avec tant de facilité. "Vraiment ? Cela voudrait dire que vous allez apparaître une fois de plus comme fiancée, uniquement pour laisser finalement filer votre prétendant. "

Bien que la question soulevée était sérieuse, elle la fit seulement rire. "J'en ai déjà eu cinq – qu'est-ce qu'un fiancé délaissé de plus ? Tant que je peux informer mon père de la nature fallacieuse de notre engagement afin d'éviter un intérêt excessif de sa part, je ne vois aucun problème."

Curieusement, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu son approbation, il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise avec la situation. "Samantha – et vous devez me pardonner d'être peut-être impertinent – mais si cela doit mettre en danger ne serait-ce qu'un minimum votre propre bonheur, je peux simplement trouver une autre option."

Son sourire fut triste. "Cameron, je vous remercie pour votre considération, mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que si ça avait été le cas, je vous en aurais informé."

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé des détails de sa situation, mais connaissant Samantha, il était probable qu'elle ne le fasse jamais. Pourtant, il parlerait aussi franchement qu'il le pourrait sans connaître les détails. "Il n'y a aucun espoir, alors ?"

"Il y a seulement l'espoir que ma... préoccupation... disparaîtra avec le temps."

De là où Cameron se tenait, cette réponse ne traduisait aucun espoir du tout.

--

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore remarqué, le regard de Jack sur Samantha Carter était vigilant, utilisant des tactiques aussi simples qu'une randonnée occasionnelle jusqu'à son domaine pour vérifier l'état des choses et aussi complexe qu'inciter Walter à prêter une grande attention aux rumeurs qui courraient en ville quotidiennement. Aussi quand il remarqua qu'un nouveau visiteur était arrivé à Vorash Hall alors qu'il passait près de l'imposante demeure, il ne s'en préoccupa pas immédiatement.

Ce fut quand Walter revint de la ville avec de plus amples détails que ses soupçons apparurent.

"Apparemment, monsieur, le jeune lieutenant-colonel a été récemment promu et est plutôt un ami intime de la famille. Il n'est pas inhabituel pour lui de rester plusieurs semaines à la résidence des Carter, que le général soit là ou non."

Peut-être était-ce un brin imprudent, mais ce n'était pas une situation totalement inédite considérant le nombre important de domestiques et autres chaperons appropriés. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien entendu qui nécessite son inquiétude.

"Mais il y_ a_ quelques spéculations quant à son calendrier – avec sa dernière promotion est apparue une augmentation considérable de ses revenus."

Un sentiment de détresse commença à s'installer au plus profond de l'estomac d'O'Neill, lourd et plein d'appréhensions. La raison était double. Tout d'abord, une hausse de revenu signifiait que l'ami soi-disant anodin de la famille pouvait maintenant se permettre de subvenir aux besoins d'une famille d'une manière assez honnête. Deuxièmement, on pouvait parler de l'idée que certains hommes, une fois habitués à vivre dans le confort, éprouvaient toujours un appétit pour plus d'argent – un appétit qui pourrait sans aucun doute être satisfait par la nouvelle dot considérable de Samantha.

"Est-ce que beaucoup le suspecte d'avoir autre chose que d'innocentes intentions à l'égard de Miss Carter ?"

Walter considéra cela avec soin. "Les avis sont partagés. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'en dépit de son passé, elle est une femme absolument agréable, et un réel attrait pour tout homme – peut-être encore plus pour un homme qui souhaite améliorer ses relations au sein de l'armée. Cependant, il s'est montré amical avec les Carter depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, et aucun murmure romantique n'a jamais été prononcé entre eux."

Il avait donc choisi un moment douteux pour agir, mais il n'y avait encore rien de condamnable ici. "Walter, veuillez continuer s'il vous plait à récolter silencieusement de plus amples informations."

"Toujours, monsieur", répondit l'homme toujours d'une si grande aide. "Maintenant, au sujet de ces quatre lettres qui nécessitent une réponse..."

L'impatience le gagna en pensant à l'ennuyeuse paperasserie. "Vous pouvez certainement vous en occuper, Walter."

"... Bien sûr, monsieur", vint la réponse exaspérée avant qu'O'Neill ne s'enferme une fois de plus dans la bibliothèque, l'esprit préoccupé par la récente tournure des évènements. Si les intentions de Mitchell devenait plus romantique à l'égard de Miss Carter, la surveillance éloignée qu'il avait mis en place dans le but de préserver son propre état de santé mentale ne serait plus suffisante pour assurer sa protection. Cela entrainerait des interruptions embarrassantes et des situations tendues qui altèreraient pour sûr le souvenir de la plaisante amitié qui avait existé entre lui et sa belle voisine.

Baladant son regard dans la salle, il ressentit un profond sentiment de mécontentement. Il avait prévu d'apporter davantage de livres scientifiques à la bibliothèque et de faire quelques améliorations à la salle elle-même comme cadeau de mariage pour Samantha, si les choses entre eux avaient jamais progressé à un tel niveau. Il avait même fait des plans élaborés, bien qu'il avait convenu de la laisser décider elle-même des détails. Désormais, cette pièce représentait bien peu de joie pour lui, sachant qu'avec leur relation si tendue, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ne fasse même usage de son invitation permanente à emprunter un livre de sa collection à ce jour inutilisée.

Non pour la première fois au cours des dernières semaines, il maudit le mauvais coup du sort qui avait poussé Jacob à sa confidence à ce moment précis dans le temps. Si par chance il l'avait approché ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure plus tard, les choses seraient maintenant réglées de manière bien plus heureuse. Au lieu de cela, il avait été relégué à une position de spectateur obligeant, toujours en contact étroit avec l'objet de son affection, sans jamais être libre de l'exprimer.

Parfois, il souhaitait ne pas être le genre d'homme à se soucier de détails tels que l'honneur et le devoir. Mais si ça avait dû être le cas, il n'aurait jamais mérité ne serait-ce que d'approcher une femme comme Samantha Carter.


	13. Chapter 13

--

"Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une occupation, une active et indispensable occupation, pour soulager la douleur."

_Mansfield Park_

--

Parce que Samantha ne pouvait supporter l'idée de tromper ses amis, Daniel et Janet furent tout deux informés du plan que Cameron avait concocté. Janet parut un peu sceptique, mais ses inquiétudes semblaient découler davantage de ses préoccupations pour l'état d'esprit de Samantha que du réel but du plan lui-même, à propos duquel elle n'avait à priori pas d'autre opinion que de penser que si Vala s'installait à Gateshire, même seulement pour une partie de l'année, cela enrichirait certainement les divertissements que la petite ville pouvait offrir. Pour sa part, Daniel approuvait de tout cœur leurs manigances, mais Samantha suspectait son approbation d'avoir peu de rapport avec le bien-fondé du plan, mais plus avec le fait que si Cameron réussissait à épouser Vala, elle serait une fois pour toute hors de _son_ chemin.

Daniel était un allié utile car il était une des rares personnes à pouvoir contacter leur cible voyageuse, étant en possession d'une sorte de grossière carte de ses déplacements classiques à travers le pays ainsi que des adresses de plusieurs bureau de poste qu'elle contrôlait presque régulièrement. Prenant part à la supercherie, il accepta de lui envoyer la nouvelle de leur engagement imminent.

Tout cela ne leur laissait que la tâche de convaincre un large public de leur attachement grandissant l'un pour l'autre. Les potins étant si luxuriant à Gateshire, il s'agissait là d'une mission ridiculement facile à exécuter. Être vus ensemble en ville et à certaines enseignes locales choisies avec précision suffit à convaincre que leurs fiançailles étaient sur le point d'être annoncées à tout moment. Après tout, il était un très bon choix pour quelqu'un avec un tel passé, et Jacob était certainement enclin à approuver cette union. Le consensus général s'accordait même à dire qu'ils faisaient un assez beau couple, un compliment que les deux comparses trouvaient particulièrement divertissant.

Samantha avait même pris l'habitude d'écouter les bribes de conversations chuchotées à leur sujet lorsqu'ils se promenaient en ville. Bien que les gens à Gateshire soient avides de ragots, ils n'étaient sacrément pas subtils.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient se marier bientôt, étant donné que Mitchell est transféré à Acapulco."

"... Où se trouve Acapulco ?"

"Quelque part en Inde, je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle doit avoir trois demoiselles d'honneur – toutes des cousines éloignées, bien sûr, car qui d'autre aurait accepté ?"

"Et la sage-femme ? Je pensais qu'elles étaient proches."

"Ne soyez pas ridicule. Si Janet Fraiser entrait dans une église, Dieu la foudroierait sur-le-champ. Ne savez-vous pas qu'il y a une loi qui interdit aux sages-femmes d'entrer dans les églises ?"

"... Une telle loi existe ?"

"Bien sûr. Tout le monde le sait. Trop de contact direct avec... enfin, ce ne serait pas approprié."

Jetant un regard à Cameron en tentant désespérément de ne pas rire, Samantha continua d'avancer le long de la rue pour s'éloigner de Mr. Felger et de sa femme, Chloé. S'il n'y avait rien de plus à en dire, on se devait d'admirer l'absence totale d'information de cet homme – une part de Samantha peu charitable se demanda si cela lui demandait un effort d'être si benêt. Pour être juste cependant, Chloé était très agréable – elle faisait juste l'erreur de suivre l'exemple de son mari.

"Pensez-vous qu'ils sont conscients que tout le monde dans le voisinage pourrait entendre leur conversation ?", demanda Cameron une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés.

"Toute la grandeur de Mr. Felger est qu'il ne pensera jamais à le remarquer", lui assura-t-elle en riant.

À cet instant, elle aperçut ce qu'elle pensa être le Colonel O'Neill de l'autre côté de la rue – mais lorsqu'elle se retourna dans sa direction, il avait disparu.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Balayant rapidement les rues du regard avant de se résoudre à définitivement chasser O'Neill de son esprit, elle mentit. "Non. Rien."

--

Moins d'une semaine après l'arrivée du Lieutenant-Colonel Mitchell à Vorash Hall, les plus grandes craintes d'O'Neill s'étaient renforcées. Inquiet à l'idée que l'ensemble de la famille Carter avait peut-être été dupée par le jeune homme, il avait immédiatement écrit à Jacob pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes face à la situation florissante. En ce concentrant sur les possibles préoccupations de Jacob, il avait quelque peu réussi à éviter de ressasser les siennes – à savoir la perte définitive de toute chance, qu'il avait pu auparavant avoir, de contracter lui-même une alliance avec Miss Carter.

Cependant, il ne voyait aucune raison de se soumettre volontairement au douloureux scénario d'interagir avec Miss Carter, surtout maintenant que ses attentions étaient clairement destinées à Mitchell. Leur presque rencontre en début de semaine avait déjà eu une saveur beaucoup trop douce-amère à son goût. Si sa compagnie lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et bien, il devait faire avec.

Toutefois, même Jack O'Neill ne pouvait éviter une catastrophe indéfiniment, et ce fut lors d'une promenade le long de la limite de sa propriété qu'il se retrouva face à face avec la situation qu'il s'était si attentivement évertué à éviter, car là, directement dans sa ligne de vue, se trouvait Samantha, marchant bras dessus-bras dessous avec son nouveau soupirant. Pour aggraver les choses, elle semblait... satisfaite, souriant à l'homme sans réserve ni hésitations d'une manière qui ne rappelait que trop bien à Jack les semaines passées.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter la conversation, Jack se prépara donc à l'inévitable, s'inclinant quand il devint évident qu'ils avaient remarqué sa présence. "Veuillez m'excuser", réussit-il à dire. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'immiscer."

"Et vous ne l'avez pas fait", lui assura Mitchell. "Nous étions simplement en train de profiter de l'air de l'été."

"Oui... nous avons bénéficié d'un temps splendide", fut la réponse légèrement terne d'O'Neill.

"En effet... Je crains de n'avoir pas eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance, bien que je puisse certainement deviner votre identité."

Enfin, Miss Carter parla, ayant la décence de sembler légèrement embarrassée de sa négligence. "Pardonnez-moi. Cameron, voici le Colonel Jack O'Neill. Colonel, le Lieutenant-Colonel Cameron Mitchell, mon... un vieil ami de la famille."

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance", s'étrangla O'Neill, l'implication des mots qu'elle avait presque prononcés envahissant son esprit.

"De même. Je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous depuis mon arrivée."

Légèrement sceptique, Jack ne put empêcher le sourire narquois qui affubla ses traits. "Vraiment ? J'avais l'impression que ma réputation était un peu plus... inégale... que cela."

"Peut-être", lui accorda Mitchell. "Mais pas venant des sources qui m'importent vraiment."

C'était un généreux compliment qu'il lui faisait, plein de cette agréable civilité qui indiquait une bonne éducation, et pour aggraver les choses selon l'opinion d'O'Neill, il ne put détecter aucun manque de sincérité dans le ton de Mitchell. En effet, il était difficile d'éprouver du ressentiment pour un homme tel que celui-ci, qui semblait si franc dans sa sincérité. "Et bien, je suis navré de vous décevoir alors, étant donné que, je pense, ils se sont montrés excessivement généreux dans leurs louanges."

"J'en doute très sincèrement", fut la réponse de Mitchell. "Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Nous pensions aller jusqu'à ce petit bois avant de rentrer."

Ce bois était en fait le lieu où il était tombé sur Samantha lors de leur première rencontre, et de ce fait l'idée de les accompagner présentait encore moins de joie qu'il n'en aurait été autrement. "Non. Je vous remercie, mais je dois rentrer. Bonne journée Mitchell. Miss Carter."

Il fit demi-tour et fuit du côté par lequel il était arrivé, réalisant à un moment donné qu'à part pour les présenter plus ou moins sous la contrainte, Miss Carter n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant toute la durée de leur conversation.

Toujours perplexe devant cette constatation, il rentra chez lui seulement pour découvrir qu'une lettre de Jacob Carter était arrivée en son absence.

_Mon ami, _

_Cameron Mitchell est une connaissance de nombreuses années, quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance absolue. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en quelconque danger avec lui. Vos inquiétudes, cependant, sont appréciées et sont la véritable mesure de l'ami que vous êtes._

_Cordialement, _

_Jacob Carter._

Ceci, combiné à l'annonce de leurs fiançailles que Walter avait découvert dans le journal dimanche, marquait la fin de tous les espoirs de Jack O'Neill. Il ne pouvait plus souhaiter maintenant que l'entier bonheur de Samantha dans son mariage imminent. C'était peut-être un coup du sort qui avait ramené Cameron Mitchell dans sa vie à un moment si opportun – mais O'Neill ne pouvait discerner si cette chance était bonne ou mauvaise.

--

Avec l'annonce de leur engagement imprimé (et donc, découpé et envoyé à Vala par la poste), Samantha et Cameron pouvait relâcher leurs efforts pour convaincre la population de Gateshire de leur mutuelle affection. Peut-être s'étaient-ils un peu précipités, mais Cameron était confiant quant au fait qu'ils aient convaincus la majorité des habitants de la petite ville, et la finalité qu'était leur annonce dans la presse influencerait certainement le reste. Libéré de leur activité, Cameron s'accorda plus de temps pour se préparer consciencieusement aux retombées de sa petite tromperie, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Cependant, cela laissa aussi Samantha à ses propres pensées.

Bien qu'en temps normal cela n'aurait posé aucun problème, Cameron ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que depuis la délicate scène avec O'Neill quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait été inhabituellement occupée. À trois reprises maintenant il l'avait trouvée endormie dans son labo, s'enfouissant elle-même sous les flacons, les revues et les théories scientifiques pendant de si nombreuses heures qu'elle s'était épuisée de manière démesurée. Il soupçonnait qu'elle ait passé au moins une nuit sans dormir, s'occupant elle-même de corvées banales dans la maison – des corvées pour lesquelles elle payait des gens une somme plus que généreuse.

Cameron n'était pas un simple d'esprit, et avait depuis longtemps déduit qu'O'Neill devait être le cœur des préoccupations qui tourmentaient en ce moment Samantha. Mais il connaissait bien assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle n'apprécierait aucune interférence de sa part, même si c'était pour exprimer ses inquiétudes face à son comportement. Son activité acharnée était une distraction, une façon de s'occuper pendant qu'elle apprenait à accepter et gérer la douleur, quelle qu'elle puisse être, qui pesait sur elle.

L'observant à travers la pièce alors qu'elle s'affairait à préparer du thé (Cameron était tout à fait certain qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de préparer du thé auparavant dans sa vie), il se tourna vers Daniel et Janet. "Est-ce que c'est juste moi ou... ?"

"Non", l'interrompit Daniel, réajustant ses lunettes et fronçant les sourcils. "Définitivement pas."

"Oui. Bien. Donc elle est incontestablement... à bout ?"

"Si la définition de 'à bout' est qui essaie de se tuer au travail, alors oui", déclara sèchement Janet.

"Devrions-nous essayer de l'arrêter ?" tenta Cameron.

Le regard cinglant que les deux autres envoyèrent dans sa direction était une réponse plus que suffisante. Pourtant, Daniel sentit le besoin de développer sa pensée.

"Certainement", dit-il avec plus qu'un brin d'humour dans sa voix. "Après vous."

Cameron prit la sage décision de s'abstenir. Pourtant il continua de l'observer aussi discrètement que possible les jours suivants, de plus en plus inquiet lorsqu'il constata que son niveau d'activité ne montrait aucun signe de baisse.

Lorsqu'elle développa une toux persistante après une nuit passée dans la grange à ficeler des meules de foin, ses inquiétudes se changèrent en une véritable frayeur.


	14. Chapter 14

--

"En dehors d'être mariée, une jeune fille aime avoir des peines de cœur de temps à autre."

_Orgueil et Préjugés_

--

Abandonnant sa plus récente escroquerie, Vala Maldoran devait admettre qu'il y avait plus d'une raison de s'inquiéter. Elle commençait à être à court d'argent – elle devrait se résoudre à voler quelques poches si elle voulait manger aujourd'hui – et à court de connaissances qui accepteraient d'être sa partenaire, même pour une courte durée. Bien sûr, cela avait sans doute un lien avec la façon dont elle avait systématiquement trompé presque tous les gitans des îles britanniques.

Elle n'était évidemment pas incapable de mener à bien ses combines seule – il n'y avait personne de plus compétent que Miss Maldoran pour embobiner les stupides aristocrates. Mais un partenariat était juste bien plus rentable. Sans oublier le fait qu'avec un associé, vous aviez toujours un peu de compagnie. En l'état actuel des choses, Vala n'avait personne avec qui plaisanter et personne à embêter – un triste état de fait en effet.

Heureusement, elle se trouvait être dans une ville où se trouvait l'une de ses adresses postales, et elle pouvait le parier, où une lettre de Daniel l'attendait. Les lettres de Daniel étaient toujours une rafraîchissante dose de sarcasme et de douceur – et en dépit des nombreux et divers reproches qu'il lui faisait dans sa correspondance, il y avait presque toujours un peu de liquide les accompagnant. Peu importe combien il protestait, c'était la preuve qu'il s'inquiétait effectivement pour elle, ce qui était une agréable sensation pour quelqu'un qui avait souvent l'impression de n'importer pour personne.

Entrant dans le bureau de poste, elle salua l'homme derrière le bureau avec un sympathique (et étonnamment authentique) sourire. "Bonjour Mr. Smith. Comment allez-vous ?"

"Miss Maldoran ! Comment qu'vous allez ?" L'homme avait un fort accent, mais son attitude était charmante. "J'ma disait ben qu'vous vindrez tantôt, 'vec l'bon tas d'courrier qu'j'ai pour vous."

'L'bon tas d'courrier' se traduisait par trois lettres, chacune dévoilant l'écriture soignée de Daniel. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de recourir à de piètres larcins aujourd'hui après tout.

Quel dommage.

Un au revoir chaleureux à Mr. Smith, trois lettres et dix livres plus tard, Vala ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fixer avec une horreur abjecte la dernière correspondance. Cameron était fiancé ? À Samantha Carter ? Son esprit restait ahuri à cette pensée.

Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Miss Carter – elle était une des seules personnes à Gateshire qui semblaient avoir un cerveau et un sens de l'humour, une combinaison rare assurément. Mais l'idée que Miss Carter épouse Cameron Mitchell, l'homme qui avait passé tant d'heures l'été dernier à lui assurer que cet événement n'arriverait jamais, la déconcertait au plus haut point. Certes, elle avait choisi elle-même de fuir Cameron et les diverses... complications... qu'il présentait, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de simplement... _l'oublier_, elle !

... N'est-ce pas ?

Non. Il était tout simplement impossible que Cameron ait complètement mis de côtés les émotions qui étaient ancrées si profondément en lui il y a moins de douze mois. Et si ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, il utilisait Miss Carter d'une manière abominablement malsaine, quelque chose que Vala ne pouvait pas tolérer.

Elle devrait simplement retourner à Gateshire et lui dire sa façon de penser.

--

Vala réapparut sur le devant de la scène encore plus rapidement que Cameron n'aurait pu en rêver, et avec son arrivée soudaine il eut enfin la réponse aux questions qu'il s'était si souvent posé sur la nature de ses sentiments. Même si elle ne se résoudrait jamais à l'admettre, elle se souciait aussi de lui – peut-être même plus que souciait. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ne pas dévoiler ses cartes trop rapidement.

Se positionnant de manière avantageuse sur le gazon devant l'entrée, il eut une magnifique vue de son apparition. "Et bien, Miss Maldoran" dit-il en guise de salut alors qu'elle conduisait sa monture dans l'allée. "Quelle agréable surprise."

Descendant de cheval, elle lui lança un regard furieux. "Cameron, cessez tout de suite votre comédie ridicule. Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis venue."

Feindre l'innocence était une compétence que Cameron avait perfectionnée dans son enfance, avec sa propension à causer des problèmes. "Pourtant, je l'ignore, mais le plaisir de votre compagnie est toujours apprécié."

Frustrée, elle brandit une coupure de journal devant son visage. "Ça ! Voilà pourquoi je suis ici !"

"Ah, donc vous en avez entendu parler. Vous venez nous présenter vos vœux, alors ?" demanda-t-il d'un air charmant.

"Foutaises. Je suis venue marteler vos oreilles ! Comment osez-vous faire ça ?"

"La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, se marier n'était pas un crime grave."

"Et bien, _ceci_ est certainement sujet à débat, mais il s'agit en effet d'une affaire très sérieuse lorsque vous épousez une femme moins d'un an après avoir proclamé un serment de dévotion éternelle à une autre !"

Il fronça les sourcils à ces mots. "Je n'ai certainement jamais dit une chose si ridicule."

"Je m'en souviens avec une parfaite clarté."

"Vous devez vous méprendre", l'éconduit-il facilement. "Et même si j'_avais_ fait une telle proclamation, en quoi cela aurait-il de l'importance ? Vous avez rejeté mes avances l'été dernier."

Un éclair de sensualité passa dans ses yeux noirs. "Pas _toutes_ vos avances."

Une chaleur s'empara de lui, mais il garda son sang-froid. "Presque pourtant. Quelle différence cela fait-il pour vous que j'ai transféré mon affection sur une dame plus... consentante... ?"

L'idée que Samantha puisse être consentante à ses avances était ridicule, mais il n'avait aucunement besoin que Vala sache une telle chose. "Si j'émets des objections c'est parce que cela n'est tout bonnement pas possible ! Personne n'oublie un amour si facilement, et certainement pas un homme tel que vous. Vous êtes seulement en train _d'utiliser_ Miss Carter, un acte que je trouve méprisable au possible."

"Est-il si difficile de croire que je n'étais peut-être pas aussi épris de vous que nous l'avons cru tout deux autrefois ?" demanda-t-il, extrêmement amusé par la tournure que prenait la conversation et par sa soi-disant indignation justifiée.

"Oui !"

Mimant l'ennui que pouvait lui apporter le sujet, il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait rapidement, laissant échapper un soupir. "Si vous insistez pour continuer plus avant ce débat, nous ferions mieux de procéder à l'intérieur. Il va pleuvoir."

Elle le suivit dans la maison, le sermonnant tout au long du chemin.

Cela marchait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

--

Du fait de sa position près de la côte, Gateshire connaissait souvent pendant l'été quelques semaines de violents orages. Personne ne s'en préoccupait vraiment – après tout, mieux valait trop d'eau que pas assez. Tout le monde s'arrangeait simplement pour finir ses tâches extérieures avant midi, car pendant ces quelques semaines on ne pouvait que supposer si le temps après ça serait clément ou agité.

De ce fait, Samantha Carter tentait de se presser de rejoindre l'abri de sa demeure, jetant un coup d'œil aux nuages qui s'amoncelaient et présageaient d'une lourde tempête. Elle s'était aventurée dehors jusqu'à la périphérie de sa propriété pour inspecter les dommages causés par un ruisseau qui avait débordé sur un petit cabanon. Heureuse de constater que les dégâts n'étaient pas aussi sérieux qu'elle l'avait pensé, elle avait convenu de les réparer demain – il lui restait visiblement peu de temps pour le faire aujourd'hui. L'insignifiante et persistante toux à laquelle elle était exposée ces dernières semaines s'intensifia avec le refroidissement de l'air ambiant, et elle eut la fantaisie passagère de penser qu'elle pourrait même prendre un peu de repos une fois rentrée chez elle.

Son chemin de retour suivait un long moment la rivière agitée, et bien qu'en principe cela n'aurait rien dénoté, aujourd'hui elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un bruit particulièrement plaintif provenant des eaux en colère. Balayant du regard l'étendue devant elle, elle fut étonnée d'apercevoir un petit lévrier tremblotant sur un minuscule îlot de débris et de feuilles. Effectivement, en y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait bien de Thor, semblant plus en détresse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la pauvre créature.

Avisant le ciel, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait être laissé ici – si la tempête était aussi violente qu'elle promettait de l'être, son petit sanctuaire serait emporté en un rien de temps. Résolue, elle commença à se défaire de ses vêtements, estimant la distance entre elle et le chiot avec incertitude. "Oh, bon sang", murmura-t-elle avant de s'immerger péniblement.

Lutter contre le courent jusqu'à Thor lui demanda toute sa force, et à plusieurs reprises alors que son pied dérapait sur le fond glissant du cours d'eau, elle se demanda si elle y parviendrait. Mais finalement, elle saisit une branche près du chien. En la voyant, le jeune animal avait cessé ses hurlements, la regardant simplement progresser avec de grands yeux et une queue frétillante. Maintenant qu'elle était plus près, elle pouvait voir les frissons qui s'étaient emparés de l'animal et eut de la peine pour lui. "Pauvre chéri", marmonna-t-elle en l'atteignant. "Je me demande vraiment comment tu es arrivé jusque ici."

Il ne fournit aucune explication, mais lécha sa joue en guise d'accueil. "Sortons donc de ce pétrin, veux-tu ?"

Thor sembla approuver, et se nicha sous son bras sans aucune résistance. Le retour jusqu'à la terre ferme sembla pire d'une certaine façon, et quand elle fut à nouveau les deux pieds sur un sol ferme, elle dut reconnaître se sentir soulagée. "Et bien, voilà qui était certainement une aventure", fit-elle remarquer à Thor, maintenant bercé dans ses bras. "Au moins nous ne nous mouillons plus."

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se mit à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes.

--

La pluie ne dissuada pas pour autant O'Neill qui resta avec obstination à cheval alors qu'il cherchait éperdument son animal de compagnie bien-aimé. De l'avis général, il gâtait trop la créature et ne lui permettait pas de sortir sans surveillance, surtout par un temps de ce genre. Malheureusement, l'un de ses majordomes, un homme plutôt acariâtre qui se nommait ironiquement Makepeace, avait relâché Thor dans la matinée, et on n'avait ni vu ni entendu le chiot depuis.

Teal'c, toujours obligeant et sachant combien l'animal comptait pour son ami, était parti à sa recherche alors qu'O'Neill avait fidèlement pris la direction opposée. Mais il avait atteint la limite de sa propriété depuis un certain temps et s'évertuait maintenant à la suivre à cheval, balayant l'horizon du regard autant qu'il le pouvait avec ces intempéries. Malgré tout cela, il refusait de renoncer – Thor était une si frêle créature qu'il craignait pour sa sécurité, et O'Neill ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si quelque chose de grave arrivait à son petit compagnon.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une ombre floue au loin, de l'autre côté de la barrière le séparant de la propriété des Carter. Elle était certainement trop grande pour être celle de Thor et semblait, en fait, appartenir à une personne – mais qu'est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait faire à se promener dehors par un temps si effroyable ? Déterminé à apporter son aide, O'Neill franchit la cloture d'un bond et galopa jusqu'à la silhouette qui se déplaçait lentement.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, il réalisa avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Miss Carter elle-même, mouillée jusqu'aux os et frissonnant violemment. Ce n'était pas étonnant non plus, puisqu'en plus d'être trempée, elle semblait vêtue bien légèrement. "Miss Carter !" cria-t-il par dessus le martèlement de la pluie. "Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors dans cette tenue ?"

Un visage pâle et des lèvres bleutées lui apparurent. "J'étais en train de sauver votre chien, si vous voulez tout savoir." Il pouvait maintenant voir Thor lové dans ses bras, tremblant presque aussi violemment que son sauveur. "J'aurais pu être à la maison depuis longtemps, mais il était coincé au milieu de la rivière. J'ai été obligée d'aller le repêcher."

Prenant le chien, il l'installa dans une sacoche presque sèche de sa selle. "J'ai une dette envers vous. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner chez vous."

"Oh, non, ça ira. Ce n'est plus si loin maintenant", insista-t-elle, même si son apparence glacée était plus qu'inquiétante.

"Miss Carter, je crains de devoir insister. Venez maintenant, montez."

Après une lutte considérable, elle se retrouva devant lui sur la selle, claquant des dents et son corps se resserrant inconsciemment contre lui à la recherche d'une quelconque chaleur qu'il pourrait avoir à offrir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il réalisa que c'était en fait elle qui fournissait toute la chaleur – elle était brulante de fièvre. Alarmé, il posa une main sur sa joue. "Miss Carter, comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Quand il n'obtint aucune réponse, il répéta avec acharnement, "Miss Carter ?"

Il la déplaça légèrement sur la selle pour s'assurer de son état et réalisa qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Il s'agissait là d'un signe grave, et ce fut avec une immense frayeur s'emparant de lui qu'il poussa son cheval à accélérer. Dès qu'il aperçut les étables de Vorash Hall, il descendit. Sa monture trouverait seule son chemin jusqu'au bâtiment où les garçons d'écurie pourraient s'occuper d'elle. Il ne pouvait nullement perdre du temps. Installant Samantha dans ses bras (et, au dernier moment, se rappelant de sortir Thor de la sacoche pour qu'il trotte à ses côtés), il s'élança vers l'habitation principale au pas de course.

Son arrivée fut on ne peut plus spectaculaire, la bruyante clameur de la porte poussée avec force attira Cameron Mitchell et une femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas dans l'entrée. Son regard fixé sur le visage beaucoup trop pâle de Samantha, Jack dit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser.

"Elle a besoin d'un médecin."


	15. Chapter 15

--

"Les dames ne doivent jamais paraître malade."

_Emma_

--

Janet n'était pas médecin, mais elle était la personne qui s'en approchait le plus et qu'ils pouvaient contacter rapidement – de toute façon, Sam avait déjà à maintes reprises fait davantage confiance à Janet et à ses herbes qu'aux médecins et à leurs sangsues. Pourtant, quand la jeune femme émergea de la chambre de Samantha avec un visage tiré et inquiet, Cameron sut qu'il n'était nullement question ici d'un maigre rhume.

Jack O'Neill était assis dans un coin, la tête dans ses mains, ne prononçant pas un mot – cordial néanmoins, mais refusant tout autant de bouger. Un petit chiot gris se tenait en boule sur ses genoux, comme si lui aussi attendait la suite des évènements, quelle qu'elle soit. Quand Janet sortit de la chambre de la malade et referma la porte derrière elle, le bruit leur fit relever à tout deux la tête, et le profond désespoir qui se dessina sur les traits d'O'Neill frappa Cameron d'un des pires sentiments qui pouvait prendre possession d'un homme.

Essuyant ses mains sur son tablier, Janet prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées avant de parler. "Je crains que la situation ne soit très grave. La toux qui nous a inquiété pendant ces nombreuses semaines –"

À ce moment, O'Neill l'interrompit, semblant passablement irrité. "Elle avait de la toux ? Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il rien fait pour elle ?"

L'insinuation qu'il n'avait pas été attentif à la santé de son amie était vexante, et Cameron ne l'accueillit pas avec sympathie. "Samantha n'apprécie pas ceux qui interviennent là où ils ne sont pas désirés. Nous avons été aussi vigilants que possible, mais que pouvions-nous faire ? L'attacher à son lit, la forcer à se reposer et à boire du bouillon jusqu'à ce que ça passe ?"

"Si cela était nécessaire", lâcha O'Neill, mordant.

L'exaspération s'empara de Cameron – même s'il avait certes considéré des mesures similaires. "Oui, parce qu'elle aurait pris ça si bien !"

"Quelle importance du moment qu'elle était en bonne santé ?" O'Neill arborait un ton provocateur et Cameron aurait juré que même le chien le dévisageait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait...

"Je ne suis pas celui qui laisse mon chien disparaître dans la nature !"

"Messieurs ! Votre dispute n'est d'aucune aide à Samantha, et ce n'est certainement pas agréable pour le reste d'entre nous", s'interposa Janet, les observant si sévèrement que Cameron ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteux. "Bien, comme je le disais, la toux persistante qu'elle trainait à maintenant évoluée en une fièvre pulmonaire particulièrement virulente. Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit dans un état de santé extrêmement dangereux."

"Que peut-on faire ?" demanda doucement Vala depuis le coin de la pièce où elle s'était installée.

"Il faut faire tomber la fièvre avant qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup d'espoir, et ce ne sera pas une tâche facile." Janet hésita à poursuivre, comme si ses prochains mots pouvaient aggraver la situation. "Il serait peut-être sage de ramener son père – juste au cas où son état ne change pas."

La dure réalité commença à s'installer lourdement dans les entrailles de Cameron, et l'idée qu'il avait été si préoccupé par ses propres stupides manigances que la vie de son amie était désormais en jeu pesa de tout son poids dans son esprit. Heureusement, O'Neill prit en main la marche à suivre.

"Mitchell, savez-vous où est stationné le Général Carter ? Vous y serez à l'aube à cheval, si vous partez maintenant", demanda-t-il, semblant résolu quant à la manière d'agir.

"Bien sûr. Je vais partir sur-le-champ."

O'Neill acquiesça, son visage maintenant inébranlable, résolu à ce qui devait être fait. "Je resterai ici pour aider Mrs. Fraiser dans ses efforts."

Peu conventionnel, pour sûr, mais à en juger par l'expression de défi dans son regard, O'Neill ne serait pas influençable. À la surprise de Cameron, Vala prit à nouveau la parole. "Je vais rester aussi pour aider, quoi que je puisse faire." Avec une surprenante compassion, elle se rapprocha ensuite de Cameron, comme pour le réconforter. "Cameron, je..."

Il prit ses mains, les porta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il pressa un court instant. "Je dois partir."

--

Ainsi commença l'une des plus longues nuits dans la vie de Jack O'Neill. Après que Janet et Vala aient réussi à échanger les vêtements de Samantha pour une tenue plus sèche, il fut autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre – bien que Mr. Siler essaya d'empêcher une telle infraction au protocole. Jack ne put cependant être d'aucune façon dissuadé, et une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre il y resta, campant fermement à son chevet. Pendant que Mrs. Fraiser s'occupait du thé et des cataplasmes, et que Miss Maldoran prenait en charge de faire bouillir l'eau, rincer les serviettes et préparer du bouillon, Jack restait simplement assis là, à regarder et attendre.

Les couleurs de son visage étaient maintenant anormalement vives, des mèches de ses cheveux d'or collant à son front en sueur. Quand elle restait immobile, il essuyait sa peau d'un tissu humide, essayant de chasser la fièvre qui l'étreignait. Quand elle tremblait violemment, le corps secoué de frissons, il s'assurait que les couvertures restaient serrées autour d'elle. Quand elle toussait et cherchait son souffle, il la redressait, passant une main douce dans son dos dans une tentative d'atténuer les spasmes. Quand elle se débattait avec des cauchemars induits par la fièvre, il ne pouvait que tenir sa main et attendre.

Attendre était le pire. Pendant qu'il attendait, il n'y avait rien pour le distraire de la peur qui avait saisi tout son être ou de la culpabilité qui pesait désormais sur ses épaules. À nouveau, quelqu'un qu'il aimait était en danger, et une fois encore il ne pouvait se voir que comme le seul responsable.

Ce fut quelques heures avant l'aube que Mrs. Fraiser effectua un nouvel examen, le front ridé par sa concentration alors qu'elle prenait son pouls et jugeait de l'importance de la fièvre de Samantha. "Une amélioration ?" demanda-t-il, souhaitant avoir de l'espoir et sachant que c'était un rêve de fou.

"Très faible, j'en ai peur", confirma Janet, s'écartant. "Vous devriez dormir un peu. Je pense qu'une chambre d'invités supplémentaire a été préparée. Votre ami Teal'c est arrivé il y a quelques heures et se repose maintenant dans l'une d'entre elles, il me semble."

"Non." Sa réponse était calme, mais ferme.

"Nous pouvons vous réveiller s'il y a un quelconque changement. S'il vous plaît. Vous n'êtes pas totalement hors de danger vous-même, vous savez – vous avez été aussi trempé qu'elle."

"Je ne la quitterai pas, Mrs. Fraiser. Plus tôt vous accepterez ça, plus tôt vous pourrez retourner à la tâche de sauver la vie de votre amie."

Exaspérée, elle sembla chercher dans son esprit une autre raison pour insister sur son départ. Finalement, elle dit, "Vous savez, je ne sais pas si c'est approprié pour vous d'être ici avec elle, sans chaperon."

Voilà qu'elle brassait simplement du vent maintenant. "Ne soyez pas offensante. Elle est à peine en état de... de plus, elle est fi..." Trébuchant sur ses mots, il trouva finalement la réponse parfaite. "Nous _avons_ un chaperon."

Elle leva un sourcil perplexe en guise de réponse et il lui adressa une sorte de sourire narquois, pointant du doigt le coin du lit où Thor était étendu, veillant sur eux avec son expression typiquement sérieuse.

Ses traits s'adoucirent et finalement, Janet acquiesça. "Bien alors. Dans ce cas, prenez soin de vous autant que d'elle."

Il la fit sortir avec un amical "ouste !", la renvoyant à ses thés et au maigre espoir que la force de caractère de Samantha l'emporterait sur sa funeste condition.

--

Jacob regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture, souhaitant qu'elle aille plus vite, qu'elle le transporte par magie au chevet de sa fille malade. Cameron était arrivé à l'aube, l'avait convoqué de manière grave et sérieuse, et aucune nouvelle de son domaine n'avait plus été aussi mal accueillie par Jacob depuis la mort de sa femme.

Le silence, lourd et sinistre, résonna dans le lieu confiné, Cameron assis en face de lui. "Vous savez, sa mère est morte à l'âge de vingt-six ans. J'avais espéré ne plus jamais me retrouver dans cette position."

"Samantha est une femme d'une extraordinaire volonté. Elle pourrait s'en être déjà sortie. M'envoyer pour venir vous chercher était plus une... précaution."

Il n'était pas certain que l'optimisme soit rassurant ou ennuyeux, mais un homme qui faisait face à la perte de son unique enfant pouvait être pardonné de ne pas être d'une compagnie plus agréable. "Qui est avec elle ?"

"Mrs. Fraiser fait office de docteur – le médecin est absent ce mois-ci et Samantha a toujours estimé le jugement de Janet plus que tout. Miss Vala Maldoran est arrivée hier matin, et était déterminée à rester et aider comme elle le pouvait. Et bien sûr, le Colonel O'Neill a insisté pour rester à ses côtés."

Voilà une nouvelle qui était intéressante. "O'Neill ? Jack O'Neill ?"

"Lui même."

"Mais qu'a-t-il à voir avec toute cette affaire ?"

"O'Neill est celui qui l'a trouvée, trempée et fébrile. Il s'est empressé de la ramener au domaine et ne l'a pas quittée depuis." Après un instant de considération, les traits du jeune homme se radoucirent légèrement. "Je crois qu'il l'aime énormément."

La suggestion était étrange au premier abord, et Jacob pouvait difficilement y croire. "J'avais l'impression que leur amitié n'était rien de plus."

Un tel constat sembla amuser Cameron. "Je crains de ne pas être informé des détails concernant leur situation, mais à en juger par le comportement que j'ai pu observé de la part de chacun d'eux depuis mon arrivée, je suis presque certain que vous vous trompez. Je me demande en fait pourquoi les choses entre eux n'ont pas été résolues plus tôt, car ils sont tous les deux si clairement épris l'un de l'autre que cela en est douloureusement évident pour tous ceux qui leur sont chers."

Évident, peut-être, pour tout le monde à l'exception de son propre père. Craignant que sa méprise n'ait définitivement mis en danger toute chance d'un avenir heureux pour sa fille, Jacob se trouva encore plus désireux d'être chez lui sur-le-champ, ressentant le profond besoin de juger par lui-même de la valeur des observations faites par Cameron.

S'il avait raison, il devait à Jack O'Neill d'importantes et sincères excuses.

--

Épuisée et se demandant comment elle s'était retrouvée enlisée dans cette situation, Vala Maldoran s'installa dans le petit salon pour patienter. Elle ne savait pas si elle guettait de nouvelles instructions, que quelque chose se passe, ou si son affût était juste vain – elle attendait simplement.

À l'étage était allongée une femme qui détenait bien plus d'amitiés que Vala ne pourrait ne serait-ce qu'espérer effleurer, elle était le destinataire de l'affection d'amis, d'un père et, cela lui semblait de plus en plus évident, de deux hommes respectables. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que l'on pouvait ressentir dans cette situation – son actuel mode de vie offrait certes de nombreux avantages de liberté, mais il apportait également une grande solitude. Vala ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre qu'elle même. Si cela avait été une partie de l'attrait de la chose dans un premier temps, peut-être était-ce devenu maintenant ennuyeux. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien qu'il y avait eu une époque, pas si éloignée, où elle aurait pu obtenir autre chose, mais elle avait fui les implications d'une telle relation.

Ce fut sans doute la première fois que les dites implications lui semblèrent désirables plutôt que contraignantes.

Une silhouette apparut à la porte et elle lui sourit. "Voilà mon Daniel", dit-elle avec tendresse.

"Vala !" s'exclama le jeune homme, semblant comme un poisson hors de l'eau. "Que faites-vous ici ?"

Elle haussa les épaules, utilisant comme bouclier cette capacité à ne jamais montrer ses failles qui lui venait si facilement. "Je pouvais sentir à travers tout le pays que je vous manquais, évidemment."

Il répondit avec sarcasme mais s'assit tout même à côté d'elle avec un léger sourire. "Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça ?"

"Pourquoi, en effet ?" répondit-elle. "Si vous êtes venu voir comment se portait votre amie, je suis désolée de vous apprendre qu'il n'y a aucune nouvelle, ni bonne ni mauvaise."

"L'êtes-vous ? Je veux dire, désolée."

"Daniel, très cher. Ne soyez pas ridicule. Vous _savez_ combien j'adore les nouvelles."

"Ah."

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et parce qu'elle connaissait Daniel mieux que quiconque et qu'elle savait quand il broyait du noir, elle finit par prendre sa main dans la sienne dans une offre silencieuse de soutien. "Je suis désolée qu'elle soit malade, Daniel. Je sais qu'elle vous est très chère."

Pour sa part, il l'observa à travers ses lunettes et parvint à lui offrir un faible sourire. "Vous savez, je crois que vous l'êtes vraiment. Merci."

Contrariée qu'il sous-estime toujours son personnage, elle s'éloigna. "Même quelqu'un comme moi a un cœur, Daniel."

D'un geste tendre, il tourna son visage vers le sien, lui offrant un regard sincère. "Je n'en ai jamais douté un seul instant."

Sa remarque dessina un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et elle posa son front sur son épaule. "Je crois que _je_ l'ai peut-être fait."

--

Le soleil se leva et continua sa course, et Jack resta éveillé, pour aucune autre raison que celle de s'assurer que la respiration de Samantha, qui devenait peu à peu plus régulière, était bien réelle. L'espoir commença à prendre racine, s'insinuant insidieusement en lui, attendant d'être confirmé ou balayé.

Il resta principalement assis en silence, incapable de faire autre chose qu'attendre ce qui arriverait. Parfois, l'une des dames de la maison se joignait à lui – Mrs. Fraiser tentait régulièrement de le contraindre à quitter sa position et Miss Maldoran semblait seulement ne pas savoir quoi faire de lui, toutes les deux touchées et confuses devant son comportement extrême.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'arrivée de Jacob que Jack estima qu'il y avait quelqu'un présent avec qui il avait des choses en commun – ici se trouvait un homme qui aimait Samantha autant que lui. Fatigué et affichant des yeux rouges sans honte, Jacob vint aux côtés de Samantha, sa main large et hâlée caressant la peau sèche et chaude de son front. "Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda le général, la voix lourde d'émotion.

"Un peu mieux, je pense. Mrs. Fraiser serait en mesure de vous le confirmer plus précisément."

La main qui venait de toucher sa fille si humblement vint se poser sur l'épaule de Jack avec force et compassion. "Vous êtes resté avec elle tout la nuit ?"

"Oui." Il y avait un ton de défi dans sa réponse, il était prêt à critiquer sévèrement toute personne qui insinuerait que son comportement n'était pas approprié. Mais au lieu de cela, Jacob pressa juste son épaule.

"Je vous remercie."

Jack acquiesça, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait d'autre à dire. Heureusement, il semblait que Jacob avait sa propre idée sur la question. "Colonel O'Neill.. Je pense que je vous dois des excuses."

Incertain de ce qu'il voulait dire, Jack attendit, espérant obtenir de plus amples précisions. Par chance, Jacob se hâta de les lui donner. "Il semble que dans ma grande préoccupation pour le bien-être de ma fille, j'ai par inadvertance empêché ce qui l'aurait rendue elle – et vous, je crois – la plus heureuse."

Jack n'était pas pressé d'avoir cette conversation – elle tournait autour d'un sujet trop privé et cher à son cœur pour être examinée de près. "Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant", dit-il de manière brusque.

"Donc vous ne niez pas être amoureux de ma fille ?"

À cela, Jack ne pouvait rien répondre du tout. Et il n'eut pas à le faire, car à cet instant les yeux de Samantha papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir, sa voix rauque prononçant un faible, "Papa ?"

Jacob poussa un cri et il y eut une grande vague d'enthousiasme. Jack s'éloigna, se fondant dans le décor pour observer la scène. Quand Janet prit le pouls de Miss Carter, posa la main sur son front et continua de sourire, il sut que Samantha avait réussi.

Elle avait gagné.

C'était la seule information dont Jack avait besoin, et l'esprit en paix il se glissa hors de la chambre, n'entendant pas le presque inaudible et légèrement incrédule "Jack ?" qui émana quelques instants plus tard du lit.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Une chtite update avant de partir en long weekend. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Le dernier dans quelques jours, à mon retour ! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

--

"Si je vous aimais moins, je serais peut-être capable d'en parler davantage."

_Emma_

--

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam avait presque entièrement récupéré, et se sentait plus qu'un peu stupide d'avoir infligé à tout le monde une telle épreuve. Si tous insistaient que cela n'avait été nullement contraignant, elle était certaine du contraire, bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune preuve – ses souvenirs étaient vagues au mieux, composés essentiellement d'une sensation brulante, de cauchemars et d'hallucinations.

Maintenant qu'elle était sur pieds, son père était une nouvelle fois rappelé. Le raccompagnant à son bras jusqu'à la porte, puisque Janet lui interdisait encore de s'aventurer plus loin, Sam songea qu'elle était une femme extrêmement chanceuse – fiancée ou non.

"Je suis ravie que vous soyez venu", dit-elle à Jacob, absolument sincère. Son premier souvenir après son réveil était le son de sa voix. Bien sûr, le second était le court aperçu du Colonel O'Neill, et comme elle savait qu'elle n'avait pu à cet instant que prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, elle doutait de l'authenticité de sa mémoire. Toutefois, sa présence lui avait apporté un réconfort que seul l'amour d'un parent pouvait engendrer.

Il resserra son étreinte sur elle. "Tu dois me promettre de ne jamais plus me faire une telle frayeur – je ne pourrais pas le supporter."

"Je ferais de mon mieux. Combien de temps pensez-vous être absent cette fois ?"

Étonnamment, il réfléchit un moment à sa réponse. "Oh, je pense que tu peux compter sur moi pour être plus souvent dans les parages à partir de maintenant. Toute cette histoire a été une révélation pour moi. Je t'ai négligée depuis trop longtemps – si longtemps que j'ai honte de l'admettre. Mais ce temps est révolu. Tu es ma seule fille, et tu m'es très précieuse – cela vaut plus que n'importe quel poste militaire."

Se sentant étrangement émue par la déclaration inattendue des sentiments de son père, Sam ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. "Je... ce serait appréciable."

"Bien !" dit-il, la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras avant de passer la porte. "De plus, je suppose que je serai dans l'obligation de revenir sous peu pour un mariage."

Perplexe face à cette remarque, elle lui rappela, "Mais Père, vous savez que Cameron et moi ne sommes pas..."

"Bien sûr que non !" l'interrompit-il, un ton presque joyeux dans sa voix. "Ce n'est pas le mariage auquel je faisais allusion."

Il fit son départ sur ses mots, la laissant songeuse quant à leur signification. Finalement, elle conclut qu'il devait faire référence à l'espoir des noces de Cameron et Vala – bien que la question de savoir en quoi ce mariage pouvait lui apporter tant de joie restait sans réponse pour elle.

--

Maintenant que Miss Carter allait mieux, Vala sentit qu'il était plutôt inutile d'empiéter davantage sur la vie privée de Cameron et Samantha quand il était évident qu'elle n'était ni nécessaire ni désirée. Devant ce constat, elle se résolut à prendre congé – après avoir échangé quelques mots d'adieux avec Cameron.

Elle le trouva assis dans le jardin, étudiant un livre sur... la navigation ? Intriguée par cela, Vala mit cette question de côté et s'éclaircit la voix.

Quand il leva les yeux et sourit à sa vue, elle ressentit un curieux pincement au cœur. Elle aurait souhaité que son sourire signifie aujourd'hui ce qu'il avait voulu dire l'été dernier. "Et bien, je pense que je vais partir maintenant", dit-elle.

Curieusement, il sembla surpris par ces mots. "Juste comme ça ?"

Maintenant confuse, elle répondit timidement, "Hum... oui ? Il ne semble y avoir aucune raison pour moi de tarder davantage."

Refermant son livre et le mettant de côté, il se leva, s'approchant d'elle. "J'avais espéré que vous resteriez pour le mariage."

L'idée d'être présente au moment où Cameron prononcerait ses vœux à une autre femme, même une femme aussi digne que l'était Miss Carter, était définitivement désagréable. "Je suis désolée de vous décevoir."

Il semblait amusé maintenant. À dire vrai, son comportement était si incohérent qu'elle ne pourrait en déterminer la signification même si sa vie en dépendait. "Vous avez une drôle d'expression, Vala. Existe-t-il une raison pour que mon mariage avec Miss Carter vous ennuie à ce point ?"

"Je n'ai jamais qu'il me dérangeait", corrigea-t-elle, le fixant d'un air de défi. Il était dangereusement proche à cet instant, son visage se dessinant juste au dessus d'elle avec un étrange sourire suffisant.

"Mais c'est le cas", déclara-t-il sans détour.

"Non !"

À sa vive dénégation, il s'éloigna d'elle, ce qui était à la fois un soulagement et une déception. "Ah. Je vois. Dommage. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais peut-être réévalué l'ensemble de l'affaire."

Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à _ça_. "Vous l'auriez fait ?"

Il haussa les épaules négligemment, comme si sa réponse n'avait aucune conséquence. "Et bien, compte tenu du fait qu'elle et moi n'avons jamais été fiancés... "

Son esprit ne sembla pas en mesure d'assimiler correctement cette information. "Mais... il y a eu l'annonce... et..." Ses mots trainèrent, la déroutant elle-même. "C'était seulement... un stratagème ? Et Daniel... il savait ?"

"Oui. Il s'est montré d'une aide précieuse. Mais il semble que toutes mes manœuvres aient été vaines puisque, de toute évidence, vous n'avez pas le moindre intérêt pour moi."

Reconnaissant maintenant toute la ruse pour ce qu'elle était, au lieu d'être en colère elle fut étrangement... intriguée. Un pas à la fois, elle se décala vers lui, le début d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. "Vous avez comploté pour moi ?"

Il se pencha sur elle, son nez effleurant son oreille, un souffle chaud s'échappant le long de se cou. "Vala, ma chère, je n'ai pas simplement _comploté_. J'ai _manigancé_."

Fermant les yeux et s'appuyant contre lui, elle sourit. "Je pense que c'est la chose la plus romantique que j'ai jamais entendue."

Son léger rire envoya une délicieuse vague de frissons à travers elle. "Parfait. Alors épousez-moi. Je vais démissionner de mon poste à l'armée. Nous vivrons ici la moitié de l'année et passerons l'autre sur un navire marchand sur la route de l'Inde. Je ferai de mon mieux pour m'assurer que vous vous amusez toujours."

La promesse la fit sourire davantage, mais son esprit ressassait encore les projets captivants qu'il avait fait pour leur avenir. "Un navire ?"

"Mm, oui. Un navire de commerce en haute mer. Il pourrait y avoir des intrigues, vous savez, et des évasions audacieuses. Peut-être même des pirates."

Elle l'embrassa dans un rire. "Ça semble... parfait."

--

Pour célébrer leur engagement récemment obtenu, Samantha organisa une réception en plein air à l'attention de Cameron et Vala le lendemain après-midi, le petit groupe d'amis sirotant du champagne et discutant joyeusement. Cameron ne pouvait s'empêcher en regardant autour de lui de ressentir une satisfaction absolue – sans parler d'une grande chance – que tout se soit fini de manière si heureuse et inespérée. Manigancer n'était ni naturel ni facile pour lui, et s'il n'avait agi avec l'aide de ces fidèles amis, il n'aurait peut-être jamais réussi à assouvir les désirs de son cœur.

En parlant de cela, à côté de lui, Vala semblait se réjouir de leurs compagnies presque autant que lui. Samantha, Janet et elle s'entendaient extrêmement bien, débattant de questions sujettes à controverse telles que les femmes portant des vêtements d'hommes (une notion qu'il trouvait étrangement attirante) et quels domaines Cassandra aurait le plus d'intérêt à étudier à l'avenir, son éducation étant sur le point de débuter (elles semblaient toutes mener une curieuse vendetta contre les travaux de couture).

À côté d'elles, Daniel, Teal'c et Cameron peinaient à suivre le flot constant de leur conversation, et se tournèrent plutôt les uns vers les autres, laissant les femmes à leurs propres occupations. "Alors, quand serez-vous mariés ?"

"Dès que possible", assura Cameron à Daniel qui semblait étrangement soulagé. "J'ai démissionné de mes attributions en tant qu'officier de l'armée, après avoir enfin obtenu le grade que je désirais, et j'ai désormais un emploi au sein d'une nouvelle société de négoce qui s'est installée en ville ici même – _Atlantis Cie. Navigation et Commerce_, je crois me rappeler."

"Je pense en avoir entendu parler. Dirigé par un certain... John Sheppard ?"

"Oui. C'est un de mes vieux amis qui s'est montré fort obligeant en m'engageant comme Capitaine de l'un de ses vaisseaux. Il a même permis que Vala voyage avec moi, ce qui, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, est assez inhabituel sur un navire commercial de ce genre."

Daniel sourit affectueusement. "Je pourrais parier qu'elle y prendra goût davantage que vous."

Cameron rit. "Je n'en doute pas."

Ce fut à cet instant que Jack O'Neill fit irruption sur la terrasse par la grande porte et, sans un mot, vint frapper Cameron avec assez de force pour l'envoyer à terre.

--

Jack O'Neill avait fait l'expérience d'une gamme étendue d'émotions dans sa vie, mais il se rappelait n'avoir que rarement été dans une telle colère. Il bouillonnait honnêtement de rage, et ce depuis qu'il avait appris le mariage imminent de Cameron Mitchel... à Vala Maldoran ! L'idée même que quelqu'un puisse rejeter Samantha Carter sans aucun état d'âme lui était inconcevable, et parce qu'il ne possédait pas les attitudes convenables pour réconforter une femme en pleurs, il opta pour l'action plus brutale de frapper Cameron Mitchell jusqu'à ce que sa vie ne tienne plus qu'à un fil, dans le but de le punir de son crime.

Le premier coup de poing envoya l'homme qui ne se doutait de rien au sol, et même s'il ne le désirait guère, Jack attendit qu'il se relève avant de repartir à la charge. Une agitation naquit de la foule rassemblée et une série de mains et de voix stridentes tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais toutes furent ignorées – il aurait frappé Cameron une deuxième fois si un paire de mains qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ne s'étaient pas posée sur son bras.

Se tournant vers leur propriétaire, il aperçut Samantha Carter, en bonne santé pour son plus grand soulagement, mais parfaitement troublée et plus qu'un peu exaspérée. "Colonel O'Neill !" gronda-t-elle. "Pour l'amour du ciel, que pensez-vous être en train de faire ?"

Perplexe, il étudia son visage. Bien qu'il y ait un peu d'embarras dans son regard et que la colère colore ses joues, elle ne _semblait_ certainement pas bouleversée par un amour perdu. "... Je défends votre honneur ?"

La confusion assombrit alors son regard, comme si elle ne pouvait pas imaginer de quoi il était question, tandis que le groupe qui les entouraient sembla reculer comme un seul homme, se rapprochant de la maison d'une manière presque orchestrée. "C'est très... aimable de votre part, je suppose. Mais mon honneur n'est pas en danger, et même s'il l'était, je serais parfaitement capable de le défendre moi-même."

La frustration s'empara de lui, quand bien même prenait-il conscience de la véracité de sa déclaration. "Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, vous ne devriez pas _avoir_ à le faire, et quelqu'un doit le faire pour vous." Jack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, un à un, les autres invités disparaissaient à travers les portes d'entrée pour soigner le soldat blessé, le laissant seul avec Samantha. Tout cela ne servit qu'à aggraver sa contrariété. "Il s'était engagé... avec vous. Et maintenant... il est fiancé à _elle_. Quelque chose doit être fait !" insista-t-il.

Son rire, bien que familier et apprécié, le plongea légèrement dans la confusion. "Et bien, vous avez au moins raison sur un point." Voyant qu'il ne percevait toujours pas la réalité de la situation, elle précisa. "Nous n'avons jamais été fiancés."

Pas fiancés ? Une telle chose était-elle possible ? Jack n'était pas vraiment en mesure de comprendre comment ce pouvait être le cas. "... Mais alors, pourquoi cette mascarade ?"

Un haussement d'épaules fut la seule réponse toute prête qu'elle avait. "Miss Maldoran est une curieuse femme. Cameron a pensé qu'il serait peut-être mieux de chercher ses faveurs d'une manière plus... avisée."

"Vous voulez dire, en courtisant quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Et bien, en apparence tout du moins", confirma-t-elle.

Tant d'émotions l'envahirent en même que Jack se sentit obligé de s'asseoir, se retrouvant maintenant confronté à des possibilités qu'il pensait à jamais inaccessibles. Il y avait encore de la colère en lui, même si elle s'estompait rapidement, et de la confusion, mais le plus apprécié de tous, du soulagement. "Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?"

Un sourcil levé accompagna sa remarque suivante, son ton peut-être un plus tranchant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. "Quand, exactement, en aurais-je eu l'occasion ? D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que cela vous importerait. Vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour me faire comprendre très clairement que vos sentiments à mon égard n'étaient... rien de conséquent."

À cette seule idée, il dut fermer les yeux. Apparemment, ses tentatives soignées de lui paraître indifférent avaient réussi. "Miss Carter... je... Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que mon comportement, bien que probablement irrégulier de votre point de vue, peut tout à fait s'expliquer. Le plus important à cet instant, c'est que vous sachiez à quel point ce que vous dites est... faux..."

Elle resta parfaitement immobile devant cette déclaration, comme si au moindre de ses mouvements, toute la scène pourrait disparaître. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre cette sensation. "... Vraiment ?"

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se releva et s'approcha d'elle, passant son pouce sur sa joue comme il l'avait fait il y a si longtemps, un geste d'une grande douceur dont il avait pensé ne plus jamais faire l'expérience. "Oui. Et je vais le prouver." Avec un immense regain de confiance , il lui posa dans un souffle la question qu'il voulait poser depuis si longtemps. "Voulez-vous m'épouser ?"

L'incrédulité apparut sur chaque trait de son visage et son expression hésita entre un sourire et un froncement de sourcils. "J'ai l'impression que je devrais encore vous en vouloir pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait vivre ces derniers mois."

"Moi ! Et vous, avec vos fiançailles qui n'étaient pas des fiançailles et votre approche de la mort ?" protesta-t-il, glissant encore un peu plus près d'elle.

Elle parut un peu gênée à ces mots, souriant et penchant la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. "Vous marquez un point. Et si nous disions que nous sommes quittes ?"

"Je pourrais vivre avec ça. Toutefois, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question."

Pendant la fraction de seconde qu'elle prit pour délibérer, il s'était totalement préparé à lui offrir quoi que ce soit, à consentir à toutes les conditions qu'elle pouvait lui imposer, tout aussi longtemps qu'elle y consentait. Mais par chance, il n'en fut rien, car le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche était celui qu'il voulait le plus entendre.

"Oui."

--

Après de nombreuses cajoleries, le reste du groupe rejoignit l'heureux couple sur la terrasse où ils reprirent les festivités, avec maintenant deux fois plus de causes à célébrer. Mr. Siler, anticipant toujours les besoins de sa maîtresse, apporta une nouvelle bouteille de champagne frais et rapidement, tout le monde oublia les évènements éprouvants des mois passés en faveur de la joie maintenant face à eux.

Alors que Jack étudiait la scène, des amis l'entourant lui et la femme qu'il avait si longtemps désiré à ses côtés, il pouvait sentir de douces pensées s'emparer de lui. Il s'était avéré que Mitchell n'était pas en fait un mauvais homme – il s'était montré assez généreux pour oublier l'incident qui lui valait son nouvel œil au beurre noir, visiblement trop épris de sa propre fiancée pour s'inquiéter de telles futilités. Mrs. Fraiser et Teal'c semblaient étonnamment chaleureux, et pour sa part, Daniel était de toute évidence heureux de simplement...

À cet instant, O'Neill eut une curieuse révélation. "Teal'c", s'exclama-t-il lentement. "Vous... étiez ici. Avant moi, je veux dire. À la réception."

Lui jetant un regard que Jack interprétait depuis longtemps comme 'quel est le but de votre remarque ?', Teal'c répondit simplement, "Oui, O'Neill."

"Mais... comment avez-vous... je veux dire..." Ses mots bredouillés communiquèrent les profondeurs du désarroi de Jack.

"Janet Fraiser a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter aux festivités", expliqua Teal'c, se montrant d'une grande aide.

Jack essaya d'absorber cette nouvelle information. "Alors... vous saviez. À propos... de tout ?"

Teal'c cligna des yeux. "En effet. Janet Fraiser m'a expliqué la situation en même temps qu'elle m'invitait."

Maintenant complètement exaspéré, Jack s'écria, "Et bien, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien _dit_ ?"

Teal'c cligna simplement à nouveau des yeux en guise de réponse – ce qui, pour autant que Jack le sache, n'était aucunement une explication.

À côté de lui, une Sam riante serra son bras. "Peut-être a-t-il pensé que votre cas nécessitait en plus l'effet d'une entrée spectaculaire."

Son rire s'étendit au groupe dans son ensemble et Jack se sentit légèrement insulté. "Était-ce le cas ?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son humeur grincheuse, mais continua de sourire malgré tout. "Non. Mais ce fut sans aucun doute divertissant."

--

Avant la fin de l'été, deux mariages furent célébrés, et Jacob Carter fut présent pour chacun d'eux. Gateshire dans son ensemble ne put pas tout à fait y croire lorsque Samantha Carter, qui comptait _six_ précédents fiancés, réussit effectivement à parvenir jusqu'à l'autel – et avec un homme si respectable, rien de moins !

Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était parfaitement ignorante de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire contre elle, trop heureuse de sa nouvelle situation pour se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce que les gens pensaient. Elle vivait à Cheyenne Manor avec son frustrant, ridicule et bien-aimé mari, l'énigmatique et attentif Teal'c, et le chiot résolument fidèle Thor. Comme cadeau de mariage, Jack lui offrit le réaménagement de la bibliothèque comme il l'avait toujours prévu – et de son côté, Teal'c commença à convertir le jardin d'hiver en laboratoire. Cela, bien sûr, provoqua un flot de contestations de la part de Walter – mais ils ne lui prêtèrent pas plus d'attention qu'aux autres.

Cameron et Vala élurent domicile dans un bâtiment secondaire de Vorash Hall pour la durée de leurs séjours en ville. Jacob, qui ces derniers temps était bien plus présent au domaine qu'il n'en était absent, appréciait la compagnie. Daniel passait souvent rendre visite, et quelque mois plus tard, Teal'c reconnut sa profonde et ardente admiration pour Janet Fraiser.

Cela en surpris plus d'un lorsqu'elle lui retourna la même affection.

Ainsi, ce fut un Jack O'Neill parfaitement satisfait qui passa au bureau de poste à cet instant, souriant devant le paquet qui était enfin arrivé. Le calant sous le bras, il n'eut pas à réfléchir deux fois pour savoir où trouver son épouse.

Effectivement, elle était confortablement installée dans son laboratoire, examinant quelque chose à la loupe avec une grande intensité. "J'ai une surprise pour vous", dit-il joyeusement en entrant.

Relevant les yeux sur lui, elle lui offrit le brillant sourire qu'il chérissait tant. "Hmm. Des fleurs ?"

Il dénigra l'idée avec sarcasme. "Je vous en prie. Je ne m'abaisserai à une infamie aussi clichée."

"Des bonbons, je suppose ?"

"Difficilement !"

"Et bien, de quoi s'agit-il alors ?"

Sans plus attendre, il lui remit le colis qui était arrivé au courrier. Il s'agissait de l'une de ses chères revues scientifiques, et sur la couverture était écrit en gras _Le Comportement des Réactions Thermodynamiques Observé dans un Modèle Pragmatique_.

Plus important encore, on pouvait lire en-dessous, _Une Étude en Trois Parties par S. O'Neill_.

Elle observa les inscriptions un moment d'une manière presque révérencieuse avant de reposer le magazine pour être libre de l'embrasser pleinement.

"Et bien, vous êtes assurément un homme singulier et unique dans votre genre, Colonel O'Neill", admit-elle avec un sourire.

"Venant de l'heureuse épouse travaillant dans un laboratoire, je vais prendre cela comme un compliment", répliqua-t-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa femme.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Et voilà la fin. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi les aventures de SG-1 dans le monde de Jane Austen. J'espère vous avoir apporté une histoire agréable, encore merci pour tous vos encouragements. On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction et pour la séquelle 'Visitors and Fish' !


End file.
